Fate: Rebirth
by Kyuun
Summary: Some people believe that love can transcend time...Some people believe that you are reborn into this world when unable to go to the golden land. For them that is exactly what has happened but under special circumstances they are different than others.
1. The Beginning

**Fate: Rebirth**

**Summary:** Death can be cruel and you find you have so many things you want to say to the people you love so dearly but... What if you were reborn and the memories you held so dearly then are still there. Would you not want to make things right for your past-self?

Elliot X Reo (main)

**_There will be spoilers so please be aware. _**

**Chapter 1- The Beginning**

_'I heard him call my name and the power that was within my body threw him against… then that horrible creature that was my chain, the one that was called Humpty Dumpty, swallowed me.' A person thought morbidly lying on a lounge chair with his arms covering his face as if to hide the physical pain in his body. 'I need to remember… Remember damn you.' He thought to himself letting the memory flash before his eyes. "I rejected the chain… I rejected it with my body, heart, and soul. There was no way I would be that things puppet any longer. I can protect Leo without its help… I-I don't need a chain to kill this person." he states sitting up weakly with a serious look in his almond shaped eyes as he remembered the life that was haunting him._

_"Are you ready for them, love?" A deep male's voice whispers as a shadow appeared before the other person._

_'To kill the one that is tormenting me and keeping me from finding my friend.' He thought as he stood and held out his arms. "Yes, father." He whispers as the shadowed person covered him. 'This is the last time I let you do this.' He thought pulling out a dagger from his back pocket._

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

_"Hey…What are you doing here?" A teen's voice questions as a black haired boy sat reading a book with his long wild hair covering his eyes and most of his face._

_"Isn't it obvious?" The black haired teen states in a harsh way causing the other to flinch and watch as the black haired teen did not even bothering to look up or stand, which caused the other to get annoyed and shout._

_"I-I'm Elliot Nightray!"_

_"So, what?" The boy states in an annoyed way. "To put it bluntly you're distracting me… Can't you see I am trying to read? Or maybe you're…_

"I'm sorry, I don't remember anything more." A light blonde male states sitting on a couch curled up watching another blonde stare at him for a moment before chuckling.

"Part of what you told me is just a dream… There was no such people that you are talking about. This Leo person that you keep telling me about does not exist on record, Elliot-kun." He states amusedly before snapping his fingers. "Time to wake up, Allen… Let Elliot go back to sleep." He says gently before the man blinked his eyes and groaned again.

"My name's not Allen, its Elliot, why do you all keep calling me that! Mother legally changed my name and everything! And what are you talking about going back to sleep, I just woke up didn't I? Quit frying my brain." The man, Elliot says rubbing his temples as if his head hurt. "I really wish you wouldn't use that damn hypnosis, Doc. It really jumbles my present life's memories with the ones of the past." He states causing the doctor to close his note book with a small sigh.

"It is not a past life, there is no such thing, Allen. It is fake memories caused by the post-traumatic stress you received when you were younger. I know it was hard for you to watch your mother's murder and then live such a life that she was trying to escape but it's been twelve years and you still cling to this '_Elliot_' person as if he's the knight in shining armor that protects you... You should not use him as a role-model." He states softly and Elliot laughed at his word.

"I wouldn't call my past-self a role model, Doc. It is simply that 'I am him' and 'he is me'. We are the same person and I will someday once again be the Elliot that Leo held in such high-esteem and not this filthy thing in front of you..." Elliot says smiling longingly at the thought.

"That is enough, Allen you are not this Elliot person, you are a twenty year old, middle class, working male. You are not a duke or a noble for that matter; they are the rich you are the poor. I am saying this not as your doctor but as your cousin, dammit!" The doctor states and Elliot looked at him slightly startled before scowling.

"I know that! I'm not saying I want to become a Noble! I don't want to be some stupid rich kid again that was something that Leo hated about me. Someday I am going to find him… I've got to find him and apologies for everything." Elliot states in a serious way looking down at his clenched fist that were gripping his knees. "Then if you guys want I'll let 'Elliot' go away but he has unfinished business. He had so many things to say to Leo. I refuse to let it all fade away not when his entire heart was filled with the want to protect the one person he loved so dearly." Elliot shouts glaring at his cousin and doctor who only sighed before shaking his head.

"You will never find the person you are looking for, Allen…" The blonde began but Elliot cut him off.

"It's Elliot! It's been Elliot since I was five years old!" He states harshly causing the blond to sigh again.

"Fine _Elliot_, look me in the eyes and tell me, what are the chances of you finding this person…One person, who may not have existed, out of all the people in the world?" He questions and Elliot grimaces before getting up into the other man's face.

"It's the same chance as you have as getting an STI, extremely high, you fucking whore of a cousin!" Elliot states before storming out of the room, slamming the door before he walked out of the building. 'How dare he tell me what I believe is wrong! I know what I saw and I know what's going on in my head! There was an Elliot Nightray and there was a Leo! Even if the records show that there was not, people can destroy records and hide truths.' Elliot shouted in his head as he stormed down the sidewalk with a scowl before he noticed a black haired girl getting pushed around by three older looking guys. She had short wavy black hair that stopped just below her ears and He recognized her as an old girlfriend and friend from high school. "Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing to Gil-chan?" Elliot stated harshly watching the men glare at him.

"Get lost, loser… This pretty little thing has got a date with me tonight, don't you baby?" One of the men, obviously drunk, states licking his lips and the girl whimpers before shouting 'no'. "Awe, don't play hard to get. You know you want to…" The man says going to grab the girl but Elliot kicked the man square in the face, grabbing the girl and hiding her behind him.

"If she says 'no', then she means '_no_'. Why don't you just get out of here before I call the cops?" He states with a harsh stare and the two men that were not on the ground screaming advanced toward him. "You left me no choice then…" Elliot states before lifting up his arms.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

'Where, on earth, did Jill go? She said she'd be right back! _Chains of Wonderland_'s manager is supposed to come and give me their demo tape. Damn her, she's the one I needed support from… I'm no fucking producer, I didn't grow up in his rich world but that man, I'm supposed to call father, expects me to be one and become the head of his damn record company… Ah, fuck my life.' A black haired male thought annoyed at the one he called Jill and other things as he sat on a bar stool watching a man and a woman set up the stage in the back of the restaurant. "Do you guys want a hand?" He calls for the fifth time and all he got was the two shouting, "_No thank you, Reo-chama… ~3_" before he heard their loving laughter behind the stage and he sighed knowing that the married couple simply loved his company but didn't want him to do anything. 'Why did my parents send me to have a meeting with this manager? A volunteer manager at that! This band's manager isn't serious enough to meet with a real producer so my damned father sends me. Ugh… I'm so glad I got to choose the place or I would have died already.' The man thought sighing as he looked back at him paper at the apartments that were for rent in the area. "I need to get away from that manor… I need to get away from that family, just enough so that I can breathe, so I can clear my head of everything that has been bothering me.' He thought staring at one particular apartment complex's advertisement, not because of the price or anything, in fact judging by the price of rent it was a normal complex with nothing special about it but he simply stop on the address feeling like it was familiar. Whispering the name he circled it before he heard the jingle of the door being opened.

"Um… This is the place. Are you sure you're alright? It looks like it hurts… um… ah… I can get you some ice." He heard a girl's voice state in a slight panicked and sad way as he lifted his eyes up to see a black haired girl talking to a taller male.

'Who, the heck, did Jill bring here this time?' He thought looking over the male; he was probably five seven to five nine. He had short light blonde hair that almost looked silver to him and it went well with his pretty almond shaped eyes that were a pale blue that resembled almost a hazel color. It took him a moment to realize that the man's right eye had a deep purple ring around it but when he did he gasped. "Aw Jill, don't tell me you punched someone again." He says standing up from his seat causing the black haired girl to spin around staring at him with wide golden orbs that looked shocked and hurt.

"I didn't hit him, Ri-kun!" She shouts at him as the man walked over with a small scowl.

"Then what did you do?" He states pointing to the guy. "You don't usually bring guy's home unless you hit them." He says accusingly and the girl pouts.

"I didn't hit him! I-I'm going to get ice." She shouts running away from the two before the blond started to laugh softly.

"Jill-chan has never really hit me to the point I got a black eye, so you don't have to worry. But I'm guessing that this happens a lot?" He says to the black haired man causing him to nod.

"More than you could guess… I am a friend of the family's… I'm so sorry for Jill's rudeness." He states with a small bow but the blond simple shook his head.

"She wasn't the one who hit me… and she's an old friend of mine as well, so you could say that we been there and blacken this and that." He states casually pointing to his eye when he said this and then to the air when he said that, hinting at something Reo didn't quite get. Elliot seemed to notice he didn't get it before he grinned amusedly. "I'm Elliot, by the way… It's nice to meet you." He says holding out his hand and the black haired man looked at him surprised for a moment before smiling shyly.

"The name's Reo… Most people here call me Ri... My mother owns this chain of restaurants." Reo states and Elliot tilts his head with a surprised look before smiling brightly.

"Ah, I see..." Elliot says with a small smile on his face and Reo scowls thinking that Elliot was thinking he was a spoiled rich kid. "I've never been to this particular restaurant, so I didn't know that it was part of a chain. That kind of gives me an idea…" Elliot states as he pulled out his phone and text something to someone. "There maybe that will give those lazy Vessalius' some motivation to finish that damn song." Elliot mutters smirking slightly before he looked back at Reo who was staring at him with a slight insulted look.

"Um… Elliot-kun, here, I've brought you some ice. I really wish you hadn't bothered in saving me… I would have been fine… I think." She says with a sad look as she pressed the ice pack against Elliot's eye gently and Reo looked at her curious as to what she was saying.

"You would've got raped, Gil-chan, there was no way I would let anyone, known or unknown, go through that if I saw someone trying. It's been a while since I got that good of a work out, you know. Besides…" Elliot states with a slight laugh as Jill smiled slightly still feeling worried about his injury.

"…those who see someone in danger and do not react are cowards… and they will blame themselves for what happened for the rest of their lives, right?" Jill finishes with a small smile on her face and Elliot nodded with a smile that matched hers.

"If I had just left you there, and didn't help, I would have felt like a coward and that's not something I like thinking about." Elliot says with a serious look in his eyes as he remembered how his mother had died. "Of course, simply lying down and dying isn't an option either so I fought." He adds as he noticed Reo staring at him with a look of awe before he turned away and cleared his throat.

"Jill… Didn't that manager say he was going to be here ten minutes ago?" Reo states softly, not wanting to look at Elliot or Jill feeling a bit out of place when it came to the two of them.

"He's right here… Um, he was late because he saved me from getting gang-banged." She states causing Reo to look at her with shocked eyes.

"You were almost _what_? What happened to the guys that tried? Did they get arrested?" Reo shouts and Elliot smirked.

"There was an anonymous call placed by a Good Samaritan that told them about the drunken bastards and they got picked up." Elliot says with a slight wink at Reo who flinched before glancing around the restaurant for the manager Jill had said was there.

'There's no one else here… Oh, wait… This guy…' Reo thought suddenly annoyed by the man's presence because he was the one he was supposed to have a meeting with. "Aren't managers supposed to have a degree? You don't look old enough…" Reo states casually glancing over Elliot's toned body that was covered casual attire that was simply a pair of ripped jeans and a light blue t-shirt with its sleeves ripped off.

"Aren't Producer's supposed to wear suits and a tie when meeting with a manager of a small time band? And you're quite young yourself." Elliot says in response motioning to Reo's overly large shirt that resembled a night shirt that was tucked into a pair of comfy black slacks.

"You're starting to bug me." Reo states and Elliot glared at him.

"Right back at you…" Elliot states pulling out a cassette tape with a slight annoyed look as he handed it to Jill. "Here… If Reo-_sama_… wants to listen to it he can but I won't kiss his ass to get him to." He states softly and Jill smiled slightly again.

"Thank you, Elliot-kun; I'm glad you came here willingly, especially when you found out my parents were going to be here." Jill says with a slight giggle and Elliot smiled softly.

"No it's fine… Back then I was embarrassed but now I understand my mother's intent a bit better." He finishes as Jill nods as the three heard a squeal.

"_ELLI-CHAN!_" A teen's voice squeals at the top of her lungs as a teen about fourteen jumped on to Elliot's back hugging his neck and wrapping her legs around Elliot's waist.

"Vanessa…" Elliot says smiling back softly as he pressed his hand onto the ones that were squeezing him.

"Janet! Get off of him!" Jill shouts with a whine as the girl pouts. "Elliot, don't call her that! She's nothing like Vanessa and you know it." Jill shouts with an annoyed look on his face.

"And you are nothing like my brother Gilbert but you are still Gilbert, _G_il-chan." Elliot states emphasizing the 'G' and Jill blushed slightly. "Jan-san could you get off of me… I can't breathe." He states causing the girl to gasp and jump off of him in haste.

"I am so sorry, Elli-chan." She says with a worried look and Elliot smiled at her.

"It's fine… You're like a sister to me so it's okay. I just didn't want to have an attack right in front of Mr. Producer over there." He states pointing to Reo who was ignoring them and now listening to the tape he grabbed off of Gil.

"Oh, Reo-chama's actually going to be a producer? Oh, wow… that's so cool. I wish I could be in your band." She says pouting slightly and Elliot smirked.

"All the slots are filled up and besides you're too young for the type of songs we sing, Jan-san." Elliot states with a small chuckle as the girl frowned at him as he turned his attention to the look on Reo's face. He frowned as he watched the other's man's eyes slowly close as he listened to the song that was playing and he felt they had meet somewhere before and a flash form his memories of his past flashed before his eyes and he felt a pain in his chest. 'This guy's not the one… I'm just seeing a familiarity because he has the same name and hair color.' Elliot thought as he turned away from the male.

"Elli-chan! Are you listening to me?" Janet shouts in annoyance and Elliot looked at her with a curious look.

"What is it?" He says and the girl whines.

"I asked you if I looked like the person form your memories now. I know, I am the person you're looking for. I know I am… I love listening to you play the piano, I've started to read tons of books, and I even stopped brushing my hair." Janet says with a slight scowl and Elliot rolled his eyes.

"First off, just because you make the outside look like someone doesn't mean they are that person on the inside, Jan-san. I already told you that you aren't him and second, please start brushing your hair again… It looks horrible right now." Elliot states knowing that both of the girls knew that he remembered memories that were not his but someone from the past; that didn't stop him from remembering and realizing that people he met were connected to him in some way or another, despite their appearances.

"Oh, that's so mean!" She shouts hitting him on the chest before he stormed away, probably to brush her hair.

"I told her to brush her hair this morning but she didn't listen to me." Jill says with an amused look.

"She's trying to be someone she is not." Elliot states as Reo stood from his seated position and walked over to them.

"Well, I liked this. The song lyrics are well written, and the piano in the background behind the other instruments is very well played." Reo states with a slight smile and Elliot smiled slightly.

"Thank you… The others thought so too that's why they chose this song to be the demo." Elliot states with a slight smile as he felt himself get pulled into a hug.

"Elliot!" A woman shouts happily as he was glomped for the second time that day.

"_MOTHER!"_ Reo shouts in shock wondering why she was here and Elliot stared at the woman curiously before remembering a woman that would watch him while his mother worked and smiled gently.

"It's good to see you're doing well, Lacie-san... Ah, I should use _–sama_ now shouldn't I?" He says with a small chuckle as the woman pulled away with a playful look.

"Oh you… Look at you, you look completely different than the scrawny thirteen-year-old, I knew back then, I almost didn't recognize you. If it wasn't that firey look in your eyes I would have never of guessed." She says with a light laugh and Reo stared at the woman like she was crazy. "And these muscles my word, you've been working out." She says with a wide smile on her face as she grabbed Elliot's arms.

"Mother, please, what are you doing here?" Reo states as the woman looked at him with a bit of hurt.

"Isn't your mother allowed to come and visit one of her old friends?" She says with a small pout and Reo sighed.

"Of course you are but why now? …Father sent you to make sure I was doing my job, right?" Reo questions and his mother grins.

"Of course not, your father is much too busy and besides… Ah! Andie! Andie, sweetie!" She says before seeing another woman appear from behind a curtain and called out to her.

"Ah, Lacie!" The other woman shouts in joy as the two run towards each other.

"Our parents…" Jill states with a sigh before gasping and looking at Elliot. "How do you know, Lacie-sama, Elliot-kun?" Jill questions and Elliot smiled at her.

"She baby-sat me when I was a kid. I was home schooled till middle school, remember?" He says softly and Jill smiled at him.

"Oh I see…think I understand now. This was before she got remarried, right?" Jill says and Elliot looked at her a bit confused.

"Not sure… I moved out of the House of Fianna shortly after my ninth birthday." Elliot says with a bit sad look on his face before he smiled gently. "I moved back of course but lots of the people I knew moved out and there were a lot of new people." He says softly as Reo looked at him with a surprised look.

'He lives in _that_ apartment complex...' He thought before scowling.

"ELLIOT! Come over here and play us a song for old time's sake." Reo heard his mother shout as Elliot moved forward and Reo glanced at him wondering what his mother meant.

"Okay… but only because Lacie-san asked, I don't play the piano much anymore." Elliot states softly as Reo looked in the direction Elliot was walking to see a simple old fashioned piano.

"Yay! Play _Satique_ for us, please!" The woman that was called Andie shouts in the same excited tone.

'Satique…' Reo thought feeling as if he should know the title to the song as Elliot sat in front of the piano and began to play. He listened to it as he let his eyes close and a smile form on his lips as if the song was a good memory. "Such a nice melody…" Reo mutters contently as he heard it stop and he looked up at Elliot, wondering why it stopped but Elliot just sat there staring at the piano with an emotionless look on his face.

"Ah, you still haven't finished the piece… That's so like you." Jill shouts with a laugh as Elliot looked at her with an annoyed look.

"Shut up! I'm not going to mess with it! I want to remember exactly how it went so I can write it all down, so it'll be the same song!" Elliot shouts with a slight embarrassed tint of red on his cheeks.

"It was beautiful." Lacie states happily clapping her hands together and Elliot smiled at her gently.

"Thank you… but I've already told you that it's not my piece but a good friend of mine wrote the accompaniment to the melody." Elliot states casually, jumping off of the stage.

"But it was well played… You've always been able to play the piano extremely well." Andie states happily and Elliot nodded softly not looking at them.

'Leo was better.' He thought softly as the memory of the long black haired teen, with large spectacles, flashed through his eyes. He then noticed that Reo looked really intrigued for some reason.

"How'd you learn to play the piano? Did you take lessons?" He asks with curiosity that was that of a child's and Elliot smiled slightly.

"You could say that." Elliot replies gently before he looked at his watch. "Sorry that our meeting was so informal… I didn't realize that Lacie-san would be here." He states softly and Reo frowned slightly.

"No, I'm fine with it. I was worried over it for nothing." Reo states with a small sigh and Elliot chuckled slightly.

"True… but the next time you meet with a manager be sure to dress the part or you won't be taken seriously." Elliot states with an amused look and Reo scowled; insulted suddenly by the person he was just in awe over.

"You are one to talk… You should be a little more polite and dressed properly as well." Reo states annoyed that the guy was insulting him again about his attire and Elliot shrugged.

"I dress with what I can afford and my attitude is the way I am and I can't change it." Elliot states and Reo scowls.

'This bastard annoys me…' Reo thought glaring at him before his mother appeared beside him.

"He's right, you know… You should be dressed much more cutely and you forgot to brush your hair this morning, didn't you?" She says in a motherly way putting her hand on his head to run her fingers through his hair and the rat's nests in it. "Nope… That's very unprofessional." She states and Reo rolled his eyes.

"I am nineteen years old, mother! I will be twenty in two days! I can go without brushing my hair if I wanted to." Reo states harshly trying to push his mother's hand away as he noticed Elliot turn away and begin to talk to Jill softly. "Besides, I haven't finished my meeting with Elliot-kun! People keep distracting us!" Reo states harshly and Lacie laughs.

"That's because you two just look like a couple of kids hanging out." His mother states, poking his nose, before looking at Andie, who nodded in agreement and Reo scowled at them.

"Then let us be professional…" Reo states with a serious look on his face and Lacie laughed shaking her head at his words.

"Oh, 'professional' isn't like you, Ri-chan. Besides, you already listened to the tape right? Well then, you just have to give him some feedback and say your good-byes." Lacie states with a slight giggle as she pushed him forward. "Get the formals over so you can be friends." She says smiling brightly.

'Who says I want to be friends with him.' Reo thought in annoyance before he sighed and walked over to Elliot who was looking at his phone. "We should finish up." Reo states as Elliot looked at him with a nod.

"Yeah, I have to pick my sister up soon..." He states casually as Reo shifted slightly.

"I really liked the demo so I think I'll take the tape back with me and review it with the higher ups and I'll get back to you on the discussion of the next steps." He says with his chest feeling a bit tight because he didn't like talking about work.

"If there is one, right? Well, I'll tell my gang that. You don't have to be so tense about talking. You could have just said it the way you usually would." Elliot says casually and Reo scowled slightly.

"That is… I'm tense because I hate this job." He says under his breath before covering his mouth out of shock that he admitted that to a client but to his relief Elliot simply laughed at his words.

"Don't we all hate our jobs…?" He questioned before holding out his hand. "It was fun chatting with you… I hope your bosses decide soon, my stupid friends have the attention span of a bean bag." He states with an annoyed humor in his tone and Reo smiled back and nodded shaking his hand.

'Why does shaking hands with this person seem familiar?' Reo thought not understanding why he was smiling at the stupid comment that was made or the fact he shook hands at all with this person.

_"I accept your offer, Master…"_ A voice whispered in the back of his head as he felt like he was staring at a person he had known for a while before he quickly pulled his hand away.

'Not this again.' He thought shaking his head as he looked to the side.

"You better get going that stupid rabbit is going to get angry, if you're late again." Jill states with a slight sigh obviously not liking Elliot's '_sister_' very much.

"Alice is just a little out there… You just don't like her because Oz pays more attention to her." Elliot states causing Jill to blush.

"Jacob-kun has nothing to do with this!" Jill states embarrassedly as Elliot smirked.

"Right, well I'll see you around. It was nice to meet your family's friend, Jill-chan." Elliot states before leaving and Jill sighs.

"Who's Oz?" Reo questions and Jill blushed slightly.

"That's Jacob's nickname… It mean's 'God' or something…" She mutters embarrassedly and Reo nodded slightly. "Is 'Gil' your nickname or does he just have a speech impediment." Reo says referring to the fact Elliot called her 'Gil-chan' instead of 'Jill-chan'.

"No… That's my nickname… It's been that way since me and Elliot had… um since me and Elliot had become _just _friends." She states before turning a bright red color and Reo tilted his head slightly.

"I see…" He says before looking at his watch before looking at his mother who was chatting with Andie still. "I suppose I should take this to my dad's stupid company." He states in an annoyed way. 'Then I can go to check out that apartment complex.' He thought smiling slightly as he walked over to his mother to inform her he was leaving.


	2. House of Fianna

**Fate: Rebirth**

**Summary:** Death can be cruel and you find you have so many things you want to say to the people you love so dearly but… What if you were reborn and the memories you held so dearly then are still there. Would you not want to make things right for your past-self?

**Chapter 2- House of Fianna**

"I don't understand why I have to be a part of that stupid play." A brown haired girl states sitting in the grass in front of what looked like a manor house but in all actuality it was an apartment complex that sat on top of a cliff that looked out over a large lake that had boats on it and the small town that surrounded it. The girl sat on the ground underneath a large oak tree that was looking out over the lake as Elliot did his usual exercise routine far enough away from her that he would hit her with his fists or legs but close enough to hear her speak.

"It's just like they said, Alice… You're a part of their class… You have to do something at the cultural festival other that eat everything in sight!" He states and the girl scoffs throwing her long brown hair back over her shoulder.

"Humph… I save up every year to eat at the cultural festival. It's not my fault that I prefer being a taste tester than being a cook, a maid, or a damn clown." She states in annoyances as she named the things she had to do for the past cultural festivals and Elliot laughed softly as he kicked his legs up.

"Now you can add 'actor' to that list but just be glad that this is the last year you have to do it." Elliot states throwing a punch as he spun his leg back down to the ground.

"Yeah but still… I live for the '_now_' not the '_next_'." She states with a serious look as she threw a towel at Elliot, who caught it and walked over to her with rugged breaths.

"You should be looking toward the future… It's important you know." He states softly as the girl scoffs.

"This is coming from my brother, who is madly in love with a man from the past who died over two-hundred years ago." Alice states harshly. "That's so looking toward the future!" She adds and he scowled at her.

"Oh shut up! I've told you time and time again that I don't love that person! Elliot Nightray just owed him a lot and died before he could repay him! And I am looking toward the future! I'm planning on finding Elliot Nightray's special person and telling them everything that he wanted to tell him so I can move forward myself and escape the nightmares of my past in that damned who-"

"I get it! I get it, Elliot! You know I hate when you talk about _that_ place!" Alice states in an annoyed way as stood beside her and she handed him a water bottle from her bag that sat beside her lap.

"Thanks…" He says sitting down beside her with a sigh. "I know I might never find him but I cannot stop trying to… I tried to stop before and all I did was hurt inside. I am sure if I found that person the pain will disappear completely." He whispers leaning against the tree trunk opening the bottle of water bottle.

"Did the white rabbit tell you that?" Alice whispered softly with a slight glare and Elliot chuckled at her.

"No… The white rabbit still is as silent as it has been for the past fourteen years." He whispers softly and Alice smiled amusedly.

"I'm glad… I would hate to have to fight a stupid doll in order to keep my big brother's attention." She whispers standing before hugging him. "Hmm… You're sweaty." She mutters smiling slightly and Elliot rolled his eyes and shrugged her off.

"If I wasn't after a workout I didn't work hard enough." He says staring out toward the lake with a sad look. "Lake Sablier is as placid as ever…" He whispered with a sigh. 'It used to be the most feared area in the whole country but now it's simply a lake people boat and swim in.' He thought as he felt eyes on his back and he glanced at his sister who was standing beside him staring out toward the lake as well before glancing over his shoulder to see someone staring at them. 'Isn't that? What the hell is he doing here?' Elliot thought bitterly as he watched the person walk inside of the building. "Let's go… Alice. I'll get cleaned up then I'll start dinner, how about it?" He questions as his sister looked at him with her eyes a light.

"Okay…" She says happily as she moved toward the complex knowing Elliot was going to make her favorite tonight because it was pay day.

'I wonder why that guy's here. Well his mother is Lacie, so maybe he came here to see some of his old friends… hmm… good for him.' Elliot thought as he heard Alice's impatient shouts and he smiled slightly as he moved towards the complex. 'The boy with the same name as the person I've been looking for… but he is not… he cannot be that person. He's too bright, to kind, and so many other things.' He thought closing his eyes as he remembered the blurred face of the person he remembered as simply Leo.

_"Elliot… Did you finish that piece you told me about?" The blurred black haired boy questioned still facing the keys of the piano he was playing before he turned with a slight curious posture as his bangs hid his eyes. "The one you compose every year as a present to your mother?" He questioned as Elliot felt himself move forward._

_"Yes, I finished that one. I'm working on a new piece right now." Elliot heard his voice say softly as he moved towards the piano._

_"Really what's it like?" The other boy questions curiously and Elliot leaned forward and began to play the melody. "Mhm… Such a nice melody… have you thought of a title?" He asks softly and Elliot smiled slightly._

_"Satique." Elliot responded happily._

_"'Something that never changes', right?" The boy questioned Elliot before backing away slightly. "Do you like the language of the flowers or something? That's a girl's thing. Who would have thought…?" He states in a surprised way causing Elliot to feel his cheeks heat up._

_"Shut up! My sister likes that stuff! My sister! And you're pretty well informed about it yourself." Elliot shouts, embarrassed that he was being made fun of before the boy turned back to the piano. Elliot let his eyes lids lower slightly and felt at ease around the teen that started talking about the melody._

_"Hey, how about this arrangement for that melody?" He says as he began to play and Elliot thought of what he should do. He then leaned forward slightly with a curious look. _

_"Do you like it that much?" Elliot asked curiously as he placed his left hand on his hip._

_"Yes. I believe it is going to turn into a great piece." The boy says happily and Elliot could have sworn he saw little flowers floating around him to emphasize his excitement. This simply caused him to smile, happy that someone liked his song, before he spoke._

_"Then this song will be my gift to you." He says smiling happily and the boy smiled back at him._

_"I see… as proof of our eternal friendship? Enough with that cheesy stuff..." He states causing Elliot to twitch in annoyance and grab his shirt._

_"Enough with that foul mouth of yours." Elliot yells confusing the black haired teen slightly._

'An eternal friendship… I wonder if there is truly such a thing.' Elliot thought silently entering the cooled apartment complex. He passed the front desk with a small greeting to the person sitting at its desk before he made his way up the stairs and down the hall toward his apartment. When he went to enter his apartment he heard two children shout at him happily.

"Elly-nii!" Their voices squealed as a little boy and girl ran toward him, he smiled slightly before he knelt down and held out his arm causing the two to jump into his arms.

"Hannah, Phillipe. How are you…?" Elliot questions with a small laugh as the two giggle at him.

"Great! Mama and Papa take good care of us! They're so kind and love us; it's nothing like the bad place here." The little girl says happily holding up a Barbie doll and Elliot smiled at her and kissed the dolls head before the girl giggled and pulled it to her chest.

"That's wonderful." He says softly as the boy pulled on his arm.

"Yeah, and Papa said that he would take me fishing on Sablier lake! Isn't that the coolest?" The boy says happily and Elliot chuckled.

"Sure is… but remember, you have to be quiet or you'll scare the fish away." Elliot says pressing his finger to his lips before winking.

"Right! I'll be sure to remember and I'll bring a big fish home so Elli-nii can see it." The boy says happily.

"Hannah? Phillipe? Where are… Oh, Elliot-kun. Hello…" A woman's voice says in worry causing Elliot to look up at a pretty brownish-blonde haired woman with brilliant green eyes standing in front of him wearing a fall-style dress that was browns and reds.

"Hello… Ra…eh Sarah-san." He says softly with a small smile, mentally slapping himself for almost calling the woman in front of him by the wrong name. 'She might have the same aura as Rainsworth-sama but this person would not recognize the name as her own.' Elliot thought standing up as the two children pout and cling to his long legs.

"They really are attached to you, aren't they?" She says with a small giggle as she stepped toward them smiling gently.

"I've been there for them since they were born... but I hope they rely on their mother and father too." He says softly as the two children grab Elliot's hands.

"Hey, Elli-nii doesn't have to worry about that! Elli-nii needs to find his friend right? The one Elli-nii was always telling us about! If Elli-nii finds him then we won't have to keep Elli-nii's company as much." The girl says with a small sad look and Elliot looked down at her before smiling.

"Is that so, well I better get to work now shouldn't I?" He says with a slight chuckle before he heard the door to his apartment open.

"Elliot! What's taking you so long?" Alice's voice shouts from the door way as he pulled away from the two children.

"I'm coming… I was just having a conversation with Hannah and Phillipe." He states not even affected by the tone of his sister's voice as she ran out of the apartment and smiled happily at the two.

"Hey!" She squeals kneeling as the two tackle her.

"Alice-nee." They shout happily holding onto her tightly.

"Say Elliot… May I ask you something?" Sarah says softly as Elliot looked up at her curiously as they stood side by side.

"What is it?" Elliot questions as she looked at him with a serious look.

"I know it is none of my business but what exactly do you do for a living? You Leave at night and don't come home till at least six. Then you are up and about by noon. I'm completely curious as to what you do…" She states and Elliot frowned knowing that she knew about his past because she was involved with the rescuing of the two little ones in front of him.

"I am simply a night shifter at a bar… It's nothing glamorous or dangerous. It's usually boring after one." He says with a slight laugh and the woman stared at him for a moment before sighing.

"Good… I was afraid that you got yourself into another messy job and were going to disappear again." She says and Elliot nodded slowly. "You know I still remember when you first came here. Such a cute little boy you were… Still are too." She adds with a small giggle before she clapped her hands. "Okay you two, back inside… We've got some cooking to do." She states and the two children pout before going back inside. "You two will have to come over and visit next week for dinner, Kevin will be ecstatic to see you two again." She says with a small giggle before she left.

"Like I want that damn clown to be ecstatic about my presence..." Alice states in an annoyed way and Elliot chuckled slightly.

"Let's go get dinner ready." He says casually before he turned to his apartment but stopped when he saw the landlady leading Reo down the hall.

"Come on, I'm hungry, Elliot." Alice states pulling on his arm before he turned and entered his apartment.

'So that girl must be his sister? Or maybe it's his girlfriend... tsk… Why does it matter to me…?' Reo thought sighing. 'It's been two weeks since I delivered that tape to my dad's little minions and I haven't stopped thinking about that stupid person…I didn't really get much of an impression of him other than he tries to be annoying. But I even knew he lived here, and yet I came here… I shouldn't have come here to look at the empty apartments…' He thought frowning as he listened the lady talk to him about how good of a community they had in the complex but she kept calling it '_The House of Fianna_' which he didn't understand why. "Um… may I ask why this building is called that?" He asked after the third time of the lady stating the name and she laughed warmly.

"It was said that this build sits on top of a place that was once called 'The House of Fianna', where refugee children lived together as one big family… The one who told me the story moved me with his words to the point where I wanted to name this complex after the place. And this place has seemed to turn into such a place. Most of the people that live here now see themselves as descendants of these children… We all know that it is impossible because the horrible tragedy that was bestowed unto the poor things but we love to think it." She says with a slight laugh as she stopped in front of an apartment that was across from the one Elliot had entered. "Here it is… This is the apartment we had advertised." She states as she opened the door with one of her many keys. "It's a simple one bed room apartment, with utilities included in the advertised rent." She states with a slight smile as Reo looked around the dimly painted walls of the empty apartment. The lady entered the room and encouraged him to do the same as he looked at the blank walls of what he presumed as the living room. "Now we let our residents paint the walls as long as they don't go overboard in the colors that they use, it's nice that they want to make it seem like home but they are still renters you know. You'll really enjoy your neighbors. Most have younger children but there are a few that are around your age." She adds with a slight smile and Reo nodded.

"It's a lovely apartment…" He says as the woman motions to one of the doors she said was the bedroom. He nodded again, walking toward the bed room. It was the same dull color as the living room but with a closet in the far corner with sliding doors. He opened the closet with a curious look, amazed that the door slid perfectly.

"We just renovated all of the rooms last year… It was a big project but the residents here worked really hard to keep this place their home." The lady adds happily and Reo nodded again, knowing the lady herself lived and loved it here.

"I see… Thank you for letting me see it." Reo states softly and the woman nods with a bright smile. "If you want we can go on to the kitchen." She says happily and Reo nodded fallowing her. 'Maybe it won't be bad living here… Even though this is the last place I came to…' He thought sighing at the thought because his 'father' refused to let him to come see this place because he found it for 'poor' people but Reo didn't really care. "Is this your first time coming to Sablier?" The landlady questions softly and Reo looked up at her curiously before he smiled slightly. "No… I lived here when I was really small. I figured I'd like to live here to get away from the big city." He says softly and the woman nods with a huge smile on her face.

"Is that so… Well you've come to the right place… and it's only a fifteen minute drive to the city." She says happily and Reo smiled back.

"Yes…" He says in slight annoyance because he already knew this.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

"Hey Elliot, did you know that person? You looked right at him and got this look on your face… Was he one of the people from your past life?" Alice asks softly sitting at their dining table as Elliot, who was cutting vegetables on the counter, flinched before continuing to cut.

"Hmm… not sure, he might have been a student at the school that Elliot Nightray attended." Elliot states softly and Alice stared at him curiously.

"Do you know that person's current name?" She asks and Elliot flinched before laughing slightly.

"That person, as you say, is the producer that listened to your band's music." He states as he hears Alice's chair screech across the floor.

"What? Really? Awesome! What did he say about it? Did he like the song?" She questions with an excited look on her face and Elliot rolled his eyes.

"He said he liked the lyrics and the piano but that's about it…" He states and he heard her scoff at his words. "I don't think we're going to get taken seriously since they sent him but I did talk Gil-chan into scheduling you guys for a little concert at her family's restaurant." He adds as Alice squeals in delight.

"Awesome…" She shouts sitting back into her chair as she watched Elliot put the chopped vegetables into the pot. "Soon the four of us will be singing on a real stage in front tons of fans that will love us." Alice states happily and Elliot chuckled.

"As long as you're happy with what you do, then do it." He states softly as he stirred the pot of stew.

"You, too… You're part of the Pandora organization aren't you? Are you happy?" Alice questions and Elliot smiled slightly.

"Working for them helps keep my mind sharp and lets me keep in the shape I need to stay in in order to protect the ones I love and come out on top." He says casually. "Besides if I didn't you would see Will or Chester." He states with a slight smirk knowing that the girl was flustered and would be angry.

"Shut up! You know nothing!" She growls at him and he simply chuckles and places a lid on the pot.

"I know plenty…" He states casually before setting the timer and going over to wash his hands. "It's just a matter of putting that knowledge to good use." He states softly as Alice frowned.

"I wish I could get my memories back…" Alice whispered and Elliot frowned at her words.

'It been over two hundred years since I first even saw this girl, and she hasn't collected one memory since O… since the incident." He thought solemnly as he dried his hands. 'This life is better than the one she had though.' He thought remembering the dark room he and Jack had stumbled into only to find that it was a containment center for the girl that sat at his dining table. "The once feared Bloody Black Rabbit… now lives calmly in a little town with an older man that she calls her brother but in all reality he's just some kid that doesn't belong in reality." Elliot states in a bored way turning toward Alice who pouted.

"You make it sound so glamorous…" Alice states sarcastically before grabbing an apple out of the bowl on the table and tossing it at him. He caught it and began chopping it up.

"Apples for desert…?" Elliot questions with a chuckle and Alice chuckled slightly.

"Why not?" She states in a casual way and Elliot nodded.

**__**

'I should just hire someone... I've been asking for years but-but… I'm now twenty years old so I can learn if I want to…' Reo thought standing in front of the grand-piano as he pressed down on an f-sharp. "It's a bit off key..." He whispers softly as he heard the door open and he flinched.

"Huh? Reo is that you? What are you doing in here?" A female voice calls in an amused way and Reo scowled slightly.

"Just checking the equipment for your practice session Rumi-sama… I think this piano is off key, we should have someone check it." Reo states looking at the bleach blond haired woman that was only two years older than he was; she looked at him with slight annoyance before smiling sweetly.

"That's so sweet of you." She says softly walking over to him and hitting the same key he had hit. "Hmm…Nope, perfect pitch." She says happily as she turned toward the door before scowling at him. "Don't even think about it… There's no way you could ever be as good as me." She states flinging her hair back causing Reo to flinch but he did not take his eyes off the piano until she left and he hit the key again.

"Yeah, most definably off key." He whispers softly as he remembered Elliot and how he played the piano. 'That person played so beautifully… I wonder if he'd be willing to teach me.' He thought as an image of a silver haired male appeared before his eyes. 'I will learn and play together with you again someday.' He thought gripping his fists tightly at his sides before he turned away from the piano and walked away.

"Ri-kun…" Jill's voice calls as Reo exited the room and his face lit up slightly.

"Jill-san… What brings you here?" He asks softly as Jill smiled shyly.

"Why I am here? Um… My mother dragged me here when she came to see Lacie-sama." Jill says frowning slightly as Reo frowned as well.

"Our mothers have no sense of the working world do they?" He asks and Jill sighs.

"Not at all, I mean I am nineteen and I am trying to study for college entrance exams but she doesn't listen to me at all." Jill states with a slight sigh and Reo chuckles.

"I know what you mean… I'm trying to get an apartment but my mother threw a fit when I told her where I wanted to move." He states with a small sigh and Jill smiled at him.

"You want to move into Elliot's apartments…The House of Fianna, right?" Jill states causing Reo to look at her with an embarrassed look and Jill giggled. "Its fine, you know… I completely understand how you feel. There's something mysterious about him, like he's living two different lives. The one you see but you feel that there's something more." She says with a slight smile on her lips. "But believe me there's nothing mysterious about Elliot, He states what he wants and doesn't care who he pisses off, he can be pushy when he's annoyed, polite when he needs to be but don't anger him or he'll sock you." Jill says with a small laugh and Reo smiled.

"Seems like an interesting person." Reo says softly before smiling. "You want to go get something to drink? Maybe you can help me convince my mother to let me move there… or anywhere for that matter." He states with a hopeful look in his eyes and she blushed.

"What? You want me to say that I'm moving in with you or something?" She says with a laugh and he wraps his arm around her.

"If it comes to it I will say anything to get out of her clutches." Reo states in a serious tone causing Jill to look at him with a startled look before smiling softly.

"I'll help you think of something. I know that you don't like being smothered." She whispers placing her hand on Reo's shoulder. 'Ever since his mother's best friend was murdered and her child went missing Reo's mother has kept him locked away like a prisoner.' She thought knowing all too well how imprisoned her friend was.


	3. Uncaged

**Fate: Rebirth**

**Summary:** Death can be cruel and you find you have so many things you want to say to the people you love so dearly but… What if you were reborn and the memories you held so dearly then are still there. Would you not want to make things right for your past-self?

**Chapter 3- Uncaged**

_There were many children playing on the playground outside of the apartment complex and a little black haired Reo sat on a bench sitting in front of a simple looking piano, staring at the keys. He had the urge to play it but he knew he did not know how and refused to make a ruckus in the play room any more than what the other kids that completely ignoring him were doing._

_"Momma… Who that?"_ _A little blonde girl questions holding a white rabbit and carrying a brown bag. The boy looked at her with a slight annoyed look on his face because she was being really loudly and he saw the little girl standing with an older woman who whispered something to her with a slight smile and the girl looked at him before running over to him. She then looked at him with excitement shimmering in her blue eyes as Reo tensed wondering what she was looking at him for._

_"Do you play?" The girl questions with a curious tone and Reo shook his head and the girl frowned slightly before hitting the f-sharp key. "Hmm… Perfect." She says happily and the boy looked at her curiously._

_"What do you mean?" He states and the girl grinned at him excitedly, as if she was happy that he was talking to her._

_"Here, now you too!" She states grabbing Reo's hand and forcing him to hit the f-sharp key as well. "Hmm… Feel it?" She asks with a twinkle in her eye and he tilted his head._

_"Feel what?" He questions and the girl frowned slightly._

_"The piano gives off a pretty sound it its right… I can feel in here." She says making him hit the piano again while placing her rabbit on top of the piano and then placing her hand on her heart. "The pretty sound touches here." She says softly and the boy blushed slightly nodding_

_"It does…" He whispers feeling a blush creep onto his face as he felt the girl make him press several buttons and it sounded horrible. "H-H-Hey!" He says embarrassedly as she looked at him curiously._

_"You'll never learn if you don't touch the keys, you know! And if you're not happy with the notes you're playing you have to play them a different way!" She says making him hit the same keys but this time in a different order and he realized she was making him play 'Baa… Baa…Black Sheep, have you any wool'. "See?" She says with a slight giggle and the boy pouts at her. _

_"Why are you using my hand to play the piano, weirdo?" Reo questions and the girl simply tilted her head curiously before holding Reo's hand with both of hers._

_"I like your fingers… They look nice playing the piano." She says happily, admiring his fingers as Reo pulled his arm away with a startled look and the girl smiled at him._

_"You're weird." Reo states with a small pout as he looks back the piano and the girl simply giggled again._

_"I'm not weird… I'm E-"_

"Reo! Wake up! Please wake up!" Reo heard his mother shout in terror and he quickly opened his eyes to see the tearful woman. "Mother…" He says lifting his arms and setting them on his mother's shoulders.

"I-I was so-so scared… I had a dream you went to Alexandra's apartment to play with…" His mother says but starts sobbing so Reo couldn't understand the end of it. "And-And I went to pick you up but Alex was… and you were… With… Oh that poor baby… He won't even tell us where he went." She sobs collapsing onto Reo's chest but he knew that his mother had a nightmare of when her friend from the apartments had been murdered and the child from his dream had disappeared hours after.

"It's okay, mother… It's okay. Alexandra-san wouldn't want you to cry like this… It's been fourteen years, you know. She would be sad if she saw you crying like this still." Reo says softly as his mother continued to sob. 'I never know what to say to make her stop crying… I'm horrible at making people stop crying.' He thought with a small sigh. "Please don't cry… Won't father be sad to see you so upset?" Reo whispers continuing to hold his mother as he glanced at the clock to see it was almost three in the morning. "I've got to get up in a few hours… I have to move into my apartment." He states softly.

"Why can't you work for your father like we want you to?" She shouts clinging to her son as if he'd disappear if she did not.

"I'm not happy with that… I don't want to produce or manage music mother… I want to play music and teach music." He says softly stroking her hair.

"You can do that here! Why do you want to move back to that horrible place! Why did Elli move back? He knows how horrible it is! Why? Why? And to name it after that horrid orphanage that was burnt down! It's all so horrible! I won't allow you to go." She cries squeezing him painfully tight and he winced.

"Mother, Father already kicked me out… you know. I've got to leave tomorrow… That place is the only place I can move in, right away. Besides…I feel draw back to that place, like I belong there." He says softly as he felt his mother's nails dig into his back. "You're hurting me, mother." He states emotionlessly knowing that he was angering his mother by his words of dependence.

"You can't… I don't care what you like. May it be men or women…! Hell it could be donkey for all I care! You're my baby boy! I won't let you go somewhere where I cannot make sure you're safe." She states harshly pulling away from him.

"Mother, please… It's three in the morning, why don't you just go back to bed you look tired still... We can talk in the morning." He states pinching the bridge of his nose feeling like he was getting a headache.

"We will not! I am going to get your father and we are going to talk about this right now!" She states and Reo grits his teeth at the mention of getting the man involved again.

"I said 'tomorrow'!" He shouts jumping out of his bed causing the woman to flinch as he glared at her.

"That's nonsense! Your father is up already, getting ready for work! You come with me right now and we'll go explain to him you've changed your mind. Even if you haven't just don't let anyone catch you with you special person." She says smiling slightly and Reo gripped his fists so tightly to keep himself from throwing something at his mother.

'She always does this… Tries to make decisions for me... I don't want her to… I want to do things my own way… She has to control every aspect of my life though. It's got to stop.' He thought gritting his teeth as his mother smiled happily at him.

"My little boy's growing up way too fast but mother knows best." She says with a slight giggle and Reo scoffed.

"Mother, don't change the subject… I'm still moving out." He states trembling slightly as he counted backwards trying to keep his self from snapping.

"But why? You have everything here… Your father even wants you to take over the company so Rumi can be a singer." She states happily and Reo growls.

"_He_ is _not_ my _Father! And _Rumi can go fuck herself!" Reo shouts at the top of his lungs and his mother scowled at him. "My father was some drunken bastard that you screwed because you were bored! Then he bailed, mother! You know it, you've told this to me more times than I can remember!" Reo continues starting to lose his temper but his mother slapped him across the face.

"How dare you, speak to your mother that way!" She shouts back and Reo glares at her. "I am your mother don't you ever speak to me in that tone or with that horrid look on your face! You remind me of your real father! A no good bastard! You look just like him too! It's even worse that you always got that look on your face when you'd hurt poor Elli!" She shouts and Reo scoffed.

"Then you should be happy that I am leaving! And if _Elli_ is so important to you then make _him_ your god-damn son and smother_ him_ to death!" Reo shouts storming toward his door to leave the room.

"Where do you think you are going?" She shouts and Reo turned and looked at her.

"I am going to my new home, thank you very much. I'm tired of being chained up here just because you're afraid of me getting myself killed." He states before leaving the room.

"Reo! Reo, wait!" His mother shouts in a slight panic. "Please don't leave! I'm sorry! Mother's sorry!" She shouts grabbing onto Reo's arm. "Don't go… I don't want you to leave! You're my baby boy…My precious son!" She says clinging to his arm tightly and he hesitated, feeling a slight pain in his chest that was making him feel like she was the victim.

'Stop it… You are twenty years old. You start your job in two days and you will find someone to teach you piano once you saved up enough money! You've got to get away first… You want to be a teacher right? You told 'her' that… She said you'd be good. If I don't get away I won't be able to help her… to find her. I can't figure out where my best friend went until I leave.' He shouted at himself as he ripped his arm away from his mother. "I'm sorry, mother, but I turned twenty yesterday… I'm officially considered an adult. I want my freedom to choose, even if that means I won't have you to fall on if my life caves in." He states before he walked to the shoe room and he sensed the man that he had called 'father' glaring at him as he passed and he rolled his eyes. 'I got away from him the minute I said I was _gay_… Thank you Jill for that suggestion.' He thought with a small sigh even though the thought was amusing.

"R-Reo!" His mother stated with a trembling voice as she watched him put his shoes on. "Take those things off this instant and get back into this house." She states as Reo stood and grabbed his coat. "Reo! Don't!" She commands as Reo looked back at her.

"No, Mother you need to let go… Alexandra was not your fault… Their disappearance was not your fault. You have to let it go… You know that you have to. Stop trying to protect me from things I can clearly see and already understand." He states knowing it would hurt her and it hurt him saying it but he was still angry, all of the anger that built up over the years had erupted and sadly it just had to be on his poor mother. He hated himself for it, even as he shut the door behind him, he cursed himself out, feeling just as bad as his biological father who had left them all alone before he could even sit up on his own. While filling his mind in self-loathing he walked down the streets of the city wondering where he should go because he wouldn't get the apartment till at least noon and he didn't know of anything that he could do at three o'clock in the morning. As he walked down the street he didn't notice the shadows that were slowly fallowing him until he was grabbed and thrown against the wall of an alley way.

"Well… Well… What do we have here? What a cute little thing." A man's voice says as Reo felt a blade press against his neck but he didn't flinch or anything. All he did was stand there, staring at the man with an annoyed look on his face.

"You really picked a bad time to try and mug me… I am extremely pissed off and I need something to relieve my anger." Reo states with a slight frown as the man chuckles.

"You better watch what you say, pretty boy… Or I might just slit your throat." The man states annoyed and Reo sighs with a bored look on his face.

"Please do…It would make my life so much easier." He states and the man grits his teeth in annoyance at his apathy.

"Patrol is so boring!" A bright blonde haired man complains as he stood beside a light blonde haired woman who was looking as her cell phone. "Hey what are you looking at?" He says with a curious look on his face as she rolled her eyes and tossed him the phone.

"It's a message from Headquarters…" She states flicking her long blonde hair back out of her face.

"Hmm… This most definably is our area, but…" He says as the girl bolts down and alley causing the man to flinch.

"Huh? H-Hey, Hearts, wait up!" He shouts fallowing after the girl. 'How the heck does he run that fast? His heels are extremely thin and long.' The man thought with a slight inferior look on his face as he watched the blonde running ahead of him, who was running extremely fast for someone wearing nine-inch stiletto heels. The man was only half way to wherever the woman had bolted to when he heard a slight scream and he picked up his pace only to see the strangest site. A man was lying on the ground with a pocket knife in his hand and the woman was hold back a smaller black haired young man who had a brick in his hand.

"That'll show you to pick on someone who looks weak, you son of a-" The boy shouts but the girl smashes her fist on to his head.

"What the hell do you think you are doing out here kid!" She shouts glaring at the boy, knowing exactly who this person was. 'Why the hell is this kid doing outside at three something in the morning?' She thought glaring at him as he glared back.

"Fuck off, like I have to explain myself to a psycho-bitch like you!" He yells right back at her causing the girl to leer at him.

"Um… Hearts, what just happened?" The blonde man states with a confused look on his face causing the woman to blink losing all of her anger and instead it was replaced with an impressed look.

"Well, I sensed this unconscious guy's illegal contract but apparently this one right here knocked the contractor to the abyss without our help. If bricks really work that well then maybe we should train using them rather than guns." She states with a bit of humor in her voice and the blonde smiled at her.

"I see… I'm glad you're okay, please forgive my partner. When you are the way he is, you tend to have mood swings. I am Jack…" The blonde says smiling playfully and the woman scowled at him.

"It's nice to meet you and every woman is that way when they're on their periods… It's not a big deal. I am Reo by the way…" The boy states with a slight smile as he heard the woman mutter something about kicking his ass and he raised an eye brow. "If you think you can…" He states and the woman smirks at him challengingly.

"Oh, I believe I could… Little boy." She replies leaning forward to be eye level with Reo.

"'_Little_'…? Take off those heels and we're about the same height." Reo says harshly returning the same look the woman was glaring at him with.

"Best head on home… This is no place for little boys." She states completely ignoring his comment and Reo scowled at him.

"Whatever… I can't go home so just buzz off." He states before turning away from them. "But thanks for stopping me… I would have hated myself even more if I killed the guy." He states before walking away with his hands in his pocket. The woman stared after him before looking down at the unconscious man.

"Go make sure he doesn't hurt himself… I can tell you are worried, Elli." The man, Jack states softly causing the woman to flinch.

"Don't call me that while I am dressed like this… It annoys me." The woman states turning away from him.

"Of course, Hearts…" Jack says as he flipped up the phone to report the contractor was unconscious and that he needed transportation. 'The 'queen of hearts' urges are sometimes too powerful for him to resist. He always did have a soft side for the black haired ones…' He thought with a slight smirk on his face as he heard footsteps approaching him. "Ah, Alice-san… There you were. I was wondering why I sensed your presence." Jack states as the brown haired, Alice appeared wearing a red and white jacket that had a checker pattern on the chest area.

"It's B-Rabbit, Jack. You know that's what you have to call me that when you're working… Where's Elliot?" She questions softly.

"He went after a love interest I think..." Jack states with a chuckle as he handcuffed the man with cuffs that had a spell on them.

"Liar... He never does things like that while you guys are working." Alice says softly as Jack chuckled.

"And you never sneak around like this at night without him knowing." He says causing her to flinch.

"I had a bad dream is all and I had to go check on some things…" She says rubbing her right arm with her left hand and Jack frowned.

"Was it about Oz and Gilbert-kun?" Jack whispers and Alice shuddered slightly.

"Y-Yeah…" She says softly and Jack stands up at pats her head.

"It's alright to remember if you want to Alice."

"I know… but I can't no matter how hard I try. The memories are not there to remember." She whispers closing her eyes.

"Why are you fallowing me?" Reo states to the blonde, Hearts that was walking behind him so softly that he almost didn't hear the clicking of her heals. She didn't speak to him but she continued to walk behind him with an emotionless look. "Look _you_!" He shouts glaring at her with an annoyed look and Hearts tilted her head.

"It's not '_you_', it is Hearts…" She states softly and Reo looked at her confusedly. "You walked away without letting me introduce myself..." She states and Reo snorts before turning away.

"What is that about? It sounds like stripper name." Reo mutters and he sensed the girl flinch. 'Oh did that strike a nerve.' He thought with a small smirk as Hearts leaned forward to look at him in the eyes, even though he wasn't facing her.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I am not a stripper. I am named after a chain…" Hearts states with a soft voice and Reo looked at her curiously before shaking his head.

"What the heck is a chain?" He questions and she smiled slightly.

"A mythical creature from the legendary Abyss… Don't you read?" She asks with a playful look and Reo frowns.

"Mother doesn't let me read fictional books unless they are for school." Reo states and Hearts snorts in amusement before Reo realized what he just said and hung his head slightly.

"You love your mother?" She asks softly and Reo looked at her insulted.

"Of course!" He states and she smiled.

"Good… but that make me wonder why you cannot go home." Hearts states with a curious tone, jumping ahead of him before walking about a foot away from the spot she landed.

"I think that you're pushing the wrong buttons. I'm not telling you about my personal business." Reo states coldly and Hearts nodded.

"Okay… If you want to leave me believing that you're a big old momma's boy. Then do so…" She says looking back over her shoulder with a teasing look on her face and Reo glared at her. He usually did not care what people thought about him or his mother but something about this person annoyed him and gave him a nostalgic feeling all at the same time. In other words he didn't like her… and he'd be damned if he let her think that he was a 'Momma's boy'.

"Shut the hell up… I am twenty years old; I am no Momma's boy!" He states with a small growl as Hearts smiled at him as she turned around to stare at him charmingly.

"Is that so… That is _Ergo Propter_*, you know… Your age has nothing to do with being a Momma's boy." She says wagging her finger playfully and he grimaced.

"Just leave me the hell alone." He states as he stormed past her but she grabbed his arm.

"You're off key!" She states causing him to stop and look at her confused once again.

"I'm what?" He states.

"Your heart… It's off key… I can feel it." She states softly and Reo looked at her suddenly no longer feeling annoyed by her but intrigued by what she meant.

"I still don't understand what you are talking about." He states pulling his arm away from her and she pokes his nose causing him to flinch.

"Like a piano your heart can make beautiful music or a scramble of horrid notes. If no one ever touches the keys or if someone abuses the keys it'll become off key and sound wrong and broken… Right now that's what your heart sounds like. I don't like it, you're heart is playing the keys in the wrong order." She states softly with a slight worried look on her face and Reo scowled at her.

"That is the most stupid metaphor I've ever heard of." He states in annoyance before turning away from her.

"Reo you can talk to me…" She states calmly and Reo flinches at the mention of his name.

"Don't talk to me so friendly like… I just met you and we've barely spoken one polite word to each other." He states harshly and Hearts looked back at him with agreement in her eyes before shrugged.

"If Reo wants to stay off key, then he can. I'm going back to my job… Since he is being boring and won't tell me what's wrong." She states before moving forward and Reo frowned slightly.

"What can I do to get the piano back in tune." He questions softly and he heard the girl stop.

"Find someone to tune it." She states turning back towards him with a playful look. "Anyone can learn how to tune a piano. It's the same for a heart." She states with a serious look before she looked up at the sky. "If you want I can tune it for you... It won't cost anything and you'll feel better." She says with a slight frown on her face as she stared at the setting moon.

"How…?" He states softly not sure what this person who was considered a complete stranger to him would do if he said 'yes'.

"Just start talking… Tell me what's keeping your heart out of tune." She states and Reo looked up as well.

"I don't really know what is… but can I tell you something?" He whispers softly watching her nod. "I want to learn to play the piano but my mother thinks it's silly for a man to play such a feminine instrument. It's her words and not mine…" He says with a slight frown.

"Then what are your words… Just speak the way you would normally." She states with a slight smile and Reo frowned, feeling that someone had told him that before but he couldn't remember who.

"I love the sound of a piano. It's genderless… It can be rough and it can be gentle. I want to play the piano, so badly… I want to be able to express myself in such a way that it will make people stop and close their eyes. And even bring emotions into their hearts that they never knew that existed. I want my music to make people change their opinion on things. I want to do so much that I feel weighed down by the reality of it all." Reo whispers smiling slightly at the thought of doing so as Heart closed her eyes.

"Why do you feel weighed down?" She asks softly and Reo sighed looking at the empty streets around them.

"I don't know…" He states softly and she frowns while looking at him in a serious way.

"Then what's stopping you?" She questions with a slight annoyed look and Reo looked at her with a small sigh.

"I don't have any knowledge of how to play the piano… I do not have the money to pay a tutor and I just threw what was left of my family out of my life a few hours ago." He says softly looking at the ground and Hearts placed her hands on her hips.

"And that should keep you from doing so, why? If you can't afford someone to teach you then learn by yourself! It's not impossible, I know someone who learned on his own! All you need to do is take things at your own pace! Even if it takes years, you will someday be able to do what you want to! You love the piano right? Well then play the piano!" She states with a serious look and Reo rolls his eyes.

"It's not that easy!" He yells and Hearts hits him on the head.

"It shouldn't be! If you don't work for it you don't deserve it!" She shouts pointing at Reo. "I know that life is tough and hell sometimes it bites you in the ass! But damn it! Just lying down and giving up like you are pisses me off! Why don't you just fallow your heart?" She states in a serious way as Reo stared in awe over her words. He then smiled slightly at her words before shaking his head.

"I don't understand whether this was supposed to make me feel better or piss me off. Honestly it did a bit of both." He says with a small sigh as they heard Jack's voice calling Hearts. "Your friend is calling for you." He says with a small frown and Hearts glances back at Jack who was waving at her like an idiot

"It seems so… I hope you can play the piano soon. When you do come find me and we can play together." She states with a gleeful look before she turned and walked away from him.

***Ergo propter- Latin for "after this, therefore because of this", is a logical Fallacy (of the questionable cause variety) that states, "Since that event _followed_ this one, that event must have been _caused_ by this one".**


	4. Neighbors

**Fate: Rebirth**

**Summary:** Death can be cruel and you find you have so many things you want to say to the people you love so dearly but… What if you were reborn and the memories you held so dearly then are still there. Would you not want to make things right for your past-self?

**Chapter 4- Neighbors**

"You seemed to be all buddy-buddy with that guy… Did you know him?" Jack questions as they two walked down the street toward the squad car that had its lights flashing.

"Not really… I just met him a few days ago. We haven't spoken to each other since because we spoke on business terms but I just thought since Hearts is supposed to be a different person I'd did a little act. Besides if he did find out that it was me then I'd not only be made fun of but I would have to arrest him because no one can know about this." He states softly and Jack chuckles.

"It must have been hard for you. You hate being fake." He states and Hearts groans as she jumped into the passenger seat only to find Alice sitting in the seat between the passenger and driver's seat. "Oh right… Alice came to see us, I forgot to mention that." Jack states appearing in the driver's seat and Heart rolled her eyes.

"Why did you come out this time? You know you're going to get me in trouble… coming out this early in the morning… dressed like this… let me guess. You memory of what happened to Oz Vessalius and Gilbert Nightray, correct?" She states pulling off her long blond hair, exposing shorter blond hair and Alice frown.

"Yeah it was… and Elliot you look weird dressed like that; please put the wig back on." Alice states causing Hearts to smirk.

"You have no idea how much I agree with you." He states with a sigh as he leaned back in the seat. "I need I nap." He states with a small yawn as he closed his eyes listening to the sound of the vehicle as it pulled away and he fell asleep.

_There was a strange smell in the air… It was a sickening smell… It smelt like crude oil. Elliot was unsure of why he smelt such a thing as he open his eyes and saw he was standing outside of House of Fianna but it was different than he remembered it. There was no large oak looming over the cliff that looked out over Sablier Lake; there wasn't even a lake but a large crater surrounded by decimated buildings and empty roads._

_"I'm sorry, Elliot." Elliot heard as he turned his head to the side and saw the figure that was Leo from Elliot Nightray's memories. Elliot stood there unable to speak as he watched the boy walk over to the edge of the cliff. He also noticed that the boy was spilling a black gunky looking substance on to the ground as he quickly fallowed the boy wondering what he was doing. He then watch as the boy set down the container that had held the black goop and pull out what looked like a fancy flip lighter he opened it and watched the flame appear before he closed it, opened it and closed it. Simply staring at the flame as if debating continuing what he was planning on doing. Elliot tilted his head in confusion as he watched the boy whose eyes he could not see because of his hair, even though it was not that long, before he sensed someone approaching them and he quickly turned to see an older black haired man with an emotionless look on his face. "Nightray-sama… I am sorry for not being strong enough to save Elliot." The boy states softly not turning around to face the man and Elliot sensed the trembling of the boy's body. He glanced back and saw that the boy had begun to cry and refused to look at the older male because of it. The black haired man simply continued to glare at him as he lifted up his sword and drew it from his sheath. Elliot's eyes widened in shock as he opened his mouth as if to warn Leo but his voice would not make a sound as the boy continued to open and close the lighter. "I-I held him in such high esteem, you know. To be considered his friend… made me happy." Leo whispered quietly as if he only wanted Elliot to hear watching the flames as the sword was swung down. _

_Elliot watched in horror as Leo stumbled forward off the cliff and to the ground below. Elliot tried to scream for the boy but he couldn't, no sound would come out of his throat. He then heard the man shout out of shock as he turned his eyes and saw that the staircase to the orphanage had caught fire and it was quickly spreading thought the building. Confusion and panic filled his mind not being able to do anything but look down at the place Leo had been standing and he saw that the lighter Leo had had fallen out of hand and landed on the black path Leo had created causing the fire. Pain filled his heart and he felt tears running down his cheeks, he didn't understand what was going on or why the man had struck Leo but the fact the person had most definably died struck his heart with such grief that the tears would not stop flowing._

"Elliot? Hey… wake up! Come on we need to get this guy into Pandora." Elliot heard his partner, Jack state as he opened his eyes and felt a tear escape his eyes. "Hey are you crying?" He states in shock as Elliot quickly sat up from his reclined position and wiped furiously as his eyes just to be sure.

"Of course not! I was sleeping, idiot…" Elliot states harshly pulling his wig back on before getting out of the car and grabbing the guy from the back. "Come on, yah bastard… get moving." He states pushing him forward. 'I don't understand that… I've never had such a dream before… All the dreams I've had were before he died and the house of Fianna was most definably still there so Elliot Nightray couldn't have been there… Could he?' Elliot thought with a small frown as he kicked the back of the guy's leg because he stopped moving. "Keep going." He states harshly as he continued forward. 'It must have simply been a bad dream. I… Elliot Nightray didn't live to see what happened to his friend.' He thought closing his eyes as he handed the guy to the other members.

"Well… Well… We had only sent the message out about the illegal contractor a few moments ago, how on earth did you find him so quickly."

"He prays on young men… That's why. Too bad for him one of his targets got a hold of a brick." Elliot states with a slight frown as he turned to a black haired man. "It's alright though the boy didn't see the chain or anything. Oblivious people are so stupid sometimes." He states with a slight flip of the blonde wig.

"That's good to hear we wouldn't want the Queen of Hearts to erase another person's memories now would we?" The man states with a slight chuckle and Elliot frowned knowing what he meant.

'I still can't forgive myself for that…' He thought gritting his teeth as he looked away from the man.

"Surge, please… Stop trying to make Hearts mad at you." Jack states with a small scowl on his face.

"Oh quit being so protective! Just because you befriended both the Queen of Hearts and the Bloody Black Rabbit doesn't mean you are any different than us members that cannot make contracts." The black haired man states with a slight scowl as he grabbed Elliot and pulled him forward. "This little bird belongs to everyone in the organization; it's not fair that you get her all the time." He says holding Elliot against his hip. Elliot flinched before feeling rage fill his mind as he leaned forward against the man's chest. "See! She must be atten-" He says but Elliot whipped him over his shoulder and flung him across the room.

"Keep your filthy hands off of me, Surge." He states storming over to him and digging his right heal into the man's throat.

"I'm going to get the paperwork that we need to fill out." Jack states with a small sigh leaving Elliot to do as he wished to the man, knowing it was no use getting hurt while trying to stop Elliot's rampage on him.

"You know very well that I am a man… I don't want to hear those foul words from your mouth ever again. I belong to no one…Especially no one in this organization!" Elliot states with his eyes expressing his anger even more than his words.

"If you keep stating that you're going to- _guh..ugh_." The black haired man goes to say but Elliot digs his heal deeper.

"I don't see anyone with my contract around there necks or on their chest… So I don't have a master." He states harshly as he heard a little girl shout at him.

"Ah, Hearts-chan, that's a '_no-no_'!" A little girl's voice shouts as Elliot pulled his heal out of the man's throat causing him to gasp for breath and several others rush to make sure he was okay and to scold him for angering Elliot.

"Don't worry it didn't break the skin… It only bruised it. I wasn't pressing nearly as hard as I wanted to, Lily-san." Elliot states as he turned to look at the red haired little girl with a black tattoo on the right side of her face. She ran right up to his with her black Rottweiler, fallowing behind her, his nub of a tail moving back in forth at the site of Elliot.

"Still… The Pandora people said that fighting is bad and that Lily wasn't allowed to do such things or they'd lock her in her room. Lily doesn't want Hearts-chan to get locked up in her room." She says pouting, her light blue eyes turning to the ground before she brought them back up to look at him. "Hey, today, Lily got to play outside, it was fun! The members that were watching Lily gave Lily a ball to play fetch with. They're really kind… Lily was surprised because they all look so scary." Lily says jumping into Elliot's arms happily. "They're even helping Lily train Bandersnatch so he doesn't attack people unless given an order… Isn't that the coolest! Lily didn't know you could do that!" She states with a small laugh.

"This isn't back when the four dukedoms existed, Lily Baskerville… Even though I don't really like you because of what happened in the past, these people hold no ill will against you. You are a piece of the past so they are holding you in _awe,_ not in _fear_." Alice states with malice in her voice as Lily flinches with a small pout.

"Fear or Awe… doesn't matter." Lily states pouting as Elliot smiled.

"That is not entirely true…" Elliot states setting the girl down before the dog nudged his hand and he smiled and patted the dog's head. 'Everyone is extremely terrified of you, Lily-san. They just don't show it. So far you are the only surviving Baskerville from both tragedies… I'd hate to see who else is still alive in the Abyss.' He thought pulling his hand away with a frown. 'I hope that the Humpty-Dumpty is not… Well I should hope not after what Elliot Nightray did.' He thought as he sensed Lily looking at him. He looked down and saw she was frowning. "What's the matter, Lily-san?" He asks as Lily looked away.

"Hearts-chan remembers things from the past too, right…? Lily heard some of the members talking about it when she first woke up…" She whispered softly. "Does Hearts know? Is Lily really a bad person? Is she?" She asks softly and Elliot frowned knowing the girl had no memories and would most likely never remember.

"No… I don't think the Lily-san in front of me is… She's just a little girl that is willing to do whatever it takes to make her family happy and whole." He says softly and Lily looked up at him with a hopeful and happy look.

"Lily hopes so! Lily doesn't want all these nice people to hate her." She says happily and Elliot smiled warmly at her.

"If you feel that they do, remember that I won't ever hate you." He states knowing that it was a bit of a lie but he didn't have any hard feelings toward her he had no memory of ever meeting this Baskerville.

"Right, Lily won't forget! Lily will always remember that the Queen of Hearts is her friend." Lily states happily as they heard a woman in an organization uniform approached them.

"For a moment I thought you were trying to escape." She states letting out a small sigh of relief before looking at Elliot. "She always seems to know when you arrive." She says pushing up her glasses slightly and Elliot smiled slightly.

"Sorry, Reim-san." He says with a slight chuckle and the woman scowled.

"Will you stop calling me that! It is insulting that you don't call me by my proper name!" She states in annoyance.

"Tell that to your whore of a brother… He keeps calling me Allen. It's not my name and it's annoying." He states as the woman scowls.

"That gives you no right to call _me_ by the wrong name." She states in annoyance and Elliot shrugged.

"It's justified in my mind." Elliot states softly and Lily giggles.

"It's justified in Lily's mind too!" She says happily as she grinned ear to ear. "In fact, Lily wants to call you, _Reim-san_, too!" She announces and the woman gasped.

"You will not!" She states and Bandersnatch growls at her.

"Don't growl… Bad boy…" Lily states pointing at Bandersnatch and the dog let out a short growl again before turning away from the woman. "Don't pout either… They said growling at people who are not threatening is bad, so 'no'." She states in a serious way.

"_Are not threatening_…" The woman states with a startled look.

"Just be glad that you didn't get attacked." Alice states with a serious look on her face as she walked over to Elliot. "I want to go home… Hurry up and get changed." She states as Lily lets out a small whine.

"But you just got here… Lily got up really early just to see you." She says pouting at Elliot as he glanced at the grandfather clock in the room. It stated that it was five-forty in the morning.

"It's too early for Lily-san to be up." Elliot states softly with a slight smile. "Little girls need their rest." He adds and the people around him looked at him like he was oblivious that the girl was over three-hundred years old.

"But… But… I want to play with Hearts-chan." She says with a childish pout and Elliot chuckled slightly. "This afternoon I have to come and turn in the report for the incident last night. I'll finish it early and turn it in so I can play before I have to go to work again, how about that?" He questions and the girl's eyes lit up.

"Really! Yay!" The girl shouts happily jumping up onto him and Bandersnatch did the same licking his face.

"But… you have to go back to bed and be a good girl all day! You and Bandersnatch both! If either of you miss behave, I won't play at all." He states in a, parental, big brother way as he held her with one arm and patted Bandersnatch with the other.

"Okay! We'll be on our best behavior, even better than that!" She says excitedly jumping out of Elliot's arms as she grabbed the woman that Elliot called _Reim_'s arm happily. "Let's go… Let's go, Reim-san!" She states happily and the woman scowls.

"That's not my name!" She states as she was pulled away by the little girl and the dog fallowed after them.

"Linda's going to kill you, Elliot." Jack states with a serious look and Elliot shrugged.

"She won't…" He states as he stretched and looked at Jack. "Did you get the paperwork?" He asked and Jack looked at him curiously.

"You actually were listening for a change." Jacks states with a playful look on his face and Elliot gave him a small glare. "You're not intimidating when you are dressed like a stripper, Elliot." He states before dodging a kick that Elliot had tried to hit him with.

"I am not a stripper!" Elliot shouts with a red face as Jack laughed at his rage.

"Stop dressing like one then." Jack states with a laugh and Alice sighs.

"He's going to lock you out of the car again and make you walk to your house." Alice states with a serious look on her face and Jack flinched before jumping on Alice.

"Don't let him lock me out, Alice!" Jack whines and Alice scowls.

"Damn it! Get off of me! Get off of me, William! Get off of me right now!" She hisses kicking him in the stomach causing him to hit the ground. "You and your brother are so annoying! I don't even know why Jacob reminds me of Oz… I don't know why they gave you the name Jack either but you two are no heroes of the Tragedies." Alice states coldly and Jack laughed painfully.

"Awe… you're no fun! And I don't even see why you are so angry all the time." He states with a chuckle as he stood up still holding his stomach.

"I'm going to change…" Elliot states walking away from the two and Alice quickly fallowed after him.

'She never changes… Hasn't she realized they named me Jack because I am Jack?' He thought smiling sadly as he started walked towards the direction the two had gone off in.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

'How did it end up like this?' Reo thought staring at Jill, his only friend, who was yelling at his mother who suddenly appeared at the apartment complex trying to get Reo to move back with her and her husband. 'Ugh…They're giving me a head ache, why do girls have to be so loud? It's too early for this…' He thought looking at his watch that said seven o'clock. "Guys… your being too-"

"What is all this racket?" He heard Elliot's voice question as he looked out toward the parking lot to see Elliot standing in front of a car as Alice was getting out of it.

"Ah, Elli-chan!" His mother shouts running over to him happily as Alice said something to the diver before the car pulled away and she waved at it.

"Uh… Your mother is so Bipolar or something…" Jill states with a huff of annoyance and Reo smiled sadly.

"Let's just get the rest of the stuff into the apartment before she forces us to put in back into Jacob's truck…" He states with a small sigh as he glanced at the blonde that was watching the scene with Elliot and Reo's mother, Lacie.

"It's kind of amusing to watch…" He states as he let out a small chuckle before jumping off the bed of his truck and grabbing one of the boxes. "Poor Elliot looks tired though… He must have just got off of work… I wonder if that was Will that brought them home." He questions as he handed the box to Jill before she moved to go inside and Reo grabbed a box his self.

"Can you stay out here and make sure my mother doesn't do anything rash?" He asks knowing that he had just met this person but for a strange reason he felt he could trust him.

"Sure… I was planning on talking to Alice, anyway. Ah, she's looking this way!" He states waving at Alice, who began to walk towards them.

"Right…" He says with a small sigh as he turned and walked into the building where Jill was waiting.

"I really like the aura here…" Jill says happily as they two made their way up the stairs toward his apartment.

"Yeah… I enjoy it as well." Reo says softly and Jill looked at him with a playful look.

"You seem a bit cheerful for being kicked out of your house at four in the morning." Jill says with a small smile and Reo flinched.

"Really?" He questions slightly letting a smile form on his face.

"You do… What's wrong? Are you that excited that you're moving in? Personally, I find moving a pain in the ass." She states with a small sigh as they stopped in front of the apartment and Reo unlocked the door before they entered the box filled room. "You're living room's going to look empty, you know that right?" She states with a small frown and he shrugs.

"I'm planning on spending most of the time working; I won't need a couch... or television." Reo states as they set down the boxes. "There, all that is left is the box of clothing and the bed frame." He states with a relieved look as he turned to leave and Jill followed.

"Wait, Phillipe! Elli-nii hasn't come in yet! Momma said we were allowed to go outside." A girls voice states as a boy ran past him and a girl stopped and looked at him with a look of fright. "Phillipe!" She cries out causing the boy to run back toward her.

"Hannah, what's wrong? Don't tell me you're scared! Momma knows we always go to see, Elli-nii, quit being such a big baby." He states as the girl burst into tears crying about a bad man and Reo felt like it was his fault.

"Awe… What'd you do Reo?" Jill states with a worried look and Reo lowered his head not sure what he did. "Oh… what are we going to do? I'm not good with kids." Jill states looking around with a panicked look as a man with silver hair appeared with a curious look on his fight.

"Well well… So this is where you two went." The man states with an amused look.

"PAPA!" Hannah cries out running over to the man and grabbing onto his leg.

"Is there something wrong, Hannah?" The man asks softly and the girl sobs words that were unable to be understood and the man got a bit of an annoyed look on his face. "Come now… no one can understand you if you're sobbing like that!" He states as he looked up at Phillipe before noticing someone walking down the hallway. "Looks like Elliot got off late this morning…" He states as the girl ripped away from him and ran off toward Elliot.

"Elli-nii! The bad man! The bad man's here." She cries jumping into the man and pointing the way she had come. Elliot simply looked a bit startled before frowning and kneeling in front of her.

"What are you talking about…? The bad man's dead, Hannah." Elliot says confused, letting the girl cling to him, wondering as to what it was that set the girl off before he glanced up and saw Jill and Reo standing in the doorway to Reo's apartment.

"Elliot, who is this?" Jill asks with a slight worried look and Elliot looked at her curiously before realizing they never met.

"Oh right, I've only spoken about her… this is Hannah… She's one of the children of the House of Fianna, right Hannah?" He says smiling at her trying to get her to smile back but all she did was hide her face in Elliot's jacket. "She's not usually this shy… She's just upset; shouldn't you be getting ready for school?" He questions as the girl pouted.

"I'll get ready for school if Elli-nii gets rid of the bad man…" She states and Elliot tilted his head with a curious look.

"Alright… I'll go find this 'bad' man, just go get ready for school and stop making things difficult for your 'Momma' and 'Papa'." Elliot states harshly before he gave her a small push and motioned for Phillipe to do the same. The two then pouted but did as they were told. The silver haired man simply smiled before turning away from them and leading the two back into their home.

"Poor Hannah-san… What do you think spooked her, Elliot?" Jill questions with a small frown and Elliot glanced at Reo who was still staring at the floor.

"She just doesn't like strangers, is all… She thinks every new person she meets is a '_bad'_ man and starts crying. It's alright though, she'll get to know you two and become friendlier." Elliot says with a reassuring look on his face. "I'm surprised to see you again…" He states with a small smile. 'I kind of feel like a stalker now since I ran into him earlier…' He thought with a bit of an embarrassed feeling as Reo looked at him with a small frown.

'Right… like you give a rat's ass.' Reo thought before turning away. "Yeah…? Never thought I'd have to put up with seeing your face again, either… At least you're dress nicer." He states casually. Elliot looked at him with a slight annoyed look before he heard clanking and looked over his shoulder only to laugh at the site of Alice and the blonde boy carrying up a metal bed frame.

"Ah, our muscle man Alice to the rescue again." Jill says playfully with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Oh shut up and open the door bitch!" Alice states in annoyance as Reo sighs and opens the door.

"Why do you always attract strangers?" Reo questions Jill who looked at him confusedly.

"They're not strangers… Elliot's my ex-boyfriend, Oz is my best friend, and Alice is… well. She's Alice." Jill says with a nonchalant look and Reo shook his head. "Oh and Lacie-san's your mother… but She doesn't count as a stranger." She adds with a slight cheerful look and Reo rolls his eyes as he watched the blonde and Alice carry the bed framing into the apartment.

"Where is she exactly?" Reo stated with an annoyed look.

"Your father came and picked them up… He took one look at me, called me _a piece of street trash_ and took your mom home." Elliot states with a slight annoyed look. "If Lacie-san hadn't shown me a picture or tackled him happily, I would have taken the bastard down in a heartbeat." Elliot states with a slight scowl on his face and Reo smiled slightly.

'At least I'm not the only one that dislikes him.' Reo thought shaking his head slightly as he heard the blonde shout in victory. "I better go make sure they're not destroying the place." He states before Alice appeared in the door way and walked out of the apartment.

"Go get ready for school!" Elliot states to her and she scoffed.

"I'm tired… I want to skip." She states and Elliot scowled.

"Alice… Do you really want Pandora to lock you up again?" Elliot states in a serious look and she stops and looks at him coolly.

"Are you threatening me?" She states harshly.

"No, but they ordered you to attend high school… They stated that they'd do so if you did not keep up passing marks and skipped classes. I don't want you to be locked in darkness again and I am sure Will doesn't either." Elliot states as Alice frowned before sighing.

"Fine… Fine… I'm going to get changed." She states walking across the hall to their apartment as she entered the room Elliot noticed Reo still standing there with a curious look in his eyes.

"What did you mean by 'locked up'?" Reo questioned softly, curious as to why Elliot would state something so cruel to his sister.

"That would be none of your business, now would it?" Elliot states before walking toward his apartment. "Tell Gil-chan and Oz that I went to bed." He states giving a small stretch and Reo frowned at him before he turned and walked into his apartment.


	5. Secrets

**Fate: Rebirth**

**Summary:** Death can be cruel and you find you have so many things you want to say to the people you love so dearly but… What if you were reborn and the memories you held so dearly then are still there. Would you not want to make things right for your past-self?

**Chapter 5- Secrets**

'That guy annoys me… Why would he let someone lock his sister up for not going to school for a day?' Reo thought with a furrowed brow as he sat on the floor of his apartment with boxes scattered everywhere. Jill and the boy he found to be nick named 'Oz' had left about an hour ago and he had started to unpack until he found an item that he hadn't looked at it years. It was a white rabbit doll that the child from his memory had always carried. They had given it to him the day that they had disappeared and he hadn't seen them since. "It's been twelve years or so, right?" Reo whispered to the doll, feeling a bit foolish for talking to it. "I wonder why I cannot remember your owner's name or face anymore… I only remember bits and pieces of playing with you guys." He continues feeling extremely sad. "I'm planning on learning the piano, you know… That would make your master happy, right? We'll have to play together sometime." He says smiling before frowning. "I am talking to a doll… I've got to be crazy." He groans as he stood and set the doll on top of a box before he grabbed his keys. 'Maybe I'll take a break… and explore the little town by the lake. Maybe I'll find a library I can get a membership in.' Reo thought smiling slightly as he walked out of his apartment.

"Oh are you Reo-kun, by a chance?" A woman's voice questions softly and Reo turned to see Sarah standing in front of him with a laundry basket smiling happily.

"Um… Yes?" Reo says unsure of what was going on and the woman giggles.

"I am Sarah; I used to baby-sit you when I was in high school. It's been way too long..." She says with a giggle and Reo smiled politely as he suddenly remembered her.

"Right, I didn't recognize you for a moment." He says with small bow. "It's nice to see you." He adds and she nods at his words.

"It's nice that you moved back here… Not many of the people from when we were younger still live here… I mean after Elliot-kun's mother was murdered and everything else that happened they all moved away." Sarah says causing Reo to flinch at the mention of murder. "Oh, I'm sorry… That was inconsiderate of me… I thought you knew that it was…" She says with a worried look and Reo smiled apologetically.

"No, it's alright. I knew I just didn't know that _that_ Elli was the Elli that lived here back then." Reo states not sure why but he couldn't remember anyone living there that looked like Elliot when he was younger.

"True… He's completely different than before. It's almost like he's turning into someone completely different." She says with a slight giggle before looking at her watch. "Well I better go hang these up. It was nice seeing you." She states before she began walking away.

"Nice seeing you too." Reo says before sighing. 'I had no idea that she still lived here.' Reo thought remembering the bouncy high schooler that took care of him when his mother had to work. 'I wonder who else lives here…' He thought before he frowned. 'Elliot's mother was murdered here… so why does he still live here?' Reo thought as he remembered the blurred vision of the child with the white rabbit. 'Her mother died too… I wonder if they were siblings.' He thought and went toward the stairs to head to the first floor.

As he entered the hallway of the first floor he heard the sound of a piano playing and tilted his head curiously before moving forward to the room that he hadn't seen since he was a little boy. 'This room was the play room.' He thought cracked the door open to hear the piano grow louder before he peeked inside. He gasped slightly when he saw that it was Elliot playing the piano but he also was surprised at the look on his face. It looked extremely sad and pained as if playing the song brought him pain. 'I thought he said he was going to bed...' Reo thought with a slight annoyed look on her face as the song stopped abruptly and hands were slammed down onto the keys causing Reo to jump.

"Damn it!" He heard Elliot shout in frustration. "How can I find someone who's been dead for two hundred years?" He yells as Reo looked through the crack in the door to see Elliot grabbing his head in frustration. "I don't have much time… Why can't I find him…? I found everyone else. Earnest, Claude, Fred, Vanessa, Oz, Gilbert, Vincent, even some old Pandora members… so why? Why can't I find you…? You're the one I so badly want to find." Elliot says starting to shake and Reo tensed because he felt like the person in front of him was crying.

'For some reason I feel bad standing here like this…' Reo thought sighing as he entered the room silently and stood by the door waiting for him to get over his little break down. When he thought Elliot had calmed down enough he cleared his throat. Elliot jumped slightly before looking at him with a surprised look. "I thought you said you don't play much anymore." Reo stated remembering that he had said something along those lines to his mother.

"I only play when I need to clear my head of memories that are not mine." Elliot states turning back around and he began to play a different melody and Reo flinched because he remembered hearing it before.

"That song… my mother was named after it…" He states softly and Elliot nodded.

"I know… It became a famous piece after a man found it in the ruins of the Nightray household. It's called 'Lacie' but you know the man didn't even take credit for creating it. He simply wrote as that the composer was a scion of the Nightray House… He said he would have loved to hear the entire song but half of the music sheets were missing and there was only the melody left." Elliot says softly as he began to play the melody in a different arrangement but it sounded hollow as if it needed another playing. "Lacie is meant for two not one… It's so obvious that the man wanted to hear it so he wrote his own version but since it was not the one he wanted to hear he did not put much heart into it, that's why his song wasn't very popular and it died out after it came out." He adds softly and Reo frowned.

"And yet you can play it without a hitch…Must be wonderful to have that talent." Reo states in slight annoyance as he walked over to the piano.

"It's not talent… I simply remember learning how to play from a past life." Elliot states with a slight chuckle and Reo raised an eye brow.

"Past life? You're into that type of stuff? Who would have thought that a tool like you would be interest in such a spiritual thing…?" Reo thought slipping his hands into his pockets.

"Who are you calling _a tool_? Anyway just because I keep in shape doesn't mean that I'm not spiritual… I like to think that everyone had one, a past life that is, and if you try hard enough, you can remember what it was like to be in that persons shoes… To see their hardships, to feel their hate, love, sadness, happiness… To completely understand that persons decisions or even to curse them out for their decisions…It's kind of Romantic, don't you think?" Elliot states smiling softly as he looked at Reo. "In a Roman sense of the way of course…" He states with a playful look on his face before he moved over and patted the bench. "Here, you want to play something? I usually am the only one that plays the piano everyone else is too busy." Elliot states with a knowing look in his eyes as Reo stared at him like he was a nut.

'First you talk about something weird like past lives and then ask me to play the piano with you…' Reo thought in annoyance but he sat down anyway. "I don't really know how to play." He says with slumped shoulders as he looked at the worn keys.

"You'll never learn if you don't touch the keys… I'll teach you a bit? I have time…" Elliot says as Reo stared at him with slightly wide eyes and Elliot looked at him confusedly. "You don't want to?" He asks but Reo shook his head.

"Of course I want to learn… Um…It's just, what you just said… It reminded me of a girl I used to be friends with is all." He state softly and Elliot frowned.

"It wouldn't be the first time people have said I reminded them of a girl. Personally I blame my mother for always dressing me weird." He states with an amused but longing look. "Here, let's start with the scale." He states reaching over to play the keys in front of Reo and Reo watched his fingers intently memorizing each key and letter that Elliot spoke. "Okay now you try…" Elliot states and Reo went along with it and did as he was told slowly doing as Elliot had flawlessly done.

'Why are my fingers shaking…?' Reo pondered, watching his fingers tremble as they hit the wrong key. He flinched and scowled; embarrassed that he hit the wrong note because of the trembling.

"Take things at your own pace… You cannot learn how to play something in a day, you know." Elliot states softly as he repeated what he did and Reo watched and continued to memorize the keys. Elliot glanced at Reo with a curious look as watched the man try to repeat the pattern that he had just played and noticed the man's fingers trembling. He wondered why they'd be trembling like that but he could think of no explanation as to why.

"Elliot, are you hitting on the new tenant already…?" A woman's voice states amusedly causing the two to flinch and Elliot jump out of his seat.

"Fuck you, Chiara! I don't hit on anyone!" Elliot shouts glaring at the woman standing in the door way with her strawberry blonde hair pulled up into a high pony tail. She wore a light sports bra and a pair of spandex leggings that stopped at the middle of her shins. "Why don't you wear normal clothing for a change? It's disgraceful to dress so vulgarly." He states in annoyance and the girl smiled before she noticed Reo staring at her.

"Huh? That's not a girl… I didn't know you were into men again, Elliot." She states with a surprised and disappointed look causing Elliot grimace.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? I was just teaching him the scale." Elliot states with a slight pink tint to his cheeks as he heard Reo continue to play the scale.

"Really? Humph… at least I don't have to worry about him being competition then." She says flicking her hair over her shoulder giving him a playful look. "You know my arms are always open to you." She says and Elliot rolls his eyes.

"Not my type… So get over yourself, yah dimwit." Elliot states with a bored look on his face as he turned away from her.

"You're so mean… You don't even have a girlfriend! I've asked your little hooker friends!" She states and flinches when Elliot spun back around and faced her with a murderous look in his eyes.

"What did you just call them? Get out of here before I punch you, Chiara! I can't believe you would call them that!" He shouts and the girl looked at him startled before turning and running out of the room. "I swear she's just as bad as Earnest was…" Elliot states in annoyance as he stormed over to the window and glared out of it trying to recompose his self.

'Why is he so angry…?' Reo thought as he stared at the keys. 'Well, I would be a little annoyed if someone, who looked like _that,_ called Jill a hooker but I wouldn't punch a girl.' He thought with a small frown. "You know hitting girls is wrong, right…" He states as he pressed down on one of the keys.

"I'd never hit a girl… I just say it to make her leave. She values her face more than anything else… So if I punched her she would have a black eye and she act like it is the end of the world." He states with a slight scratch to the back on his head. "I don't understand why girls are so obsessed with their faces…" He says with a small shrug before walking over to the piano and looking down at the keys.

"I don't understand a lot of things about girls… so I can sympathize with you." Reo says softly as Elliot smiled slightly.

'Is that why you mother thinks you're_ gay_?' He thought with a small chuckle and Reo looked at him curiously.

"Was that funny?" He questions with a hint of annoyance and Elliot shook his head still smiling.

"No, I was just thinking of something your mother had told me." He says playing a little melody on the piano and Reo groaned.

"Oh God, what did she say to you?" He stated letting his head fall into his hand.

"Well she said that you're going through a 'faze' where you are interested in men… probably from not having a father until recently and that I should watch out because I am one of the '_cute_' ones." Elliot states with amusement in his voice as he watched Reo shake his head with a slight annoyed look on his face. "_Do_ you like guys?" He asks with a slight smile and Reo glared at him.

"First off, don't ever ask another guy that, especially one that you barely know and secondly, no… I'm not interested in them at all. I just told her and her husband that so he'd kick me out of his business and out of the house." He states with a frustrated sigh.

"Why not just leave?" Elliot asks as he leaned against the side of the piano and Reo frowned looking down at the keys of the piano causing his bangs to hide his eyes. "You love your mother and you don't want to make her sad, right?" He questions but Reo didn't answer him so Elliot figured he didn't want to talk about it.

"I do love her and I hate seeing her cry… But all she does is talk; she never listens to a word I say!" Reo says softly pressing the f-sharp key. "And when she does listen she'll twist it into something completely different to fit her standards! I was so sick of it! So I told her that because I felt it was so out of her standards that she would have to let go but she didn't… She twisted it again." He states with a sigh before Elliot smiled slightly.

"I have a couple of friends that could help you make it more believable if you want… They're girls of course but they like to dress like men. They pull it off quite well I might add…" He states with a small chuckle and Reo snorted.

"No thanks… I'll just let her believe what she wants. I'm moved in and she cannot get me to move out." He says calmly as Elliot frowned and glanced at the window.

"Well then that's a good way to think of it…" Elliot states softly. 'This is getting awkward…' Elliot thought with a small sigh before he heard Reo clear his throat

"So… Are you Gay?" Reo questions with a slight smirk on his face obviously trying to pay Elliot back for calling him gay earlier but Elliot didn't even flinch as he shook his head.

"I don't really have a preference… I believe I am straight but I really don't have an interest for either gender…" He states with a small shrug. "I don't bother myself with such useless things… I suppose." He adds and Reo frowned wondering slightly why someone would say such words but he refused to ask him and Elliot looked like he didn't want to tell him anytime soon.

"It's sad that you think that way… but I'm sure you have your reasons." Reo whispered as he felt Elliot moved away from the piano.

"That's a secret… But I'm sure that even you have secrets that you don't want people to know about." Elliot states with a soft voice as his phone rang. "Excuse me… It's my work place." He says as he walked out of the room. Reo frowned slightly as he looked at the keys of the piano and hit some of the keys, playing an off key version of 'Mary Had a Little Lamb'.

'Secrets… Heh… You'd be surprised; I don't have much of anything.' Reo thought standing from the piano with a small sigh. 'I feel a little better than before…' Reo thought softly as he remembered the strange woman he had met earlier that day and frowned. 'She spoke so familiar to me… It was annoying but I felt like she was trying really hard to be cheerful... Fake happiness is always the easiest to notice.' He thought with a slight snort of amusement at the thought. He then heard the door open and Elliot reentered the room.

"Sorry to cut the lesson short but I just got called in for my job. Apparently it's important… It better not be the same damn thing as last time." Elliot states muttering the last sentence but Reo clearly understood it and smiled slightly.

"It's fine…I think I should get back to my room anyway. I still have to unpack some things." Reo states softly as he turned toward Elliot with a calm look on his face. 'Didn't I want to go to the library?' He thought as he left the room with a confused look on his face as he heard someone's foot steps behind him, he expected to see Elliot but there was no one behind him and he frowned slightly wondering what was. 'Not this again… I thought I had out grown things like this.' He thought sighing as he remembered when he was a little boy and would hear children's laughter and other things like that. He sighed as he continued on and stopped in front of his apartment and opened the door only to find the things he had left in his boxes and other things flung across the room. "What the hell?" Reo shouts in anger wondering what had happened as he saw the white rabbit sitting on the window seal and he frowned because he remembered it sitting on a box when he left. 'Somebody is fucking messing with me… Mother probably is doing this as to scare me away.' He thought in annoyance as he left the room and slammed the door. He went down to the landlady's room and told her about the incident and she went up and inspected the lock and his room but found no signs of a break in so she told him that he shouldn't let it bother him and if he needed her to she'd have someone change the locks. Once she was gone he quickly straightened things up and placed the white rabbit on an empty shelf with a serious look on his face. "I won't be frightened away by something stupid like that… I wonder how it got like that anyway. Probably some of the residents messing with me… Nothing was missing so I shouldn't worry about it…' Reo thought uncomfortable with his own thoughts. There was then a knock on his door and he went over to see who it was. When he opened the door there was a girl standing on the other side of it with a huge grin on her face.

"Hey, you just moved in this morning right?" She says with bright shimmering eyes and Reo thought she couldn't be any older than thirteen.

"Yes, does your mother know you're skipping school?" He questions with an eye brow raised and the girl giggled at his words.

"That's flattering but I think you should know… I'm twenty-five." She says with a slight wink causing Reo to shake his head in disbelief. "Well anyway, the name's Miki. I live in the apartment down the hall. Here! I made these for you. You might get more things like this the people here are really friendly." She says holding out a plate full of cookies.

"I can't acep-" He starts but the plate was forced into his hands.

"It's custom here… I was the new resident last year… The people that live here have been here for at least ten years… so they always love it when new people come and they always treat you like family... Oh right, have you met Elliot? He moved here two years ago… so he's a newbie and his kid sister is so cute but everyone treats him like he's lived here longer than them. He's so popular here." She says with a giggle and Reo smiled slightly.

'I can't seem to go anywhere in this build without running into something that has to do with this guy.' Reo thought scratching his head. "I've already met him… He's friends with one of my friends." He says causing the girl to grin even wider.

"Yeah, he tends to know a lot of people. Well… anyway I just thought I'd stop by and introduce myself. We should hang out sometime! See yah." She says with a small wink before she pranced away and Reo looked at the cookies nervously.

'I don't think I'm going to be eating this…' He thought nervously as he shut the door and put the cookies down on the kitchen counter and went to finish unpacking. To his surprise the girl, Miki, was right and almost everyone on the floor stopped by and introduced themselves. It was surprising and a bit annoying in Reo's opinion. He just wanted to be left alone but he knew that it may just not happen now that he joined the House of Fianna.


	6. Attraction

**Fate: Rebirth**

**Summary:** Death can be cruel and you find you have so many things you want to say to the people you love so dearly but… What if you were reborn and the memories you held so dearly then are still there. Would you not want to make things right for your past-self?

**Chapter 6- Attraction**

_There was a trembling in his body… The essence of blood had filled his senses. The sickening scent of blood made him gag as he opened his eyes to see a boy lying on the ground. He felt his heart beat quicken and the bile rise in his stomach. There was so much blood… There was no way the person was alive but the boy found himself quickly crawling over to the teen._

_"Eh…" The boy goes to whisper but stops touching the boy's throat to try and find a pulse. There was none. "…" He whispers a name he could not hear as he removed his trembling hand before looking at the puddle of blood he was now sitting in. He then realized his hands were stained in blood. He screamed out the boy's name before crying out in agony feeling a unavoidable pain in his chest as his screaming rose growing louder as he gripped his head to block out his own screaming._

**_"Don't cry…I'll make you forget everything that makes you cry, Reo… So you won't hate me." _**_A voice whisper and there was nothing but darkness._

**_…_**

'I awoke to that horrid nightmare again… All I wanted was a nap and I got _that_.' Reo thought staring at the keys to the piano that he was sitting at. It had been about a week since he had moved in and he noticed that he started to get into the routine of coming to the piano room at least once a day but all he did was sit there. He didn't know why he'd sit in that room, he supposed so he'd learn the piano but he couldn't bring himself to hit the keys. Usually while he sat there he thought about how freely he hit the keys when he had first played the piano with Elliot but the only thing that filled his mind currently was the nightmare he had.

'That person… was very important to me, I suppose. He looked not even sixteen seventeen years old… so young. I don't understand what happened to him but just thinking about it hurts my head.' Reo though trying to remember the details of the dream but they had almost all but vanished from his mind. 'Why does it always come back so strongly and then go away like this… Even nightmares linger longer than this nightmare does... And it's always so detailed so horrible and I'm always so upset… but then I don't feel anything afterwards.' He thought furrowing his brow. He then decided that it wasn't worth brooding over and lifted his hand up to hit the first key in the scale when the door slid open. His hand flinched and he looked up with a surprised look expecting his step sister Rumi to be standing there like she had done in the past when he had worked up the courage to hit the notes but instead there stood Alice, Elliot's little sister who looked a bit disappointed.

"Do you know where Elliot is?" She asks calmly with a slight tilt to her head as Reo shook his head with a curious look. Alice seemed to get an annoyed look on her face before she turned to leave. He could have sworn he heard her mutter something about Elliot always disappearing when it was time to take his medicine and slammed the door shut behind her. Completely confused at what just happened he raised an eye brow to the closed door before turning back toward the piano deciding that it was none of his business. A few minutes later he heard a shout. "There you are you Bastard!" Reo heard Alice shout at the top of her lungs from what sounded like outside before he flinched at the tone of her voice.

'Does she have to be so loud?' Reo thought frowning as he hit the first key in annoyance.

"Today too, Reo-kun?" A female voice states amusedly as Reo jumped not even sensing someone open the door as he looked in the door way to see Miki standing there with an amused look on her face.

"What's wrong with being in here?" Reo questions as Miki beamed at him.

"Nothing… I like the piano. Do you play?" She says and Reo shook his head but she just continued to smile. "Me either… Only Elliot and Elli-chan played." She says softly frowning at the keys. "It's a shame Elliot is hiding from Alice right now or he could play us a master piece." She says glancing at Reo with a slight smile.

"I don't see why you people all bring him up so much." Reo states harshly. 'It's so annoying… He's all I hear about anymore.' He thought in annoyance.

"I don't know what you're talking about… You must be friends with a lot of the people he knows. He always seems to hunt people down that are familiar to him so if you know him you probably know a lot of the others." Miki states only to receive a confused look from Reo. "Okay… Maybe you're not like the others." She says with a small frown before placing her hand on her hip. "What school did you go to?" She states and Reo rolled his eyes.

"I was home-schooled from Middle up." He states casually as Miki furrowed her brow.

"Really? Damn, that sucks… Well then… Where did you usually hang out?" She states with a curious look.

"Why are you asking?" He says with a slight annoyed glare and she smirked at him obviously not afraid of him.

"You said the people around you all know Elliot, right? Well I'm trying to find out why? Isn't it obvious?" She replies and Reo shook his head.

"No… Why didn't you just say that in the first place?" He questions and she laughs at him.

"What's the fun in that? It's funnier watching you squirm uncomfortably." She says chuckling while she watched him stand up.

"I'm not some sort of amusement." He states going to leave when Miki laughed and stepped in front of him.

"Of course you aren't…" She says with a large grin on her face. "But wouldn't you want to at least know my connection to him?"

"I'm not interested…" He states moving around the girl before he made his way around her but she grabbed him.

"Wait! Do you have to work tomorrow?" She says grinning cheerily as Reo frowned.

"No why do you ask?" He questions glaring at her. 'She's been bugging me all week, ever since I met her.' He thought scowling at her and she simply continued to grin.

"Then we should hang out tonight! I know of a great club! Let's go together! There's a kicking band playing tonight." She says happily as Reo shook his head.

"No thanks… Clubs and dancing are not really my thing." He says casually trying to pull his hand away from her but she kept a tight grip on him.

"But I will be with you and we can get to know each other." Miki says happily pulling on his arm and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm not interested…" He states casually as Miki pouts and let go of his hand.

"You're no fun…" She states with a small frown on her face as he left the room and walked to his apartment.

'Are people my age always this weird? I mean Jill-chan isn't weird at all but that Oz… er… Jacob-kun is really weird. He's always smiling and saying weird things. I don't really understand him.' He thought frowning as he entered his apartment. He looked at his apartment which was currently filled with books and sighed with a small smile. 'I've got to get some furniture. It looks like a ghost's room.' He thought with a slight chuckle as he shut his door. He then moved over to where the white rabbit was sitting with a book placed open and face down. "Hello Miss White Rabbit… Is my book still on the right page?" Reo says sitting down beside the rabbit and picking up the book and start reading, slowly getting lost in the plot.

"Grr… I cannot believe you actually climbed up onto the damn roof!" Alice shouts pulling Elliot down the hall of Pandora Headquarters.

"Oh shut up… I told you I didn't want to come right now." An Elliot growl in annoyance as Alice scoffs at him.

"You have to get the new mission specs!" Alice states annoyed at the man in beside her but Elliot simply frowned at her. "What is the problem? Did that damn shrink tell you something again? What did the bastard say? I'll murder him." Alice states in an annoyed look as Elliot sighed.

"Dan said that if I didn't stop acting like a boy named Elliot Nightray existed he was going to let my uncle lock me away in a mental hospital. Little do they know about the side effects that will cause me and those poor tenants of the hospital...!" Elliot says with a small sigh and Alice stops.

"You would go ape-shit probably become Humpty-Dumpty." Alice states with a serious look. "Those people are clueless to what you are and yet they insist that Pandora is hurting you and want to protect you from the organization." Alice says with a small glare as Elliot smiled gently at her.

"I'm sure they are using me for their evil plans but I don't have any power over that because I need their services to keep my powers under control." Elliot says with a small chuckle as Alice stopped.

"When I remember the tragedy that killed Oz and the others then you will be the first I tell. All I know is that they still plan to obtain the Will of the Abyss and destroy the Baskervilles." Alice whispers softly and Elliot frowns.

"It's alright Alice… I know you will and I will return any memories of yours I find." He says softly patting her head and she nodded.

"I'm slightly afraid to find out now…after losing my memory twice. I'm afraid…" She whispers suddenly sounding like the little girl she looked like and Elliot smiled gently as he remembered how the girl had acted in the past when Elliot Nightray had seen her.

'He never spoke a word to the girl but he saw how she acted… I wish she was still that way but after losing her memories again and only remembering fragments of her past she is losing herself.' He thought sadly as he heard a shout of joy.

"Hearts-chan! You're here!" Lily's voice shouts gleefully as the girl jumped on him with Bandersnatch right after her.

"Afternoon you two…" He says smiling gently as he patted Bandersnatch and held onto the girl. "Have you seen Jack by a chance? He was supposed to come and pick us up but he did not." He says calmly and the girl frowned.

"Jack stormed into the room Lily wasn't allowed in and started shouting really loud about Hearts-chan and a boy named Reo… He said that _they _were trying to use someone named shii-head to push you away from each other. Who's Reo, Hearts-chan? Why do they not want Reo near, Hearts-chan?" Lily says with a curious look and Elliot smiled sadly.

"Well the Reo you are talking about was a friend of mine… That Reo witnessed the murder of my mother. I had erased his memories so he wouldn't suffer anymore but the people here at Pandora do not wish for him to remember because the incident had to do with a chain like Bandersnatch but a lot meaner. If he remembered he'd be in danger." Elliot says softly setting Lily onto the ground. "So Lily-san needs to keep what she heard a secret so she doesn't get in trouble." He adds taking her hand gently. "I will keep it a secret that you know and protect you if you protect yourself by keeping it a secret." Elliot states kissing her hand gently as Lily blushed slightly and smiled.

"Lily promises to keep it a secret. Lily doesn't understand why but Lily won't tell because Hearts-chan asked her not to." Lily says smiling at him as he nodded.

"Wait a minute, Elliot! That kid that listened to our demo tape… He's the kid form your childhood. The one that had…" Alice says with a small frown and Elliot nodded, stopping her from finishing, before they saw Jack walking towards them.

"Keep it on the down low, Alice. Jack can't know we know that we know about the head that was sent out." He says softly as Jack smiled at the two. "Run along, Lily… It's about lunch time is it not?" He says softly as Lily smiled at him and nodded.

"Come play with us after work, Hearts-chan." She says before running off with her dog fallowing after her. Jack watched her run off before he looked at them with a small smile.

"Ah, sorry about not picking you two up, I got called in to a meeting by the higher ups about the new mission. We're _all_ supposed to go on it tonight." Jack says with a small smile on his face.

"But it's a school night… They better give me an excused absence, dammit." Alice states as Jack smiled and held up a sheet of paper.

"Don't worry, Alice. We know it's too close to the festival for you to miss school so you were excused from this mission and Lady Ada will be your replacement." Jack says casually and Alice pouts.

"I think she'd rather skip the preparations for the play, right Alice?" A boy's voice states as Jack scowled.

"Jacob, I told you _you_ were not to come to my work place." Jack states facing his brother and the blonde boy frowned.

"But William… I wanted to see you and since you choose not to answer my phone calls I came here knowing you'd be here." He says with a cheerful look as he pranced over and grinned at Alice and Elliot. "Besides this is the only time I can flirt with Alice without looking like a pervert." He says grinning at Alice who scowled and kicked him in the stomach.

"Try it bastard, I'll kick you between the legs next time." Alice states and he nodded to show he understood.

"You should look around at the people around you more often, Oz… Maybe you'd find someone who's actually in love with you… Alice is your friend but that's all she is, you know." Elliot says with a small sigh remembering how Jill looked at him. 'Poor Gil… His master is still a complete idiot.' Elliot thought with a small frown as Oz continued to try and hit on Alice, ignoring Elliot's words.

"We really have to get ready for our mission. Alice, why don't you see Jacob out…" Jack says politely as Oz frowns at him. Oh come on Will can't I come with? I want to join your organization. Jill and I have been studying real hard…" Oz states with a small pout as he noticed a blonde haired woman walking toward them.

"Holy…Goddess of Venus." Oz mutters staring at the girl with wide eyes causing Elliot to slam his fist down onto the shorter male's head.

"Keep it in your pant, pervert! That would be off limits to you." Alice states in a serious voice as the girl suddenly jumped on her.

"Alice-_san! ~3_" The blonde says happily hugging the girl with all her might. "I'm so happy to see you again! It's good to see B-rabbit is still alive." She continues cuddling Alice with a happy look on her face.

"Lady Ada… Alice isn't used to being hugged like that." Jack says with a small chuckle as Ada lets go of him and looked at Jack with shimmering eyes.

"I am so very sorry, Jack-sama." She says with a small blush on her cheeks and Elliot scowls.

"Why are you two still so formal? I know you're from back then but you can call on us without suffixes you know." Elliot states as Ada looked at him with startled eyes before smiling.

"Sir Elliot…? It's good to see you again too." She says with a playful look in her eyes causing Elliot's eye to twitch.

"Damn it, woman! You're doing it on purpose!" Elliot states with a small glare on his face and Ada laughed warmly.

"That's the Nightray I remember!" She says cheerfully jumping forward and hugging him. "It's good to see you Elli-chan." She says pulling away with a small smile on her lips causing Elliot to sigh.

"Right…" He says scratching the back of his head pushing her away and that's when Ada noticed Oz who was currently being beaten by Alice because of something that he obviously had said.

"Oniichan?" She says with slight shock as Oz looked at her and she frowned noticing his eyes were not the same color as her brother's. "Oh, I'm sorry… You just look like my big brother from behind…" She says turning away with a small disappointed sigh.

"Ada…" Jack says frowning as she smiled at him.

"It's okay… I know he's dead. R-er… Glen Baskerville killed him." Ada says softly as she turned to Elliot. "I came over to ask you two when we were going to start the mission." She says politely.

"As soon as Jacob leaves and I can fill Elliot in on the specs." Jack states calmly as Jacob stands up and steps toward Ada.

"You… Have I seen you around be for?" He asks curiously and Ada flinched stepping away from him.

"Um… I live here at Pandora so I don't think so. I don't usually get out much." She says feeling her cheeks flush as she spoke to him. "Y-You really look like my brother you know… It's quite creepy." She says causing Oz to look at her disappointedly.

"Ah… I get that a lot with the people that Elliot hangs out with. I always look familiar to them but they say they don't know me." Oz says scratching the back of his head.

"Well… I am Ada. It's nice to meet you." She says politely and Oz perks up.

"Nice to meet you as well… My name's Jacob but people call me O-mmph." Oz goes to say but Alice covers his mouth and drags him away.

"Come on stupid time to leave! Elliot you owe me! Meat! You will make me MEAT for lunch!" She shouts dragging the boy away and Ada looked at him confusedly.

"I have no idea why she didn't let him finish." He says and Ada smiled at him.

"Why don't we fill you in while you get ready Elliot?" Jack says calmly handing Elliot an envelope. Elliot nodded and looked at the location they'd be in and smirked.

"Well then… We can have some fun… How 'bout it? You want to go on a date with the Queen of Hearts,_ Lady_ Ada?" Elliot questions with a playful look on his face and she laughed softly.

"Only if she can handle the 'Door-mouse'…" She says playfully and Elliot grinned.

"As long as it does not bore me to death..." He says cheekily and they both laughed as they walked down the hall toward a room that was marked the Queen of Hearts. Jack watched the two before frowning.

'Elliot… You're sister's little friend that you so desperately are protecting is slowly breaking out of your spell. You won't be able to protect him from the memories of their deaths for long and he may have to join us in order to protect him from your father.' Jack thought frowning sadly as he began walking toward the room the two had entered when he was stopped by the man named, Surge.

"I thought I saw the last of the Dukedoms wandering around here… she does realize that it is dangerous for her to move around freely without guards does she not?" Surge asks curiously with a stern face.

"The business of Lady Ada Vessalius is none of your concern… Now if you'd please excuse me." He states harshly as he turned and walked away. 'Lady Ada is a far more dangerous opponent then you think, Surge. She stole the door-mouse form her ex-courter and ended him after all.' He thought smiling slightly at what the girl had admitted to doing.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

"Okay… And how did you say you know her, Jill-chan?" Reo says with a slight annoyed look at Jill stood beside him with teary eyes.

"I don't know her… She just knows Elliot." Jill says sniffling slightly as Miki popped up beside them.

"Come on you two! Get the lead out of your shoes and move! We're going to miss the opening!" Miki states cheerfully as she pushes the two down the street.

"But Miki-san! I said I don't do well with crowds!" Jill whines letting tears fall down her cheeks and Reo growled at the girl pushing him.

"You are a tricky bitch, you know that?" Reo grumbles as Miki giggled.

"Yep, that's me! But I figured if you wouldn't hang out with me I'd get a friend of yours and since all of your friends seem to know Elliot it was easy to find one that knew you!" She says giddily as Jill frowned.

"I'm sorry, Reo-kun." She says miserably.

"It's not your fault this bitch is fucking crazy if she thinks I came willingly because I wanted to. I would not let her take you to some strange place alone with her. Who knows what she'd do…" Reo says glaring at the girl who was grinning at him.

"Awe… We just met a few days ago and you already know me soooo well. I'm so happy!" She says teasingly as Reo sighed.

"Whatever… Just shut-up and let's get this over with." He says in annoyance as the girl squealed in his ear. 'Note to self… Never speak to this nut job again.' He thought silently.


	7. Bar

**Fate: Rebirth**

**Summary:** Death can be cruel and you find you have so many things you want to say to the people you love so dearly but... What if you were reborn and the memories you held so dearly then are still there. Would you not want to make things right for your past-self?

**Chapter 7- Bar**

"Aren't you two having fun?" Miki asks with a playful smile on her face as she looked at the two standing stiffly in the corner.

"No! You brought two perfectly straight people to a _gay_ bar!" Reo states in annoyance as Miki pouted.

"It for the band though… They're really awesome don't you think?" Miki says happily.

"A bunch of garbling garbage is what it is!" Reo states annoyed glaring at Miki who frowned in disappointment.

"You just need to unwind! Why don't you two dance with the others here! Ah, look at her… She's pretty cute!" Miki says pointing to a busty blonde woman in what looked like a frilly dominatrix outfit.

"Dear lord you've got to be kidding me." Reo states as Jill stepped forward.

"Ah… I see we have a taker." Miki says in triumph.

"The Queen of Hearts and the Door Mouse... What are they doing here?" Jill says with a look of awe as Miki looked closer at the two and her eyes seemed to widen.

"Well I'll be damned… It is the Door Mouse and Hearts." Miki states in annoyance as Reo furrowed his eye brows.

'Were have I heard the name Hearts before?' He thought as he remembered the woman that had stalked him the day he moved out of his parent's Condo. He moved slightly trying to see the woman but all he saw was a black haired woman with blood red lips. 'That's not the same person…' He thought sighing in what he thought was relief.

"Hmm… What's wrong? Door Mouse is not a Lesbian… I'm not sure about Hearts but you still have a chance, you look girlly enough." Miki says with a playful look before she grabbed both of their hands. "Let's go chit-chat with the ladies…" She says with a playful wink as she pulled the two toward the two girls. "Hey! Hey! Hey!" She calls with a huge grin on her face as the two look at her startled.

"Miki-san…" The blonde says startled slightly as she looked at Jill and smiled sadly. "Gilbert-kun..." She whispers sadly as she turned her eyes away from the girl and looked at Reo. Her eyes instantly thinned and Reo flinched as he watches the black haired woman step in front of the blonde.

"Miki… I didn't know you frequented this bar." The woman states coolly as she glanced at Reo. "And you have friends." She adds and Reo scowls.

"I am not her friend… She dragged us her against our will." Reo states noticing the blonde glaring at him with a menacing look in her eyes. 'That girl does not like me does she… She looks about what? Eighteen…? Geez, what did I do to make her look at me like that?' Reo thought stepping over toward Jill.

"Oh you're so mean, Reo-kun… They are my friends; you have a problem with that? _Hearts_?" She says with a slight feel of ice on her tongue.

"Of course not… Shall we go dance, Door-chan?" The woman questions holding out her hand as the blonde quickly took it, never looking away from Reo, who was feeling extremely nervous about her. "Door-chan… That person is not who you think he is… That person was killed many years ago. Please remember that." She adds as the two walk away hand in hand.

"Who would have thought we'd see them here?" Jill says with a small blush as Reo looked at her confusedly.

"Who are they?" Reo questions as Miki sighed before she saw someone waving her over and she bounced away leaving the two to talk alone.

"Members of Pandora…The chain division…They are named after the chains that they possess or are… in Hearts case." Miki says running her fingers through her hair. "They usually do the dirty business which is catching illegal contractors." She adds with a slight shrug. "People like me who are in the Head division are no match against those two." She says frowning at the spot where the two were standing at.

"Oh... right Reo-kun's not studying to become a Pandora member. He wouldn't know about the chain division or the head division, right?" Jill says cheerfully as Reo looked at her confusedly.

"I don't even know what a division is…" Reo states with a small frown as Jill giggled.

"Right… The divisions are four different types. Created in dedication to the four Dukedoms... The Chain Division is Nightray, the Gun Division Vessalius, Dagger Division Rainsworth, and intelligence, Baruma." Jill says with a small smile as Reo frowned but nodded. "They were created after the second tragedy that caused all the Dukedoms to disappear and the abyss it's self became locked away because the doors and keys were lost. There's a member there named Jack, who is said to be the reincarnation of the Hero of the Sablier Tragedy. I really want to meet him!" She says with a huge grin on her face and Reo continued to frown at her.

"Is that what you're going to college for?" He asks and Jill chuckled nervously.

"I only told mother that so she would sign the papers for me… I am actually in training to become a member of the Gun division in the Pandora Organization." Jill says excitedly and Reo frowned at her.

"Gun division… but you'd do so much better in Intelligence wouldn't you? I mean, isn't that division or any division dangerous, Jill? Why do you want to become one of them? And why haven't you told me about this before?" Reo says a bit hurt that his friend was keeping secrets.

"Because I knew you'd try to talk me out of it!" She states in a serious way as she crossed her arms. "Besides Jacob-kun is joining the Guns division too! So, I have to join so I can protect him! It's my fate to do so! I know it!" She says with a determined look on her face. "I'm still really weak and a cry baby but I want to become strong so I can make him notice me." She says with a stern look as Reo sighed.

"Just do it a normal way and tell him that you like him." Reo questions as Jill puffs her cheeks out.

"Right cause that totally works on boys... It took me three tries to get Elliot to realize I liked him." She says with a small scowl and Reo looked at her with disbelief in his eyes.

"Is he really that oblivious?" Reo asks and Jill scoffs.

"Jacob-kun is twice as bad... At least Elliot told me he got it the first time I said something… Jacob is so stupid! The first time I say I like him and he says he likes me too and that's why we're best friends… _BEST FRIENDS_! Can you believe that? He's so cruel to me…" Jill says furrowing her brow. "Then the second time I told him I had a crush on him at a mixer and he blamed it on me being a light weight and looking at him through a drunken haze." She states with a small frown. "That night also gave me a low blow when he almost went home with Chester… That I will never let him live down mind you." She states and Reo nodded letting her rant on about how mean her crush was.

'I suppose that I would be the same way if I was madly in love with someone.' He thought silently as he remembered his nightmare from earlier. 'That boy… In the dream… I wonder if I loved him. From how I was screaming then I might have… but… that was just a dream. I have no one that I love.' He thought with a small frown as he remembers the silver haired girl with the white rabbit. 'Maybe she was the one I was supposed to love but I don't know where she is anymore.' He thought feeling a bit sad but he then heard Jill ask him if he was listening. "Yes, Jill I am listening. Jacob-kun has ignored all of your attempts to confess to him so you need to catch his attention by becoming a member of Pandora to impress him." He states causing her to nod.

"That's right!" Jill says in an annoyed look and Reo shakes his head.

"I still don't understand why you have to do something so dangerous. I mean… You're beautiful… You have the body of a model. You should go to training to be one… You're not a killer Jill. You're not…"Reo states watching Jill's face turn a bright red.

"If I didn't know you since diapers I'd think you had a crush on me… And I am not beautiful." She says turning away from him fiddling her fingers embarrassedly.

"You are! Jacob's just too stupid not to notice." He says patting the girl's back with a calm look as she looked at him with a small nod.

I know… He's stupid and a pervert! If you don't have tits like Dolly Parton then he doesn't notice you at all! He's a complete reject! But I like him too much to give up…" She states and Reo simply smiled with a tired look on his face

"You go girl…" Miki says as she walked back over to them. "Personally I wish I still had my precious person…" Miki says with a martini in her hand and Jill looked at her curiously.

"Um… Did you break up?" Jill says with a slightly sad look and Miki smirks.

"Nah… She's dead." She says with a slight frown as she drank her drink with a bitter look on her face.

"I-I-I am sorry… I don't know what to say." Jill says looking down and Miki laughed warmly at her.

"No problem… It was a one-sided thing… She only had eyes for her big brother, who was a complete homo… no matter what he says." She says laughing and the two laugh nervously.

"Still I know how one-sided love feels." Jill says sighing and Miki chuckles.

"Sounds like you're giving up too early." Miki says with a small grin and Jill rolls her eyes.

"No! I just can't get noticed by him! I tried everything! Including dating Elliot, someone Jacob always gets jealous over! Nothing works." Jill states as Miki looked at her with interest.

"_WHAT_! You dated Elli? Really?" Miki says with slight excitement as she grabbed Jill's arm. "I had no idea… Did you two do _it_? He's supposed to be great." She says causing Jill to turn bright red and start to sputter stupidly.

'I've got to get guy friends…' Reo thought with a small sigh as he looked away from the girls to glance around the bar and felt like he wanted to go home. 'These people are here to have fun but this is not my idea of fun.' He thought sadly as he stopped at the blonde haired woman he knew as Door Mouse and frowned. The girl was still glaring in his direction, even though there were other girls surrounding her and chit-chatting happily. 'What did I ever do to that girl… She glares at me as if I caused her harm…' Reo thought frowning as Jill jumped into him.

"She's my date! So-So please leave me alone!" Jill squeals causing Reo to look at her confused before he noticed two punk looking girls standing behind them.

"That tyranny, huh? Well she does have a cute face… You tape your breast down girl or did you get a sex change?" The one punker questions as Reo scowled at her.

"That would be none of your business… These two are obviously together so why don't you leave…" A man wearing a cowboy hat states causing the two girls to look at him in disgust.

"Whatever… Let's go Roxie." The other states pulling her friend away and Jill sighs but Reo was staring at the man.

"Jack-san." Reo states with a small smile on his face as the man smiles at him and tips up his hat.

"We meet again, Reo-kun. You just keep getting into trouble don't you?" He says as he looked at Jill who was staring at him open mouthed. "Now... Now… Don't you spoil my fun…" He says with a playful look on his face.

"Fun?" Reo states and the man laughs.

"Work related… I'm part of Pandora actually." Jack states with a small smile as Miki smiles softly at him. "Ah, speaking of work… Have you seen Hearts by a chance… She gets carried away when she's with friends and she might get into a fight." Jack says with a small laugh and Jill pointed to the opposite corner.

"She's over there with the Door Mouse." Jill says as Jack smiled at her brightly and ruffled her hair.

"Thank you Jill-chan." He says smiling before he tipped his hat to Reo who simply lifted his hand up confusedly.

"Reo-kun… Did you call him Jack?" Jill questions with wide shimmering eyes and Reo nodded.

"He said that was his name." Reo said with a confused look and Jill seemed to squeal a little bit.

"I am so lucky!" She squeals happily and he looked at Jill with a curious look on his face.

"Jill-chan… I want to go home. Let's go… but what about Miki-san?" Reo says calmly

"Miki-san ran off to dance but I told her we would go home a head of her." Jill says softly still smiling and Reo perked up at the mention of being able to go home without feeling guilty.

"How did you get Miki to let us go…?" Reo says and Jill blushed slightly.

"I told her that you were going to _'comfort' _me and she said for us to have fun and use protection." She says looking away from Reo who blushed slightly.

"I-I see… Why did you tell her that? She's strange and she might ask us how it was…" Reo mutters scratching his head as Jill smiled.

"You attract strange ones." Jill says playfully and Reo scowls but motions for Jill to fallow him as the two walked out of the bar.

"No… you attract the strange ones… I apparently attract the gay ones. We are never going to the bar with her again. If she ever asks you tell her you're getting screw by Jacob-kun or something." Reo states with a scowl.

"Yeah, she'll believe that like she'd believe you if you said you were having sex with…" Jill says stopping with a frown. "I have no one to put in that spot." She says with a small sigh.

"That's what happens when you're not interested in dating." Reo states before Jill grinned.

"But you are supposed to be gay… So what guys are you friends with?" Jill says and Reo scowls slightly. "Is it that bad? Aren't you friends with Ell-"

'Don't even say it… I am not friends with him… Not at all." He states harshly and Jill sighs with a small frown.

"He's a nice guy you know… He just… Well he has a temper and has a bit of a screwed up life." Jill says with a small laugh as Reo shrugged.

"I don't care… I don't like that he knows all my friends… I find it strange that I've never once met him and you dated him, Jill! When did you date him?" Reo states with a small annoyed tone.

"The second year of High school… He-He still was having problems getting over his sister's disappearance and I wanted a boyfriend to make Jacob jealous so we hooked up. Um…I thought I told you about him… I could have sworn… M-Maybe you forgot." She says nervously and Reo frowns.

"I'd never forget…" Reo states with a sight sigh. "I don't know why I never met him… You obviously weren't trying to hide it because you wanted people to know and make that guy jealous… So I don't know why I didn't notice." He says with another sigh.

"Leo Baskerville…" A woman's voice states harshly causing the Jill to flinch at the mention of the name.

"Baskerville? Who the heck is that?" Reo questions under his breath as he kept walking.

"I am talking to you, you murderer!" The woman shouts again and this time Reo turned around to see the Blonde woman.

"Door Mouse-san!" Jill says confusedly as the blonde smiled at her gently.

"Hello." She says softly before looking at Reo with hateful eyes. "Why is it you are still alive? It was said that you had been dropped off the cliff of the house of Fianna and then burned till there was nothing left… Why are you still alive?" She states harshly as Jill frowned.

"What are you saying, Door Mouse-san? Reo-kun isn't a Baskerville! I grew up with him…" Jill says stepping toward her.

"Then he has deceived you… T-This person killed my brother, Oz Vessalius! He killed him because Oz was Jack and he was Glen. He caused Elliot to suffer so much… Him and his damned chains. It was entirely his fault… that the tragedy happened again." The woman states coolly as another appeared causing the blonde to frown and look away. "You know who this person is don't you? And you didn't tell me…" She says hurt and the person smiled and stepped forward exposing the black haired woman.

"An innocent young man, named Reo, who wishes to teach piano someday. He's twenty years old and he loves his mother very much. He's never heard of things called chains, not even in books because his mother does not let him read such things… That is what I know." The woman says and Reo gasps.

"It is you! Ugh… what are you doing, you crazy woman? You changed your hair color! You're so weird! Why would anyone want to change their hair color?" Reo shout at the top of his lungs causing the black haired woman to blink.

"Well excuse me for wanting a change… But maybe I should let my little mouse friend bite you a little harder next time. You obviously didn't feel it at all." She says casually as he locked arms with the blonde. "Now I'd say that the two of you should hurry home or to a safe location, quickly… You're being targeted by something very nasty." She adds and Jill frowns.

"I am a cadet in the guns division mamma! If we are being targeted I can handle it!" Jill says with a stern look and the woman smiles warmly.

"I am sure that you could do so… I know you are going to make a strong addition to the Guns division." she states but frowns as she does so. "But you are not in the division yet and they have not prepared you yet to fight." She states and Jill flinches before smiling embarrassedly.

"True…" She says scratching the back of her head.

"Better go… and don't forget to check under the bed for the boogie man… unless you're planning on staying with that thing… Then you are sleeping with one." The blonde states as Reo scowled at her.

"Alright listen here you! Dorm… Door… Whatever your name is… I have never killed anyone! I've never even heard of you or your brother! I just got drug to a damn gay bar that I didn't even want to go to mind you… And I am not in the mood to be called a murderer or a monster! So go to hell you little bitch!" Reo shouts in annoyance and the blonde scowled in annoyance.

"Don't even start, Door… Or you will be locked in your room again." Hearts states causing the blonde sigh and look away. "I am sorry for the accusations my friend has put on you… Please understand that her brother was very dear to her and wounds run deep and blind her eyes." Hearts says softly. "But do not worry… Our Division is not allowed to meddle with the Baskerville affairs so she cannot harm you even if you were." She adds with a smile before Reo frowned.

"I don't really care what you mean… Come on Jill-chan… We need to go home." He says calmly pulling her down the street.

"Thank you for the warning!" Jill shouts waving at the women with a small smile on her face.

"Ada… I told you to leave that boy alone…" Hearts says coolly and Door Mouse frowned at her.

"It is him… and you know it." She states with a hurt tone causing the other turn away.

"If that is what you believe but you're going to simply get yourself in trouble if you pursue this." Heart says casually before she gasped slightly. "That bastard! He's coming up from the sewers!" She shouts bolting down the street.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

"Jill-chan… I can't believe you idolize people like that! They're… Rude… Creepy and-"

"They're members of Pandora. Powerful members… They can be rude if they want and well I think that they were beautiful... They both were. I want to be like that..." She says softly.

"Their beauty is sickly…" A voice says softly as they stopped and looked around confusedly because there was no one else on the street they were walking down. "Especially the Beheading Queens beauty! That one is not a contractor but not a chain either… It doesn't belong anywhere in this word or the world of the abyss… A sickening human creation." The voice continues in a low grumble.

"Not a contractor…" Jill says softly as she grabbed Reo's arm and quickly started pulling him down the street. "We have to go, Reo. We have to go now!" She states harshly as they heard growling.

"What is that Jill-chan?" Reo says as he ran alongside Jill.

"It's a chain! But where is it? It's got to be close by… We have to get out of here!" She states glaring with a serious look that didn't look like the Jill he knew.

"A Chain…?" He says confusedly as Jill yanks him down another street.

"Yes… a Chain is a monster from the Abyss that makes illegal contracts with humans in order to gain power and take the contractor to the abyss." She says in a stern voice as if she knew all too well what happens to illegal contractors. Reo grit his teeth and continued running alongside her knowing that if he'd stopped she would to and then she would be in danger. "Hearts said that we were being targeted! Why?" Reo says quickly as Jil shrugged.

"I don't know… I've been targeted before. Elliot's always protected me but he's not here right now." Jill says pulling him behind a building.

"Elliot? How the heck does that guy always come up!" Reo states and Jill smiled slightly at him as she reached into her purse and pulled out a tiny hand gun. "What the-! Why the heck do you have that?" He shouts as she continued to smile at him.

"I am a cadet remember. We all have our weapons of choice until we become full-fledged members. My choice is this… I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want anyone to suffer. Reo-kun… You ask me why I always bring up Elliot. And I'll tell you why." She says loading the gun and slipping more bullets into her jean pockets. "It's because he's my precious little brother." Jill says softly before jumping out from behind the wall with a fierce look. She then furrowed her brow. "What the heck… I could have sworn the chain was right behind us." She says in annoyance, not noticing the ground was cracking underneath her. Reo sighed also not noticing it as he stepped forward.

"You're paranoid Jill-chan." Reo says with a small laugh as he noticed something strange floating by them. 'I-Is that a string?' He thought furrowing his brow as he felt his heart start to race.

**_RUN! RUN QUICK!_** A voice shouts at the top of its lungs causing Reo to grab Jill and bolt down the street right as the ground they had been standing on burst open and a large worm like creature screeched out.

"What the hell is that?" Reo shouts in shock

"It's a Grim!"


	8. Voices

**Fate: Rebirth**

**Summary:** Death can be cruel and you find you have so many things you want to say to the people you love so dearly but... What if you were reborn and the memories you held so dearly then are still there. Would you not want to make things right for your past-self?

**Chapter 8- Voices**

"It's a Grim!" Jill shouts as Reo stopped and turned his head to see the chain but then something strange flashed before his eyes and he screamed out because it was the boy from his nightmare but he had something stabbing him in the chest. The visions were so strong he collapsed to the ground and covered his eyes. "Reo-kun! Reo-kun, get up! What's wrong with you?" She shouts pointing her gun at the thing. "Where is your contractor?" Jill mutters stepping in front of Reo who continued to scream. 'What's happening to Reo-kun…? It's scary and I feel like it happened before.' She thought as an image of a long bleach blond haired girl with green eyes flashed before her eyes. 'Elli…' She thought gritting her teeth. 'I bet she did something. That traitor!' She thought firing her gun at the chain but it missed and only grazed it. "Shit! I think I just pissed it off!" Jill states in shock as the chain whipped around and smacked her with its hand like tail flinging her toward a building.

"Gilbert-kun!" A woman's voice shouts and the next thing Jill knew she was caught by a mouse like chain.

"Grr… How dare you try to harm her!" Another woman's voice shouted but it sounded different as Hearts appeared and sliced at the chain with what seemed like and invisible weapon.

"Reo…-kun." Jill choked out crawling away from the chain that caught her so she could pick up the gun she had dropped. Reo who had sat up shakily stared at the chain and Hearts who were having a glaring match.

"You filthy little monster… Not human or Chain… How dare you challenge me." The chain grumbled as Hearts scoff.

"How dare _you_! Touching things that don't belong to you!" Hearts says coldly her eyes fixated on the chain with a murderous intent.

"Reo-kun… Let's go." Jill says pulling on Reo's arm but Reo stayed there staring at the two before him.

"I-I can't…" He says shaking. "I'm scared… I'm scared of it."

"Then run away!" Jill states in a serious way pulling him to his feet as she yanked on him again.

"Door Mouse! Get them out of here! I don't want innocent blood on my hands!" Hearts states as the blonde woman appears with a giant wind up mouse behind her wrapping its tail around her waist.

"Right! Jack's coming as fast as he can! He'll be here in ten! Keep it busy!" The blonde states before grabbing Reo's other arm and the two girls began to pull him down the street.

'That boy… The boy in my nightmares who is he… What is he? To die like that for someone else…Why does he look familiar? Who… Who is he? What is he to me? Why can I not remember him?' Reo thought with wide eyes as he stared blankly at the backs of the people pulling him.

**_He is not yours to remember… He is my most precious person. I am sorry that you are forced to remember… I am sorry that you must suffer the same fate as me… I am sorry that your beloved person will die someday. I'm so sorry that you were born._** The voice from before says and it sounded as if it was crying.

'What are you talking about…? Who are you?' Reo thought feeling extremely nervous not because of the chain that had attacked him but because of the person he was talking to but the voice did not answer him and he grit his teeth. 'If you won't answer that… Who was that boy! The silver haired one with the sky blue eyes… Who was he?' Reo shouts in annoyance as he was jerked down an alley by the girls.

**_He-He was… a duke's child… A wonderfully Noble man. H-He… He was straight out of a story… for me at least. He was the… He was different from his brothers…different than his sister. He was an eternal light that I couldn't possibly think of reaching out to but it reached out to me. And it was snuffed out because of the putrid filth that is my soul._** The voice says in a slight agonized tone as Reo felt a frown from on his lips.

'Why? Why do you say such things…? Did you kill him?' Reo thought not understanding why this person would say such things but he did not get a response.

"Reo-kun… Snap out of it! We have to go." Jill says panting as they stopped to catch their breath.

"It's no use talking to this person. He probably wants you to die… He's horrid." The blonde says bitterly turning away from the two.

"That's not true! I've known Reo since I was little. He's the sweetest kid you could know! You are just are mistaking him." Jill says in a serious way as Reo felt a pain in his chest.

**_I was… I was this one's underclassmen. Ada…Ada Vessalius. That is her name b-but how is it that she got the Door Mouse? That's Vincent's chain. _**The voice says as if in pain and Reo turned his eyes away from the two girls.

"It's not important right now…" Reo mutters turning away from them.

"What isn't important?" Jill states harshly thinking he was talking to her but she frowned because he didn't look at her.

'Why is it you've never spoken to me before…? How are you able to do so right now?' Reo thought silently as he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"Reo… Door Mouse-san told me that the contractor is really close by so we have to move." Jill says with a worried look. "Are you better now? What happened back there?" She asks softly as she took his hand but he shook his head wanting the voice to answer his questions.

"Yeah… I just… I'm not sure what happened but it was as if a movie was playing in my head and I was scared of it." Reo says softly walking beside Jill who nodded as Door Mouse motioned for them to fallow her. They did so picking up their walking pace so they moved quickly down the path but a screech stopped them as the Grim chain burst through the ground in front of them.

**_He shields our eyes so we cannot see it… So we won't suffer from it. So we won't be tainted by it… Always… Always he is protecting us! Why? Why does my precious person always protect someone like me?_** The voice cries inside his head as Grim crawled towards them.

"Stay back, both of you!" The blonde shouts pulling out a sword.

"Reo let's go!" Jill shouts grabbing Reo's hand and she went to run the other way but a man stopped her and knocked them both to the ground. "M-My gun…" Jill mutters reaching out to where he gun had fallen but the man stepped on her hand causing her to cry out.

"Stop it!" Reo shouts jumping up and pushing at the man but he didn't budge.

**_He's gone mad from the power of the abyss… Mad from the power. You have not the strength…_**The voice whispers as the man knocked him down again. He then was then grabbed by the back of the head and pulled back up.

"Grim! That kid has it… I'd remember this brat's eyes anywhere. It's the one that possesses Beheading Queen's contract." The man says with an evil grin as the grim chain knocks the blonde out of the way and charged toward Reo and the man. "Kill him and we can gain the power to find the Intention!" The man shouts, throwing Reo onto the ground as the chain swing around to hit him with its hand.

'I'm dead…' Reo thought with his eyes open wide but he then heard a shout of fright from Jill and he saw the chain had struck but not him. "H-Hearts…" Reo whispers staring at the claws that were sticking out of her back as she glanced back at him.

"You alright?" She whispers giving him a small grin. "You're just like my weakling servant… Heh... Bet you can't even shoot a gun properly." She whispers softly chuckling as she grabbed the chain's hand, ripping it off without any hassle.

**_Again… Is that…He died again…Eh…Eh… No! _**The voice whispers before he felt the presence disappear and he blinked as a name formed in his mind.

"E-Elliot…" He whispered feeling light headed as he looked at all the blood from the woman in front of him. "Ni-Nightray?" He finished shakily standing as he glanced back at the man to see he was dead and missing his head. "W-What the… Oh God…" He groaned turning his eyes away as he felt someone embrace him.

"Don't look… It'll only make you remember things that you don't need to remember." Hearts whispers as Reo glanced up at her with wide eyes.

"H-How are you still alive?" He asks with wide eyes and Hearts gives him a small squeeze before pulling away letting Jill tackle him.

"Reo-kun, you're okay…" She shouts happily squeezing him. "It was so terrifying…" She continued looking at Reo with pained eyes.

"Reo… You're covered in that man's blood." She whispers softly as Reo looked the front of him but there was no blood on him that he could see.

'How did Heart's hug me without getting Blood on me…?' He thought confusedly as he saw Jill pull her hands away from his back to show there was blood on them. "Jill… You're trembling." Reo says as the girl smiled at him.

"I'm fine. I am a cadet of Pandora's Gun Division. I-I'm not afraid of some stupid chain." She says but she still trembled.

"Looks like you just might become a member quicker than you think." Hearts says picking up Jill's gun and tossing it to her. She then smiled brightly at her. "Bravery in the face of danger is an important asset to have. There's always time to be afraid after the fight." She adds before they heard a shout and they all looked to see Jack running towards them. "_YOU are late! You bastard! I had to use my powers! I'm going to be bed ridden for days!"_ Hearts shouts suddenly as Jack stopped in front of them panting.

"Geez, it's not my fault! You're the one that couldn't handle the… Oh, Hello again." Jack says smiling at the two that were staring at him.

"W-William!" Jill cries out running over to him and burying her face into his chest.

"J-Jill-san… Um…Hi." He says with a slight embarrassed look as he hugged the crying girl comfortingly.

"She had a fright…" The Door Mouse says softly as she glanced at Hearts and Reo. "Hearts… What should we do about this?" She asks and Hearts sighs.

"Too tired to do anything… Let him remember. It'll do him some good to be pushed in the light a little bit." Hearts says wincing at the wounds that had stopped bleeding.

"You sure…" Jack says in a serious tone and Hearts nodded.

"It doesn't seem to be bothering him now, now does it. The boy won't get involved…" She says casually before walking away.

"Hearts, where are you going?" Jack states as he let go of Jill.

"I'm going home…The mission's over. Take care of the kids… You owe me this, Jack." She states not stopping and Jack sighs.

"Fine! I'll write the report this time!" He calls as she lifts her hand up.

"He's probably on the verge of passing out." The Door Mouse says softly as she grabbed Reo's arm. "Come on kid… You've got evidence all over you. You're going to have to get cleaned up at the Organization." She says with a small scowl. "Maybe they'll lock you up. Oh, I hope they do." She says with a small grin as Jack sighs.

"Are you still on him for that?" Jack says with a small sigh before he placed his hand. "He was already checked for it and he did not have it." He says before turning toward Reo. "I'm sorry for her accusations but you do look like a boy that she remembers. Please forgive her." He says and Reo sighs.

"I just want a shower and to go to sleep." Reo states with a disgusted look on his face and Jack nodded.

"Please come with us… We can help you get cleaned up. You wouldn't want to track blood to your home." He says calmly as Reo nods slowly glancing at Jill.

"Don't worry she's coming with us." He says softly as he pulled Reo back the way he had come.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

_"Say… Why are you always sitting here? You never play anything." A child's voice pipes up as Reo glanced up and saw a light haired child with piercing blue eyes. He scowled at the child knowing he was just a child himself but he still didn't like being mocked._

_"Why are you so annoying? Leave me alone." He states harshly and the child pushed Reo over before climbing onto the stool to sit beside him._

_"Why? You're not going to play and I want to so move over." The child states setting a Black Rabbit above the keys with a packet of music sheets before the child began to play Mozart's Requiem. "Turn the pages for me?" The child asks and Reo frowned before nodding._

_"You're really good at this… How old did you say you were?" Reo questions with an annoyed look on her face._

_"Seven… The same age as you, stupid." The child says continuing to play the piano as the boy growled._

_"I'm not stupid… You're the one who doesn't go to school! You're the stupid one." He states causing the child to giggle._

_"That doesn't measure intelligence… Say, do you want to come to my house and play with me? I am the only one there on days like this. Momma and Elli-chan go to the store… It's kind of lonely." The child says and Reo scoffs._

_"No thanks you're annoying… I think I'd drowned you in a toilet before I'd hang out with you." He says causing the child to laugh._

_"Okay…We can get some of the others to play Good vs. Evil! You can be the Hero and I'll be the villain! You can drowned me and save the princess!" The child says with a laugh causing Reo to scowl and pull on his cheeks causing the music to stop._

_"Ow! Whyeeee are you dooooing dish? Ow..." The child whines as Reo let go of the child's cheeks watching the kid tear up slightly. "That was mean… Maybe you should be the Villain." He says pouting before he continued where he left off._

_"I don't want to play with you." Reo states sternly causing the child to frown at his words._

_"I-I see… That's okay. Maybe some other time then…" He says stopping the song and pulling his papers and the rabbit off of the piano._

_"Where are you going?" Reo questions as the child looked at him dejectedly._

_"You said you don't want to play with me… So I stopped playing. I'm going back home…" He says with a small frown as he left the room._

"What time is it?" Reo muttered tiredly as he glanced at the clock on his right side and it stated that it was about three o'clock. 'Man… All day. And I'm still exhausted… Too much happened last night.' He thought sighing as he sat up and got out of his bed. 'I need a shower.' He thought shuddering as he remembered his shower at the organization. 'The water was red… I didn't think that there could be so much blood splatter… I guess I was lying in it but it was disgusting.' He thought with a grimace as he walked out of his room toward the bathroom. As he showered he remembered his dream and wondered why there was something bothering him about it. It wasn't a nightmare so he shouldn't be worrying but there was something different about it. The child was different but they were the same. He couldn't place what was different about them. 'I wonder if Hearts is alright. Sh-she got hurt protecting me… I suppose I should thank her for saving me the next time I see her.' Reo thought letting the water run over his face relaxingly.

He continued to think about the incident and remembered the voice that had spoken to him and wondered who the person was and he wondered why the voice sounded so familiar. He thought about who the voice could be, forgetting about his dream altogether. He thought back to all the people he had met in his life but the voice did not match any of their faces. Even as he was drying himself off and dressing he still couldn't place whose voice it was. He didn't understand it… nor did he really want to. Once he was done dressing he fixed his-self something to eat before sitting on the floor in his usual spot with the white rabbit sitting by his current reading book.

"Morning… Well Afternoon, Miss White Rabbit." He says with a small sigh. "You wouldn't believe the shit I went through last night…" He says with a small sigh as he ate slowly, remembering how Jill was trembling. 'And Jill-chan wants to be a member of that group… If she's going to cry after every chain dies then she's going to get made fun of.' He thought frowning at the thought. He then remembered something the voice had told him. "I am sorry that your precious or beloved something or another will die… What the heck was he talking about? Who would be considered my most precious person? My mother or Jill-chan, I suppose." He whispers feeling a bit unsettled as he heard his cellphone ring. He quickly stood and trotted over to the stand he had left his phone. "Jill-chan?" He says curiously as he answered the phone. "What's wrong?" He asks with a slight worried tone and he heard a small sigh of relief.

"Good you're awake. I thought I'd get the answering machine… Are you free right now?" She asks softly and Reo frowned slightly.

"Yeah… Why?" He asks knowing she only asked him if he was 'free' when something was wrong. 'Could something be wrong at Pandora…Something that has to do with last night?' He thought biting his lip suddenly nervous for some reason.

"Um… You're mother's here at the restaurant and…and um… She saw the bandages on my hand and my stupid mother told her what happened last night. She's going ballistic thinking you got hurt too! If-If you could please come over. She's at the restaurant…" Jill says softly and Reo scowled at the thought of his mother found out he was targeted by a chain.

"Yeah… I will. And make sure she doesn't hurt anyone, Jill. You know how she gets." He says frowning as he hung his phone up and looking at the white rabbit. "Looks like I've got to go baby my mother… Want to come? You always seemed to comfort her." He says softly grabbing his bag that he used for work before he gently picked up the white rabbit and placing her inside the bag. He then grabbed a light jacket before walking towards the door. He slipped his shoes on and grabbed his keys before locking his apartment up and heading down the hall. He was walking toward the exit when he saw the Door Mouse walking towards him and he tensed before he noticed she was looking at a piece of paper and not at him. He moved to the side and let her pass before quickly moving towards the exit. He told himself that he was not afraid of the woman but he didn't like the way she spoke to him so he had decided to avoid her. 'I wonder what she's doing here. I mean who she could be visiting…?' He thought worriedly. 'Thank you, Jill for getting me out of the apartment before she noticed me.' He thought glancing over to look out toward Lake Sablier and frowned at how dirty the water looked. "It's all murky today… I wonder why... Maybe it's going to rain." He muttered as he walked down the path thankful that Jill's parent's restaurant was in the little town he moved into. 'They live above the restaurant and she lives in an apartment across town. I'm glad I moved here…' He thought smiling softly as he stopped at the cross-walk and at the end of the drive and noticed the brown haired Alice standing on the opposite end all by herself. 'Don't girls usually have a group of friends they hang out with after school?' He thought frowning as he noticed she had a first aid kit with her. He then noticed she was looking at him with an annoyed look so he waved at her to show her he recognized her but she continued to glare. She crossed the street and stopped in front of him.

"I heard you got attacked by a chain last night… You best be careful from now on. You were their target and more chains may come and try and take whatever it is that you have that they want." She says with cat-like purple eyes before she moved past him. "Just a friendly warning…" She says before walking up the road toward the complex. Reo glanced back at her with a small frown feeling uncomfortable with her words.

"Creepy… Why are people like that…? Geez, I don't understand them." He muttered shrugging the nervous feeling off as he crossed the street. 'I don't have anything that people would want.' He thought placing his hands into his pocket.

_"It's the one that possesses Beheading Queen's contract! Kill him and we can gain the power to find the Intention!"_ The Illegal contractor's voice echoes in his head as he shuddered at the image of the man's head being severed.

'What did he mean by contract anyway? I don't even have any memory of making a contract with one of those things.' He thought scowling as he watched people pass him. 'I wonder how many people go from day to day like me without knowing about such horrifying things existence.' He thought as he turned around a corner. He continued walking until he got to the restaurant and he entered the building and Jill immediately attached to him.

"Good! You made it! She's been using my phone calling Elliot trying to get him to check on you. He hasn't been answering his phone and she's freaking out even more now." Jill says with a small panicked look.

"I'll go calm her down." Reo states with a sigh. 'My mother… honestly... Why is she always like this? I have no idea.' He thought going up to the apartment above the restaurant. The minute he walked into the living room he saw his mother talking on the cellular phone as if her life depended on it. Her pinkish colored hair was messily pulled into a bun and she wore her usual attire of a sun dress.

"Is Reo alright? Do you know? Can you check? Oh, thank God… ah, What about Elli-chan? He hasn't answered any of my calls. He is… Oh bless you Alice-san." She says softly with a warm smile on her lips as she saw Reo and hung up the phone. "Reo! Oh my baby! Are you alright?" She shouts grabbing his arm and pulling him into a tight embrace. "When Andie told me about Jill being attacked again all I thought about was that you two are always together on Sunday's and I was so worried. So very worried that I'd lose you…" She whispers as she started to check him for wounds.

"Mother… Please I came here to stop your acting up. I'm fine, Mother… A woman named Hearts saved the two of us." He says softly as he mother looked at him with a worried look on her face before she smiled happily.

"I'm so glad you're safe… My little Angel." She whispers hugging him tightly again before she smiled playfully. "So who's Hearts, sweetie? A girlfriend?" She says smiling teasingly as Reo looked away from her.

"Please Mother… She's a Pandora Agent." Reo states with a roll to his eyes.

"Agent or not… mother would approve anyone who protects her little boy." She says with a wink and Reo sighed. "Ah, Well I just got off the phone with a very nice girl named Alice-san and she told me that Elli-chan was sick. Shall we go visit him?" She asks as Reo scowled slightly.

"Why would I want to go see him?" Reo states in annoyance as he looked away.

"Oh, you always were so mean to that poor boy. He only tried to be your friend." His mother states with a pout as Reo shrugged.

"I've got somewhere to be mother… Jill-chan, are you ready to go?" He asks as Jill flinched before smiling.

"But you just got here!" She states as Reo rolled his eyes and looked at Jill.

"I'm ready…" She says moving forward, waving to her mother before she got out of the room. She then sighed in relief. "Thank you for helping me escape from them Reo-kun… I was supposed to explain to them why William had to stop by and give them my gun because I forgot it in his car last night! Hopefully they forget all about it." She says grinning slightly and Reo laughed.

"You'll have to tell them eventually…" He says and she shrugs.

"When I do I'll be in the Organization completely with no way out… My parent won't be able to do anything." She says before frowning and looking ahead of them. 'I wonder what happened to Elliot. He never gets sick… I hope he didn't push himself too far in training again.' She thought worriedly.

"What's wrong?" He asks noticing her frown as she glanced back at him.

"N-Nothing… It's just I was wondering what we were going to do? It's already four-thirty… Um…What should we do?" She asks softly.

"Well we can always go hang out at the park till dark… like we did when we were kids." He says with a small smile and Jill grinned.

"Okay! It'll be fun." She says happily but inside she was still worrying about Elliot.


	9. Nightmare

**Fate: Rebirth**

**Summary:** Death can be cruel and you find you have so many things you want to say to the people you love so dearly but... What if you were reborn and the memories you held so dearly then are still there. Would you not want to make things right for your past-self?

**Chapter 9- Nightmare**

'Ha…Finally another day's work done...' Reo thought sighing as he rubbed his shoulder and remembered the busy day he had. 'It was so busy today… That's the first time that's happened.' He thought sighing as he walked up the stairs to the third floor where his apartment was. He then noticed Miki walking down the hall and stopped. 'Oh God… Please don't let her talk to me. I cannot handle dealing with her right now.' He thought sighing as he went to walk past her but she stopped him.

"Hey Reo-kun…" She says smiling slightly as Reo glared at her. "In a bad mood I see…" She says not seeming like her usual cheery self and Reo frowned.

"I just got off work what do you want?" He says coolly as she pouted slightly.

"Nothing… I just thought I'd say hi is all. I'm going to visit Elliot. He's sick…" She says and Reo scowled at the mention of the person.

"Still? Is he on his death bed or something? It's been a week and a half." He says as Miki shifted.

"I-I don't know… I found out he was sick the second day of his sickness and he hasn't gotten any better. Alice says that he hasn't moved from his bed since she found him there… I'm a bit worried." She says and Reo rolled his eyes.

"Then go visit him." He states before turning away. 'And leave me alone.' He thought turning away and Miki sighed.

"I am going to visit him… Maybe you should to." She states happily and Reo scoffed.

"Like he would want people bothering him if he's this sick..." Reo states walking away and Miki stared after him.

"It was just a suggestion… You're the one that caused him to be like this. Ungrateful bastard…" She states under her breath with a scowl as she sensed someone behind her. She lifted her head up and smiled at the person.

"Charlotte… Did you come to visit Elliot? Or did you come to visit-" She says but it cut off by the person interrupting her.

"He doesn't really care if I visit him or not. Elliot… That is who I came to visit." The person says calmly as they went into Elliot's apartment shouting to the man who was probably sleeping.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

'I wonder why she looked a bit pissed off that I wouldn't go visit him. I make very clear I am not the guy's friend. I don't even consider us acquaintances. All he did was show me the scale and that was it. There is nothing that indicates that we are friends…' He thought in annoyance as he changed out of his work uniform and into a pair of slacks and a baggy t-shirt. He didn't know why but the words he had just thought bothered him. He didn't understand why it did but surely enough it did and that annoyed him. 'There's no point stressing over it. You're already stressed enough as it is…' He told himself himself as he sat down on his bed and looked at the white rabbit that sat in front of his pillows, on the center of his bed.

He gave it a small smile, reaching out to it and flipped it so it sat on his chest. He then stared at it while trying to forget what was bothering him. This trick usually worked for him when he had a troubled day but today it didn't seem to work causing him to scowl.

"What is it?" He says softly staring at the rabbit with a small frown but it only seemed to lean to the right before falling of his chest. Reo frowned with a sigh, closing his eyes in frustration. 'Why do I even keep this stupid thing? I mean it's an old stuffed toy someone I can hardly remember gave to me. Why do I act like its real…?' He thought gritting his teeth. After a few more minutes of lying there he decided maybe a nap would help him relax and forget about the irritating feelings that he was currently dealing with. "Why do I continue to dream about this stupid girl with silver hair… is it even a girl? I can't forget that they talked like a boy *…" He whispered to his self as he decided to take a nap, hoping that he wasn't bothered by the nightmare that he usually had when he chose to nap after work. He was just about to drift off in to a dream when he thought he heard footsteps in his living room. He opened his eyes and tensed as he sat up and felt someone climb on his bed beside him and he turned his eyes but he saw no one.

"_Thele you are… Why ale you hiding?_" A voice whispers in his ear causing him to jump out of the bed grabbing the white rabbit as if it would stop whatever was there. His eyes quickly shifted around the room but there was no one there in the room with him. "_Say… Why do you have my big blother's bunny, Leo? He wouldn't give anyone it... So why do you have it?_" They voice says in an annoyed and Reo scowled slightly as he glared in the direction the voice was coming from.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Reo ordered as he blinked and a silver haired child with purple eyes appeared. He was completely taken back by her sudden appearance and how close she was.

"_Why do have, my big blother, the led queen's bunny?_" She repeats with her purple eyes hardening as Reo frowned.

"What are you talking about? This thing was given to me when I was about eight years old." He said out loud as he slowly moved toward the do to leave.

"_You ale lying!_" She shouts causing Reo to flinch at the look in her eyes.

"I am not lying!" He shouts back with a glare on his face. "A friend of mine gave it to me because she… he… _they _were leaving! My friend hasn't come to get it back yet! I'm keeping it for them!" He shouts gasping as he realized that was why he hadn't thrown it way.

"_Lail… Lail… Lial… Lial… Allen would nevel do such a thing. Allen only loves me his little sistel! He wouldn't even give me it! You stole it off of him._" She shouts as Reo opened the door to his room and ran out of it only to see he was in a completely different room. It looked more like a parlor of a mansion than an apartment's living room.

"_Come along, everyone… Let's play a game. Everyone sit on a chair!" _A familiar voice says happily as a group of children appeared like ghosts and all sat in chairs that suddenly appeared. "_Good! Now, everyone, close your eyes nice and tight."_ The voice says as a black haired teen about fifteen years of age appeared holding rope in his hands. Reo gasped slightly at the site of the boy because he thought the boy looked a lot like he had at that age.

'What on earth is he doing to those children?' He thought as the boy walked around to each child kissing them on their foreheads, while wrapping the rope tightly against their bodies, trapping them in the chair.

"_Leo-niichan! What kind of game is this? Where are all the adults? What happened to them?" One of the children asks and the boy chuckles softly._

_"They've all gone into town. Don't worry… We're just playing a little game before they get back. It's going to be fun._" He says calmly before disappearing and then reappearing with a canister. He then threw the contents, which was a thick black substance, onto the children causing some of them to cry out in surprise. "_It's just water! Don't worry guys! Keep your eyes closed… It's part of the game._" The boy assures as he continued covering the surrounding area with the black tar like _water_. "_Everything… Everything will glow… J-Just like I've always seen the world! Everyone will see it! Everyone! Not just me… Not just the Head of the Baskervilles!" _The boy shouts as he left the room and Reo ran over to the children trying to untie the ropes but his hands phased right through it.

"What the heck…" He states before standing and looking at the children that were now screaming and crying as if they realized what was happening. "Don't worry! I'll get him to untie you!" Reo states before he turned and began to run out of the door but he stopped and gasped in horror as he saw several dead men covered in the black water. He gaged slightly as he heard a voice that sounded like the boys and he ran towards it to see a blonde girl standing in front of him holding a pair of bloody scissors in her right hand and a blonde man lying at her feet.

"_You killed my brother!_" She screamed with hate in her eyes as Reo noticed the boy looking at her with hatred in his eyes.

"_And you killed my servant… Oh well, He wanted to disappear anyway. At least he got his wish._" The boy says with a slight smile forming on his lips. "_Anyway do you wish to die with the children, Ada-sama? Or do you wish to leave this place without a fuss? Either one I will kindly grant you._" He says with a small smirk on his lips as the blonde grit her teeth.

"_Leo Baskerville, I will kill you!_" She shouts at the top of her lungs as Reo flinched at the name that was mentioned.

"Leo Baskerville! D-Door Mouse-san was… This person is… But I'm not this… ah." He stutters in shock as he watched the boy leap forward and pushed the blonde girl through the window she was standing in front of.

"_Kill me? Ha! A pathetic girl like you… I hope you broke your neck._" He states darkly.

"Oh God, why did you do that…? Th-That girl… She could be dead! We have to call an ambulance!" Reo states in a panic as the boy moved forward towards him. He tensed as the boy walked right up to him before passing right through him.

"_This will end soon… I won't ever be able to see you again but I will destroy everything that would make you sad if you found out about it. I will destroy it all for you, Elliot._" The boy says causing Reo to flinch at the mention of the familiar name.

'There's no way in the world it's the same Elliot as the one I met.' He thought gritting his teeth in annoyance. "Say it's all for that boy is disgusting… I doubt he would want those people to die. Selfish-ness hidden in acts that you announce as selflessness… It's disgusting." Reo states with a slight grimace as he followed the boy down the hall toward the exit of the building. When he stepped outside he was shocked to see he was standing in front of his apartment complex but the tree was missing and Sablier Lake was a gaping black hole that was surrounded by ruins of buildings. "What on earth?" He says looking back at the apartment complex to see it was an elegant manor-like building.

_"I'm sorry, Elliot."_ The boy said softly as Reo turned to him with a scowl on his lips.

'If you have to apologize then you shouldn't do it…' He thought with a small frown as the boy walked over toward the cliff and Reo followed him curious as to why he was pouring the oil on the ground now. He then realized what was going on and gasped in shock 'Does this guy intent to burn those children alive? This is horrible!' Reo thought knowing he couldn't grab the guy because he was a ghost. "Hey Leo-kun… Why are you doing this? Those kids trust you, right? Didn't they call you their big brother? Why are you doing this to them, they're your siblings!" Reo states as he saw the boy pull out a lighter. "Don't do it! Go in there and untie them! If you stop then what ever is causing you to do this can be fixed." Reo states as he watched the boy open and close the lighter with a desolate look in his dark eyes. Reo then sensed someone approaching them and he looked back who's black hair and eyes caused him to think of his friend. "J-Jill-chan! No… It's a man. Hey, there are a bunch of kids tied up in the manor! This kid's going to burn them alive! We have to stop him!" Reo states with worried eyes but the person simply continued to stare at the boy.

"_Nightray-sama… I am sorry for not being strong enough to save Elliot._"The boy states softly not turning around to face the person as his body trembled.

"Nightray! What are you saying? The Dukedom that is the Nightray family has been dead for two hundred years." Reo states in annoyance but the boy simply begun crying and continued to shake.

_"I-I held him in such high esteem, you know. To be considered his friend… made me happy._" The boy says looking at the flames with tearful eyes as Reo stepped forward smiling gently.

"Then don't do this… He'd be sad. If you care so much for him then he wouldn't want you to hurt people." Reo says as the boy was struck with a sword by the man that looked like Jill. He then stumbled forward and fell off the cliff to the ground below and Reo stared at the spot the lighter had landed on and felt his eyes start to black out.

_"Just die… Reo Baskerville and give me my brother's rabbit."_

"_REO!_" He heard a male's voice shout as he felt someone's arms wrap around him. "God, she had control of you… I'm so sorry, Reo." He heard the voice say as he fell unconscious

**_"Elliot… I'm the one who should be sorry."_** Reo heard the boy's voice say in a sorrowful voice.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

_"Hey…Reo." A boy's voice says as Reo opened his eyes and saw the blonde haired child from his dreams holding two rabbit's one white and one black. "Um… We just started to get along right?" The child says with sad blue eyes as Reo shifted and noticed they both were sitting on the piano bench. "Yeah… You're so weird. Why do you always ask that?" He questions as the child frowned._

_"I have to move…" He says sadly and the Reo felt his body flinch and fear fill his body._

_"But-But… Who will protect me from the monster! You can't! You can't leave me! I'm scared!" He heard his voice shout in a trembling way._

_"I-I know… But mommy's not alive anymore and… and Daddy is taking me away." The child says in a sad way._

_"BUT!" Reo shouts but is stopped by the child._

_"But, he's taking the monster away too. The red queen won't be able to hurt you… anymore. As long as I am away from you, you'll be safe." The child says with a pained look on his face as Reo felt his body moves and he clung to the child._

_"I don't care! I'm scared! I'm scared without you! You're the only one that can keep the lights away… The only one that keeps the monsters away! If you go…If you go, it'll all come back! I don't want it to. Please… Please...You're the only one that believes me…The only one that sees it too." He cries as the child dropped the rabbits and hugged Reo back._

_"I'm still your friend… I still will protect you. I-I promise! I won't let Ellyn hurt you… I swear. I won't… I won't let anyone hurt you." He says softly. "But I have to go… I have to make sure that Ellyn doesn't hurt anyone else." He says pulling as and climbing off of the bench._

_"So you're just going to leave me and mommy? We're in danger too, right?" He shouts in anger as the boy looked back at him._

_"Only if I am around you…" He says softly before he picked up the white rabbit. "But I'm not leaving you forever… Remember we share a bond that's stronger than a normal bond of friendship." He says holding the white rabbit in front of his face. _

_"I-I remember… I won't ever forget." Reo says sniffling as he wiped some tears away._

_"Good but I have to tell you that you won't remember my face soon but that'll be okay because you'll have Alyss by your side. She graced me with a second chance at saving my best friend and then I graced you with a second chance. She will protect you because you're my friend." He says pushing the white rabbit into Reo's arms. "So don't be sad okay… I hate when people are sad. My best friend was really sad back then and he cried a lot. I don't want you to be sad like that." He says softly as Reo felt some more tears slip from his eyes._

_"We'll meet again, right? Right…?" Reo says softly and the boy smiled brightly._

_"Yep! Now stop crying! You're a boy, aren't you? You've got to stop being so girlly! I won't let you meet Leo if you don't stop it!" The boy states with a small scowl on his lips and Reo felt himself stop sniffling._

_"No! I want to! So mean! You're so mean, E-"_

"Reo… Reo wake up." Reo heard his mother call out causing the dream to disappear as he groaned slightly feeling like his head was hit by a truck.

"How did you get into my apartment?" Reo muttered looking at his mother in confusion only to realize he was not in his apartment. "Where…" He says sitting up to see Miki and Alice sitting at what looked like a breakfast nook. Miki then turned and looked at him with an amused look.

"So sleeping beauty finally chose to awake now did she?" Miki says amusedly as Alice frowns at her.

"He woke up right when Elliot said he would…" Alice states in a bored way as he looked away from her to see the white rabbit sitting on the coffee table in front of him.

"Reo… Are you alright? Miki said that you fainted." His mother said with a worried look.

"What are you talking about? I was in my apartment… I was sleeping!" Reo states in annoyance as he sent a glare to Miki thinking she kidnapped him.

"Sleepwalking…" Miki simply corrects as she stood from her seat and walked over to him. "I was trying to get your attention but you kept saying things like. '_A friend of mine gave it to me because they were leaving! ... My friend hasn't come to get it back yet! ... _And _…I'm keeping it for them!_' and other weird stuff like you were being accused of something. You looked really freaked out and you had a death grip on the poor toy, which is extremely cute, where did you get it?" She says with a smile on her face and Reo sighed and fell backwards onto the couch.

"Elli-chan gave it to him when they were eight or so… Elli-chan had to move into his father's house because his mother had died." Lacie says softly with a small frown on her rose colored lips. "Reo was really upset but Elli-chan gave it to him with the hopes Reo wouldn't forget him but my forgetful son did forget. Elli must be heartbroken." She says with a sad look on her face.

"It probably doesn't bother him… He's got enough to worry about without worrying over something like that." Alice states with a small yawn. "Should we stir the stew? It's going to stick." She says with a bored look on her face as Lacie stood with a look of realization.

"Oh… I was so worried about Reo, I completely forgot! Thank you, Alice-san." She states with a bright smile on her face as she hurried to the kitchen.

"No one told me where I was." Reo states as Miki leaned over the back of the couch to look at him.

"This would be Elliot's place, Reo-kun. Elliot would be out cold in his room if you'd like I can go wake him so you can see him." She says smiling and Reo rolled his eyes.

"No thanks… Why would I want to see him?" Reo states sitting up from his lying position again, this time putting his feet onto the ground. He then picked up the white rabbit and placed it in his lap.

"Well I figured since you were muttered his name a couple times while I was carrying you here." She says with a slight grin as she jumped over the back of the couch to sit beside him.

"I was what? You are lying like a little bitch." Reo states in annoyance as Miki laughed.

"Oh am I? You were crying that you wanted to see him and that you wished things could be the way they used to be before all the terrible things started happening. You were also apologizing like you had done something terrible. It was kind of weird; I never thought you could be such a big baby." She says and Reo glared at her with rage in his eyes.

"Don't call me that!" Reo yelled at her as he went to push her but she grabbed his hand and pulled him so he went face first into the side of the couch.

"Ouch… Did that hurt?" She says with a slight laugh as Reo pulled back and glared at her.

"Don't rough house in someone else's house, Reo… It's rude." He heard his mother call from the kitchen.

"Oh… you just got told by your mother." Miki says with a slight giggle.

"Shut up…" He says moving so he sat down properly in his seat on the couch.

"You actually listen to her? Not that I don't blame you… Charlotte is a scary woman to mess with." She says under her breath and Reo glared at her.

"Dinner's almost done… Miki go get Elliot, won't you sweetie?" Lacie says happily appearing from the kitchen and Miki stood with a small smile.

"Of course, Lacie-sama..." She says as she grabbed Reo's hand. "Reo should come with me…He told me he, has been, wanting to see Elliot's room for a few days now." She adds pulling Reo to a corridor and then down it to the last door on the right. She then opened the door and entered without knocking and started shouting for Elliot to get his butt out of bed. Reo on the other hand stood at the door way glancing in to the dully lit room with a small scowl because he was dragged back there. He didn't really want to go into Elliot's room but Miki motioned for him to come in and shut the door. He did as he was told even though he really didn't want to but when he entered the room he gaped at all of the sketches that were on the walls and ceiling.

'What on earth… These are… amazing.' He thought staring at the sketches on the wall he was closest to. 'So many different places too. These people look so fancy… like they were from a long time ago.' He thought in awe as he noticed a landscape picture that looked extremely familiar to him. "T-This is…" He goes to say but stops as he remembered his nightmare and grimaced.

"That was Sablier two hundred years ago." He heard Elliot say as he looked at Miki and Elliot standing behind him.


	10. Threat

**Fate: Rebirth**

**Summary:** Death can be cruel and you find you have so many things you want to say to the people you love so dearly but... What if you were reborn and the memories you held so dearly then are still there. Would you not want to make things right for your past-self?

**Chapter 10- Threat**

"That was Sablier two hundred years ago." He heard Elliot say as he looked at Miki and Elliot standing behind him.

Elliot didn't really look sick other than his skin was a deathly pale but other than that he looked healthy. He then noticed that the boy had his shirt almost completely unbuttoned which caused him to look away with a small blush, letting the bandages on the other male's chest go unnoticed.

"Sablier Lake…huh, it's not as pretty as it is now." Reo says softly as he looked back at the picture.

"No, it's not." Elliot agreed softly as Miki frowned.

"It was a lot prettier when that hole wasn't there." She states causing Elliot to chuckle softly.

"I'm sure." He says with a slight smile.

"Did you draw all of these?" Reo asks softly and Elliot sighed slightly.

"Yeah… Ellyn and I did. We used to always draw together when we were left home alone." He says with a sad smile as he noticed Reo tense. 'Right… I almost forgot who he is.' Elliot thought frowning sadly. "So, why was I awoken? I'm sick, you know." He states with a small laugh.

"The stew Lacie said she was going to make us is done and you look just fine." Miki states as she grabbed Elliot and Reo, pulling the two out of the room and toward the kitchen.

"Ah, Elli-chan, how are you feeling, sweetie? Well enough to eat?" Lacie asks with a bright smile on her face as Elliot leaned against the wall beside where Alice sat doing what looked like homework.

"I suppose, since Lacie-sama spent all this time making it." He says softly causing Reo to roll his eyes and sit back on the couch with his white rabbit.

"Superb! Ri-chan, what about you?" She asks and Miki laughs.

"He's staying whether he wants to or not. I have his keys…" She says with a slight smile, holding up a pair of keys.

"You what?" He shouts in annoyance as Miki smiled at him.

"Well after I laid you down in here I went to check your apartment because you were really freaked out so I wanted to make sure you locked your door." She says with a giggle. "And you didn't… By the way, you really need to get some furniture; it's really creepy in there." She says with a slight giggle. "Oh yeah… I think you should have someone take a look at your room! I mean your bed room. It looks like someone ransacked the place looking for something." She says as Reo tensed staring at her in shock.

"Are you serious…?" He says remembering the silver haired girl that was in his room before that weird dream. 'It's was just a dream that girl was not in my room...' He thought with a small frown.

"We should take a look to make sure you were robbed then." Lacie says with a worried look on her face as Elliot nodded.

"Yeah, food can wait. Alice, you can start eating, if you want." He says stepping away from the wall but Alice stood.

"And miss the fireworks? What if it's _that_ person again…?" She says with a slight amused look as Elliot frowned at her words.

"Let's pray not…" Miki says with a small scowl. 'Bitch's supposed to be dead… If she's still alive I'll make her pay for almost killing us all.' She thought darkly.

"You all don't have to come… I'm sure it's nothing." Reo says standing with a small sigh, watching his mother pull her shoes on. They then walked to his apartment and Reo gasped slightly.

"Whoa… It spread." Miki says in shock because Reo's living room was trashed and the stacks of books were thrown across the room and his curtains were ripped to shreds as if cut up by claws. Reo gave Miki a small glare as he wondered if she had done this and she looked at him slightly insulted. "I swear it was not like this when I grabbed your keys…" She says in her own defense as Lacie nods.

"I was with her, sweetie… She did not do this." She says softly as she followed Reo, who entered the room. He glanced over to his kitchen and the plates were all smashed and the pans he had just bought a few days before were scattered across the floor.

"Whatever it was, that they were looking for, they did not find it…" Reo states calmly as he walked over to his bed room door and tensed slightly. 'Please, don't let that girl be here.' He thought silently as he opened the door and stared at the things all over the floor and the shredded sheets, mattress, and curtains but what got him most was the writing that was carved on the wall above his bed.

"_Give it back… Ol I will kill you. The only one that can have him is me!_ What on earth is that supposed to mean?" Lacie says as Reo felt his throat tighten.

'It's that girl… It has to be her… It wasn't a bad dream.' He thought scowling slightly. "I have no idea what the heck they're talking about! I'm calling the cops. Where's my phone?" Reo states harshly as he turned to leave the room to get his cell but he couldn't find it.

"I don't think you're going to find it." Alice says pointing to the corner of the room to show what was once Reo's phone smashed to pieces.

"Here…" Elliot states calmly tossing him his phone. "You should call Pandora, just press 1 and then send. The intelligence division is a lot better than the police. Tell them Elliot is asking for Erica to come down. If they ask why tell them your friends with me and they'll send her right over." He states with a small scowl on his face.

'The guy has that organization on speed dial... What the hell does he get mixed up in that he'd need the number to be his first one…?' Reo thought slightly curious but did as he was told without question. Once he hung up he gave Elliot the phone back and they all went back to Elliot's apartment to wait for the woman named Erica to come.

"What do you think they could have wanted?" Lacie says softly as she sat by Reo who was deep in thought as he glared at the white rabbit in his lap.

"Don't know... I wish I did… though." Miki says as she glanced at Elliot who was glaring out the window over the lake. 'Elliot's so angry right now… It had to be her. It had to be… I feel so bad. He tried so hard to protect his loved ones but it always back fires.' She thought frowning as she watched Alice walk over and stare out the window with Elliot. They stayed like that speaking in low hushed tones and Miki knew what they were talking about. "Reo-kun, are you sure you're okay? I mean you look a little freaked out." She says softly as Reo glanced up at her.

"Whatever they want… They didn't get it because I had it with me, so why do they have to ruin my home…" Reo mutters softly, looking back down at the rabbit. 'Why do they have to try and take the one thing from my past that I actually don't want to get rid of...?' He thought tightening his grip on the rabbit. "What's so special about this thing…? It's just a toy. Why do they want it so badly?" He whispers sadly.

"Erica's here…" Elliot states moving away from the window and headed out toward the door. Reo stood and followed him out wanting to be in some sort of control over his apartment. He followed Elliot down stairs and saw a woman with boy short brown hair and glasses approaching them.

"You're alive!" A little girl's voice shouts in happiness as a Lily appeared and tackled Elliot. "You're alive! You're alive! I'm so happy!" She shouts hugging Elliot tightly. "I was so worried! Jack said that you were really hurt! I was so worried." She says burying her face into Elliot's shirt.

"It's good to see you too, Lily-san." He says as Bandersnatch, who the woman had on a leash, barked at him. "Hello to you too, Bandersnatch…" He says kindly patting the dog on the head. "Erica… Why did you bring these two?" He asks as the woman, who was named Erica, sighed.

"I couldn't get out of the door without them clinging to me, crying because I was going to see you and they weren't… So this little brat is my partner for the day." Erica says looking at the girl who still clung to Elliot.

"I see… Well, why don't we get down to business? This guy here is Reo… His room was trashed but there was no sign of forced entry and the culprit carved a message into the wall, which, might I say, will interest you. Her scent is all over it…" Elliot states in a serious tone as Lily squeals.

"I get to see everyone at work…" She says happily as she saw Miki and jumped out of Elliot's arms. "Miki-sama! Are you working too?" She says as Miki smiled.

"Yep, I'm going to go outside and see if the culprit is still on the premises." Miki says with a knowing smile and Lily gasps in delight. "I'm going to need a partner though." She says with a slight worried look as Lily threw her hand up.

"Me! Me! I will! I will serve you, Miki-sama!" She shouts loudly hugging Miki's leg.

"Right… Bandersnatch, you're coming too, right?" Miki says with a grin as the dog barked and Miki grabbed the leash and ran out of the building.

"Oh dear, she can't possibly take care of the two of them all by herself." Lacie says with a small frown on her lips.

"We can take it from here… Why don't you guys go eat?" Elliot says softly as Reo frowned.

"I'm not eating until I find out what the heck happened to my apartment!" Reo states as Lacie nodded.

"I think I'll go help Miki… I leave you to your work, Erica-san. Ri-chan, be sure to stay out of their way." Lacie states with a slight sigh watching her son glare at her slightly.

"I know what I'm supposed to do mother… I'm not a little kid." Reo states as he glared at his mother till she was out of the building.

"Well then, shall we start?" Erica says softly as she looked at Elliot who nodded.

"Wait… It's my apartment. What are you guys going do…?" Reo states as Erica sighs.

"The words that you said were written on your wall are words that a chain known as the _white queen_ gives out as a first warning to its victims." Erica explains softly as Reo flinches at the word 'victim'.

"Erica… Don't scare him. The white queen only attacks if she feels that there is something threatening her position." Elliot says calmly as Reo tilted his head.

"Position… I have no position." Reo states harshly, glaring at the flaxen haired man who smiled at his words.

"You might say that but she thinks otherwise…If it's even her… Damn this pisses me off. I swore I convinced her last time... _Tsk_… I really don't want to go crawling." Elliot mutters with a slight disgusted look on his face.

"Let's go take a look… If we can prove it was just a prank by one of the heads then we can let you be on with his life." Erica says softly as pulling out a strange device and Reo frowned.

"What if it's not some prank… What then?" Reo states as Erica flinched.

"Let's just say, you better hope it was a prank little boy." She states with an intense look in her eyes that sent of shiver of dread through his spine.

"Don't listen to her…" Elliot says calmly before turning to Erica with an annoyed look on his face. "Maybe I should have asked for Lady Ada! She'd have taken this with a little more seriousness." Elliot states in annoyance.

"I am very serious, Elliot... Do not believe that I am not." She states as Elliot sighs while looking at Reo.

"Well, ready to go write down the damages?" Elliot questions causing Reo to scowl at him.

"Yeah… Let's go." He states calmly as he walked with the two. 'Why is there only one officer? Who the heck is she anyway…? Mother seemed to know her. This creeps me the heck out…' Reo thought feeling extremely uneasy about the situation. When they got to his room he glanced to the side to see Alice was following them and he raised an eye brown wondering why she'd come.

"Let's see…" Erica says opening the door only for Reo and Elliot to gasp in shock.

"It spread again…" Elliot mutters as Reo stepped forward in shock.

'_I'll kill you… I'll kill you… Leo, how dale you, hide it flom me! It belongs with me! He belongs with me! How dale you, hide his labbit from me. My led queen would nevel give it to you! Give him back... give me his labbit back._' Reo read in the head as he read the carved words on the wall that was the other side of the bed room wall.

"She never could pronounce the letter 'R'…" Elliot mutters in disgust as he walked up to Reo with a small frown. "_I'll show you pain… I'll show you misely… I'll show you evelything… evelything he went thlough was youl fault…_ Ugh… She's just asking for her ass to be kicked. All this is crap about the damn rabbit... She pisses me off." Elliot mutters in annoyance.

"Who's the led queen? What does this _white_ _queen_ want with me? The rabbit that I have was a gift from a friend of mine before they moved away. It's not the labbit or whatever the heck she's going on about?" Reo states with an annoyed look as Erica begins snapping pictures.

"She means 'red' not 'led'… The red queen is not really the other's name… The white queen is delusional and believes that the other was made to be her lone knight but the red queen is not a chain at all… but a boy. The boy has obtained quite powerful abilities… He is the white queen's true target but that doesn't mean innocent people, like you, are not subject to her rage at his defiance." Erica explains calmly as Reo frowned.

"By what she's done to my room, I can see why the kid does not want to go with her…" Reo states in a slight annoyance. 'I'm going to have to take a day off just to get this all cleaned up.' He thought as he noticed Elliot staring at the wall that was by the kitchen. "_Allen… My plecious big blother… Allen, please punish this pelson. He took youl white labbit. He took it way… If you lead this then please, Allen, get it and come home quickly._" Reo reads aloud with a confused look as he noticed Erica and Elliot both paled a bit.

"She's trying to call you home…you poor child." Erica says softly as she took a couple photos of the wall and Elliot turned away from the wall.

"There's more in the bed room… I'm going to check the bathroom. She likes to write on the mirrors with lipstick. If there's any, I'll take a sample after you photo it…" Elliot states calmly as Erica nodded and walked into the bed room and Reo followed Elliot curious as to what might have happened to his bath room. When he entered sure enough his mirror had red lipstick on the mirror but everything else was untouched. "The bitch even is trying to use Humpty-Dumpty's chant… The bitch should know that the chain's been dead for two hundred years." Elliot mutters with a small sigh as he looked at Reo who was staring at the writing.

"This is a nursery rhyme... I used to sing it with a friend of mine when I was younger. I-I cannot remember who that person was though." Reo says softly reaching out as if to touch the mirror but he pulled back knowing it was evidence. "If the police came wouldn't they dust for finger prints? What is it that that one person is going to do?" Reo says softly watching Elliot glare at the mirror.

"She's going to take the writing as evidence before it disappears." Elliot states as Erica comes in to the bathroom.

"Three more messages on the bed room walls… All about how she was planning on killing Reo-kun… She is seriously trying to scare you into giving her that rabbit." Erica says snapping a picture of the mirror. "Not too much damage in this room…" She says and Elliot smirked.

"She's terrified of the bathrooms… The only reason she came in her was to write on the mirror. Probably because it's the only mirror in the apartment..." Elliot says softly as he sighed. "I've still got two days till I'm fully healed but it looks like I'm back on duty. This bitch is going to hurt someone if I take any more time to lick my wounds." He says with a small stretch.

"Please don't put the dress back on." Erica says with a sigh. "I don't want to be seen with a drag queen." She says and Elliot scowled.

"Never said I was going anywhere with you… Until this get documenting and filed Pandora won't do anything and she's already gave him his first threat. Her second one she'll send a chain and her third she'll come herself. I'm going to be there when the bitch shows up so I can tell her to leave Reo the hell alone. He has nothing to do with the abyss and the intention… He's an innocent kid! So she can just suck it…" Elliot state in a serious look before he left the room and Reo followed intending to go to his room to see the other writing. But when he went to go to the room Erica gently grabbed his arm.

"I think it is best that you do not go into that room… At least until the writing disappears." Elliot says softly but Reo rips his arm away from Elliot.

"It's my life that's being threatened." He states glaring at the man, who only stared at him with sad eyes. For a moment, Reo felt like he should listen to him but he turned and walked into his bed room with a slight scowl. The writing above his bed he noticed was lighter than when they first saw it, which perplexed him, he didn't know how carvings into a wall could do such a thing. He then turned his eyes to the other walls and stared at the words unable to speak.

"Reo-kun… I believe you should stay at Pandora for a few days… This is the first time she's actually went this far and we won't be able to properly protect you, if you do not." Erica says calmly as Reo scoffs.

"This is a load of crap! I'm being threatened by someone who can even spell my name right! It's R-E-O! There is no _L_ in my name at all! I'm not afraid of this thing!" Reo states but he felt his hands shaking. 'I'm not afraid… It's just a little kid, right? This is just a prank…' Reo thought gripping his fists tightly, as if to hide the shaking.

"She's serious and extremely dangerous! You do not know what this chain is capable of!" Erica states as Reo rolls his eyes.

"I don't care! My mother would throw a fit if she saw me get into a car of a Pandora members. In fact, don't tell her anything! Tell her it's all a prank and there's nothing wrong, just a bit of damage." Reo states glaring at Erica, who simply sighed and pulled her glasses off her face to polish them with her handkerchief.

"That will be fine… but you still need to come to Pandora so we know you are safe. This is serious." Erica says softly and Reo scowled.

"And I said no! I refuse to go to a place where monsters are used to enforce laws." Reo states causing Erica to glare at him.

"Those _Monsters_ as you call them aren't all monsters, some of them are hu-"

"Erica! Watch your tongue." Elliot states harshly as he appeared in the doorway.

"We can hear you, you know and we _Monsters_ don't really care what he calls us." Alice states softly as Elliot looked at Reo.

"If you don't want to go there at least stay at my place… You can't very well sleep on that." He says pointing to Reo's mattress that was ripped to shreds. Reo stared at him with a confused look as if wondering why Elliot would offer such a thing.

'I don't talk to this guy… I don't like this guy… but he's inviting me to stay at his house. I'd rather go home with my mother.' He thought as he continued to stare at him trying to find a reason for the invitation.

"Elliot… You do not have to do that. I know you always feel as if you're to blame when things like this happen but it's not your fault." Erica says softly but Elliot shrugs.

"If she's really serious then she will strike with the second warning without warning… If he stays in a Pandora Members home she'll be less likely to attack." Elliot states causing Reo to yell at him in shock.

"You're a Pandora Member! Ugh, is everyone I know one! God, I bet you're the one that convinced Jill-chan to join didn't you!" Reo states as Elliot looked at him surprised that he was already over the fact that his life was just threatened, and in detail, and yelling at him about such things.

"No… I just found out recently that she was joining. She's a cadet for the Guns division…" He says casually and Reo scowled at him. "Hey, don't give me that look, I haven't even told her I'm a member! I'm of a private division, Okay… I work on things like this. So, you better be glad I even volunteered." He states annoyed that Reo was being so ungrateful.

"You would have been put on the case even if you didn't volunteer, Elliot." Erica states watching Elliot scowl at her.

"Shut-up..." He states in annoyance before looking at Reo with a serious look. "My invitation stands… We have a guest room you can use and everything… I seriously don't want this bitchy _queen_ killing another innocent." Elliot states with a small glare on his face causing Reo to frown at the word 'Killing'.

"I…" Reo says looking away from him feeling uncomfortable letting the guy get involved. 'Maybe I should just give it to her… I mean a toy isn't something

"Besides… There's no way you're giving that person what she wants… She'd just kill you afterwards anyway. She's not to be trusted and giving her what she wants will just fuel her superiority complex." Elliot states with a knowing look as Reo swallowed nervously.

'Either way I am screwed… I don't know how strong this guy is but he's offering to help me.' Reo thought sighing as he scratched the back of his head. "I-If it's not too much trouble… I'd like not to worry my mother. So, I'd really like it if I could stay at your place." Reo says softly feeling like he was suddenly burdening the guy he knew nothing about.

"It's fine… I told you, you can stay at my place. Just until this writing goes away… The writing shows that she is still watching… but she can't hear, so, don't try to tell her off. She won't listen…" Elliot says with a slight playful look on his face and Reo glared at him.

'I'm going to die… I'm going to die and this idiot is cracking jokes.' Reo thought glaring at the floor.

"So, should I report to the higher ups about you taking on the guarding voluntarily?" Erica questions as she wrote some things down on to a pad of paper.

"Please do… I'll be able to handle this." Elliot says with a small sigh.

"Maybe, if the kid cooperates." Alice adds and Elliot shot her a glare.

"Watch it…" He says sternly as Alice sighs.

"Whatever! I'm going to eat." She states annoyed before she left the apartment.

"That B-Rabbit…My word." Erica mutters with a shake of her head.

"Well, let's finish up on filing the damages and other stuff so we can get the work set." Elliot states with a slight sigh as he glanced at Reo, who looked extremely worried, even if he wouldn't admit it.


	11. File

**Fate: Rebirth**

**Summary:** Death can be cruel and you find you have so many things you want to say to the people you love so dearly but... What if you were reborn and the memories you held so dearly then are still there. Would you not want to make things right for your past-self?

Elliot X Reo (main)

**_There will be spoilers so please be aware. _**

**Chapter 11- File**

'This is so awkward…' Reo thought lying on the bed in the spare room of Elliot's apartment. 'Why is this happening to me anyway…? I've done nothing wrong my entire life. Why would someone want to kill me?' He thought sighing as he closed his eyes to sleep but sleep just wouldn't come to him. He had lain like this the entire night but he simply could not sleep knowing that his life was in danger. "Why me anyway… Why does that white queen want to kill me? That rabbit was given to me; I never took it from someone. She's falsely accusing me… I've done nothing wrong." Reo states looking at the white rabbit that sat on the nightstand looking at him. 'I'm not a thief…' He repeated in his head as he heard footsteps pass his room.

He sat up from his lying position curious as to who it was that would be up so late. He quietly opened his door and peeked out to the hall. No one was in the hall but there was a light coming from the living room. Curious as to who was up he opened the door all the way and began to walk toward the living room. He expected the light to be the lamp in the corner of the room but when he got to the end of the corridor he saw that it was a smaller oil lamp and Elliot was lying asleep in front of it at the coffee table. He glanced around the room to find him and Elliot to be the only ones in the room. Sighing he walked over to where Elliot sat looking at all the papers on the table. Reo tilted his head in a slight curious way as he noticed the papers seemed to come from a manila-folder.

'What are all these papers about?' He thought kneeling down beside Elliot and he noticed a bottle of alcohol sitting at the man's side. 'He must have passed out from drinking.' Reo thought with a small frown as he looked at the papers that were scattered about the table and noticed they all were stamped. 'These are official documents… I shouldn't look at them. It's obviously for work.' He thought glancing away from the papers to Elliot who was sleeping with his head set on his crossed arms. 'I wonder why he's doing research at this time of night.' He thought glancing at the couch where a blanket was set, neatly folded. 'It's really early in the morning… like two, isn't it?' He thought as he reached up and grabbed the blanket off of the couch. He then stood and threw the blanket around Elliot's shoulders. He then moved over to the lamp to turn it off but as he went to blow the flame out a hand shot out and grabbed his left wrist.

"I'm not done yet…" Elliot's voice states causing Reo to jump and look at the other male, Elliot still had his head lying against his other arm while he looked at Reo with a calm but serious look.

"S-Sorry… I thought you were asleep." He says pulling away from the lamp as Elliot let go of Reo's wrist.

"It's alright… I was just resting my eyes." Elliot says sitting up slightly as he looked down at the papers on the table. "Couldn't you sleep?" He asks calmly as he started to collect the papers back up and place them in a pile beside the folder.

"Yeah… I'm too unnerved to sleep but I thought I heard footsteps so I thought I'd come out to see who it was but…" Reo says sitting back down on the ground beside Elliot.

"Maybe it was a ghost of Fianna…" Elliot says in amusement as he picked up the bottle of alcohol. "Want some?" Elliot questions holding out the bottle to Reo who frowned.

"What do you mean by ghosts?" Reo asks softly as Elliot smiled and let him take the bottle from him.

"There was a fire that took place here two-hundred years ago... When there was an orphanage on this very spot. This building was built right over top of the parlor where all the children were found burnt beyond recognition still bound to the chairs they were trapped on." Elliot says in a serious voice as Reo stared at him with wide eyes.

'The children…?' Reo thought as he remembered the dream where the boy, Leo, had tied a group of children to chairs before throwing a dark liquid onto their bodies.

"Some people on the first floor say the children still wander that hall, you know. They play and laugh and sing nursery rhymes. They're really carefree spirits and love to create mischief... Their favorite rhymes though always cause the residents on that floor to feel unease… probably because it was once used to summon a chain that killed an entire family of nobles..." Elliot says with a slight hateful look on his face as if it brought back bad memories. Reo also felt as if it brought back bad memories but there were no memories to be brought back.

"How is it that you know this? Don't you think you're being cruel to those children by turning their story into some stupid ghost story?" Reo questions harshly looking at the bottle in his hands not understanding why he sounded so annoyed.

"It was a joke, relax. All the children that died in the fire passed on… believe me. They're in a happier place!" He says with a slight laugh as Reo stared at him with a look of disbelief before scowling.

"You have a twisted sense of humor! I doubt those poor kids would like it, if they knew, that you're telling their story like some teenagers ghost story." Reo states with a small scowl on his face as he drank some of the liquor only to pull the bottle away and gag a little bit.

"Ah, I forgot to warn you about its bite. Sorry…" Elliot says with a small chuckle causing Reo to leer at him.

'Stupid bastard, making me drink this shit like that!' Reo thought in annoyance as he wiped his mouth.

"Hey… I was just trying to take your mind off of the white queen, you know… I didn't mean to piss you off." Elliot states with a slight concerned look as he stood and went to the kitchen. When he came back he had two smaller bottles and a glass of water.

"What the heck was that? It was like rubbing alcohol." Reo states in annoyance as Elliot handed him the glass and tried to hand him the beer but Reo shook his head.

"It was Saki… And this is a beer." Elliot states with a playful look at Reo scowled at him.

"I know what a beer is!" Reo states in an annoyed way, feeling his cheeks burn in sudden embarrassment at Elliot's comments; while he drank the water to try and rid his mouth of the disgusting taste in his mouth. "Besides what makes you believe that they truly are all moved on? Some ghosts, especially ones that are murdered tend to stick around to get revenge." Reo states with a serious look causing Elliot to laugh warmly.

"Someone's afraid of ghosts!" Elliot states with a huge grin across his face and Reo scowled at him. "Well, I can't blame you… You've grown up without knowing true terror… so I can see why you'd be afraid of ghosts." He says casually as Reo scoffed.

"I never said that I was afraid of ghosts! It's sad! To think, that those children have to suffer even after death, I'm not afraid of them... I feel sad for them." Reo states annoyed as he glared at Elliot, who looked at him with agreement in his eyes causing Reo to stop glaring at him. "How do you know that the children have all passed on…?" He whispers as Elliot smiled at him.

"I can see things that others do not…Not even the most susceptible mediums cannot see what I can see. If they were still here, I'd know about them and set them free." He says looking at the bottle in his hands dully. "Evil spirit… Vengeful spirits… There are none in this building… What the people in this building hear are simply memories that were left behind by a group of children that suffered greatly because of a family's greed. That's all…" Elliot whispers putting the bottle to his lips before he tilt it back.

"The children's memories?" Reo questions confusedly as he watched Elliot place the bottle onto the table but not letting it go.

"Yeah… The children were special. They had come into contact with chains before entering the orphanage. Sadly for them, the man that ran the orphanage was twisted and greedy. He was losing his place in the Nobility lifestyle. So, he experimented on the children trying to find new information about the abyss in order to regain his standing." Elliot stated with his grip tightening on the bottle in his hand. Elliot then lowered his head and Reo noticed that he looked very annoyed and upset over what he had just said. "So many of them died… So many suffered terribly…I had no idea…if I had…I could have stopped it all." Elliot whispered harshly before he sighed. "It's too late for all of that though…" He says lifting his head back up but he did not look at Reo. "But there was a certain chain that came into contact with the children… Sadly, it was through the man's youngest son, who had an illegal contract with it, the children started to become contractors and forgetting all of their sadness and pain." Elliot says staring at the fire inside of the lamp with a look of loathing in his eyes. "The memories that were taken away from the children were left behind here once the chain had been killed. Since many of the children had died from the experiments their memories stayed here on these grounds. Only strong mediums or people attached to the abyss can see or hear them. It's not ghosts… It's simply the memories that were left behind." Elliot states softly before pulling his bottle back up to his lips.

"If that's true… then it's sad to think that the children suffered like that at the end of their lives." Reo says with a small frown.

"It was the core contractors fault… If he hadn't been so foolish then he could have saved all of them before it was too late and they wouldn't have had to die." Elliot states with a hateful look on his face.

"Elliot?" Reo says tilting his head slightly surprised to see the man look so angry.

"It's nothing… It's just something that I get angry about is all. I hate clueless people… They cause others to suffer. I hate it… and I hate being clueless myself." He states with a small frown on his lips.

"Some say ignorance is bliss…" Reo says softly as Elliot snorted.

"Until someone comes along and causes reality to crash down on them." Elliot states with a small scowl and Reo looks at him with a serious look.

"Since you hate clueless people, would you be willing to fill me in on this _chain_ that's trying to kill me?" Reo asks softly as Elliot looked at him with a slight shocked look on his face. "Or do you know nothing about that chain?" He asks calmly as Elliot sighed and pushed the papers into the folder.

"I'll tell you all you want to know about her, since you are willing to listen. Some of it you might not want to hear but you asked for it… The white queen used to be a little girl; she was twisted by… she was twisted because of something that I had done, when I was younger, and then morphed into what she is now by a man that was our sperm-donor." Elliot states coldly as he pulled out a picture from the file in front of him. "This was the two of us when we were four years old. It was the last picture that I have of her... She had destroyed the rest." He states as Reo took the photo. To his shock two in the picture looked exactly like the child from his dream but one had grey eyes and the other had purple.

"You two look exactly alike in this picture." He states with a shocked look as Elliot frowned.

"That's because we were twins… Sh-She was my elder sister." Elliot states softly, looking away from Reo as if ashamed to admit such a thing.

"Y-You're sister?" Reo says in shock as he felt his nerves return.

"Yes… But that doesn't mean I am anything like her! She's a monster that hurts and kills innocent people…" Elliot states in a serious voice as he looked at the file in front of him. "I will never forgive her for ruining lives like that." Elliot states as if it pissed him off just thinking about what she did.

"So the person she was talking about on the wall by my kitchen… that person was you, right?" He says softly as Elliot nodded.

"Yeah… She thinks that rabbit of yours was stolen… I gave that thing to you because you seemed to fancy it. She didn't know about why I did it but that doesn't mean that she has any right to threaten you over it. I have no intention to cause you or anyone harm, please remember that. I also have no intention of going back 'home' as she calls it." He states in annoyance as Reo sighed.

"Why did you act like you didn't recognize me when we first met? If we really were friends..." Reo says softly before realizing he said it out loud and felt a bit embarrassed for asking such a thing.

"Obviously, because I didn't recognize you… It's been how many years now?" Elliot says with a slight smile on his face. "If it wasn't for your mother spouting stuff about our past I wouldn't have figured it out." He says with a slight chuckle.

'I don't like the fact that he's trying to change the subject already… But, I suppose, I can understand why...' Reo thought before he felt a sudden nervousness in his chest. 'I wish I remembered him better... I know he's the one from those memories of the piano room.' Reo thought turning the picture backwards to see two names. "_Allen and Ellyn... age: four_…The day before our fifth birthday." Reo read allowed as Elliot looked at him with a small frown. "Did you change your name, Elliot?" He asks with sudden curiousness.

"Yeah, on my fifth birthday, my mother did in order to hide me from my father. My sister had changed her name to Elise." Elliot states calmly as Reo nodded slowly not sure what he should say to that. He simply looked back at the picture and remembered all of the dreams he had that he was sure were memories that he had forgotten. "Here…" Elliot says calmly pushing the folder toward Reo with a small frown. "This is a file I put together about Ellyn. It's everything she's done in the years I was living under the same roof as her, minus the deaths and murders. Those were confidential and Pandora took them for their own records and forbid me to have such things in my home." Elliot says calmly watching Reo opening the folder with a slight curious look on his face.

"I don't mind… I really don't want to know about the people, who she already killed. That would just make me nervous and I don't need that." Reo states looking at the file and it talked about her powers of manipulation, dream invasion, and other powers she had but it also mentioned her interference with Pandora affairs. There was also a criminal record and Reo was surprised that there was an entire list of things that she had done. 'His sister's pretty bad… These aren't the murders and I'm still a little freaked out. There's even a list of kidnapping claims filed in here.' He thought solemnly stopping on one of the names and frowning. "Miki-san was one of the people kidnapped?" Reo says with a slight startled tone to his voice.

"Yeah…" Elliot says softly with a small sigh as he looked back at his bottle. "She wasn't the only one…" He says softly as he glanced at Reo with a knowing look as he watched Reo continue to look through the list. He watched the man's mouth move as he read off the names and when Reo stopped on a name he watched as the man swallow nervously.

"This is a load of crap, isn't it…There's no way that this is real." Reo states placing the papers back into the folder before pushing it at Elliot.

"The name you saw… You didn't like it, did you?" Elliot states calmly as he opened the folder and began sifting through the papers casually.

"It's a lie… I don't know where you got your information but she wasn't kidnapped! She isn't stupid enough to get herself kidnapped." Reo says harshly as he noticed Elliot wasn't looking at him. "She would know when she is in danger… She isn't the type of person to let her, self, get taken away!" He continues as he noticed Elliot was looking at the list he had been looking at.

"She knew her kidnapper." Elliot says placing the list in front of Reo. He then placed his finger beside a name. "Who is this…?" Elliot states with serious eyes.

"It says Jacob Reeves." Reo says softly. "I don't get it… What does he have to do with this?" He questions harshly.

"You know a Jacob, right?" Elliot states casually as he leaned back, watching Reo stare at him with a shocked look.

'That bastard kidnapped Jill-chan and she still fawns over him like that… What, the hell, is wrong with her?' Reo thought glaring at the list. "Why the hell did he kidnap her?" He questions.

"It's not his fault... He was under another's control…" Elliot states calmly as Reo moved his glare to the man beside him.

"Who was controlling him, then? Jill-chan's never told me that she was kidnapped before! What did your sister want her for?" Reo states in a low rage, moving closer toward Elliot, who didn't budge or seem affected by him at all. "You better tell me." He states with his face inches away from Elliot's face

"Look… The identity of the one who was controlling him is classified and as is why my sister was kidnapping them. But I can tell you this; I wasn't a part of the kidnapping." Elliot says with a serious look in his eyes as he pushed Reo back so the boy wasn't in his face. "I was sixteen years old, you know…. Jill-chan, Jacob-kun, and I all went to the same Sr. high school; we were in the same class together and everything. They were my friends! The very first friends I had since I moved out of Fianna! I would do anything for them! And when they disappeared I felt lost and I didn't know what to do… especially when I found out where they had gone!" Elliot continued lowering his eyes. "I was prepared to take my own father and sister out, in order to get them back." Elliot says as he laughed at the memory. "Truthfully, that it was the stupidest thing I ever tried to do in this life." He says shaking his head.

"What do you mean by that?" Reo says in an annoyed tone as Elliot looked at him with a bit of detest in his eyes.

"I ran in there like some hero, without any weapon, and got myself captured. Then I found out I was the cause of their kidnapping. My father wanted to lure me out… If I hadn't told William what I was going to do no one would have ever found the others." Elliot says with a grimace on his lips. "I guess I never learned my lesson from two hundred years ago. I still am trying to play the noble knight…" He says looking at Reo expecting him to give him a blaming look but Reo looked at him with an understandingly.

"I would have done the same thing, if I was in your situation... I wouldn't want my friends to suffer because of my family." He says softly as he looked at the list before he put it on the folder. "I think that's enough talk of her, for now… She's putting me in a bad mood." Reo states leaning back on his right arm.

"Heh… You're the one who asked about her." Elliot says with a slight chuckle as they heard a noise coming from the corridor. "Morning Alice! Did we wake you?" He asks as Alice sighs.

"No, not unless it was you two, who were the ones having the loud rowdy sex." Alice states causing Reo to gape at her and Elliot to snort.

"Sorry to disappoint you but that would be a _no, it wasn't us_." Elliot responds as Alice walked over and sat down on the opposite side of Elliot, grabbing the blanket and wrapping it around her body sleepily.

"Then no you didn't…" She says yawning and looking at the papers on the table. "Are you looking through that report again? You won't remember anything that you wouldn't already know… I was there the whole time remember? Everything you said was what I remembered even some that I didn't remember myself." Alice says looking at it with a slight annoyed look on her face.

"It was just to refresh my memory, Alice. You know what we are up against." Elliot says sighing slightly.

"Yeah, an 'intention' wan-teh-be…who has a real bad brother complex and wants to control everyone like puppets on strings." Alice says casually as she tilted her head to the side. "This kid seems to be dealing with it pretty well though." She says looking at Reo who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.

"Try not to worry about it too much, Alice. You have school this week…" Elliot says watching the girl pout.

"You're not going to make me go back into that room are you?" She asks with a small pout on her lips and Elliot smiled.

"Do you want me to?" He asks playfully and Alice scowled.

"Please don't…" She says letting her head hit the table. "I never thought humans could do such things until now… I miss Sharon-Oneesama." She says softly with her eyes sad at the memories. Elliot smiled gently at her before reaching his hand out and patting her head.

"I think I'm going to try to sleep a little bit…" Reo says with a sigh as he smiled slightly at Elliot who looked up at him.

"That's fine… Sleep well." Elliot says softly and Reo nodded before he walked off back to the guest room. There was a moment of silence in the air before Elliot noticed Alice was eyeing the second, untouched, bottle of beer. Elliot sighed and pushed it toward her before she smiled, grabbing it happily. "You don't have to ask, Alice. You're a chain…and chains can drink no matter what age they look like, in my book at least." He says calmly watching her drink out of the bottle contently. Once she was done with it she looked at him with a bit of a curious look.

"So, did you tell him?" She asks shyly as Elliot shifted. "Are you planning to?" She asks as if she got a hidden message.

"Nope…" Elliot says softly and Alice snorted.

"Not worried he'll be angry with you for keeping his, own, past a secret from him?" Alice questions with a small smirk on her lips.

"It was his choice to forget it, in the first place… As far as I am concerned, I am still searching for him. And you are too… You're still searching for Oz... Don't let anyone know that he's still alive, we can call Jacob _Oz_ all we want but he's not Oz, understood." Elliot states coolly and Alice chuckles amusedly.

"You don't have to tell me twice." She says casually before she yawned. "You sleeping in your bed tonight?" She asks standing from her seated position.

"Nah, go ahead and use it. I'm going stay up and prepare for the next warning… I wonder who will be sent." Elliot says calmly, listening to Alice chuckle as she walked past him.

"Kay…Night, Nightray..." Alice mutters causing Elliot to smile a bitter-sweet smile at the name she called him.

"Yeah, g'night, B-Rabbit..." He whispers looking at the photo of him and his sister. All the memories of the horrid things that had happened because of her flashed in his mind and he scowled. "Ellyn... Why did it have to be you?" He whispers lowering his head and shaking it.


	12. Meeting

**Fate: Rebirth**

**Summary:** Death can be cruel and you find you have so many things you want to say to the people you love so dearly but... What if you were reborn and the memories you held so dearly then are still there. Would you not want to make things right for your past-self?

Elliot X Reo (main)

**_There will be spoilers so please be aware. _**

**Chapter 12- Meeting**

_"Ellyn…" Elliot says as a five year old child, with long white hair and amethyst eyes, sat on the floor of their new living room coloring on paper their mother had given her._

_"That's not my name, Elli-chan, 'member? I'm not our big sister…" she says not even looking up at him as she switched crayons. _

_"Ah, right…not… Eto…Not Ellyn but Elise...? But what do you mean, by that?" He says confusedly and the girl looked up at him with worried eyes._

_"Mama need to take you to the doctor's again, doesn't she? Ellyn's with mama in the kitchen…I'm not Ellyn, Elli-chan." She says harshly and Elliot furrowed his brow in thought._

_"Elise…is not…Ellyn?" He says in an emotionless voice as the girl looked up at him with pained eyes._

_"If you cannot remember that then just call me neesan." She states in annoyance looking away from him with hurt eyes. "As you can see, I'm busy coloring my picture… I'll play knights with you when I'm done." She says calmly and Elliot let out a whining noise._

_"But neesan, that's not what I wanted." He says as he stomped his foot in defiance. "There's a strange person in the piano room… He's older and really scary. I tried to go practice my song and he yelled at me and told me to get lost." He says with a small frown on his lips and the girl looked up at her and saw tears in her brother's eyes._

_"_Piano room_? Elliot, you know mama doesn't want us going down there by ourselves, right?" Elise says but Elliot pouted._

_"I was learning the song for neesan…Mama said I was allowed but I don't want to worry Mama with it." He says rubbing his eyes and the girl frowned at his words._

_"You wanted to play music, then? Let's go ask, nicely, if he's nasty and mean… we'll hit him with a broom." She says standing up and running over to the closet where the cleaning supplies were kept. She grabbed a broom and then took Elliot's hand, pulling him down the hall with a determined look. When they got to the first floor they went straight to the piano room. "Right, Elli-chan...Open the door and I'll go in swinging." She says with a slight grin on her face and Elliot frowned._

_"But that's dangerous… What if he hurts you, neesan?" Elliot says with worried eyes and she smiled brightly at him._

_"My knight in shining armor would come, wouldn't you?" She says cutely and Elliot looked at her with surprised eyes before smiling lovingly._

_"Hmm! I would… I would always come to neesan's rescue." Elliot says gleefully as the door to the music room opened, causing both of them to scream, and the girl swung the broom hitting the person in the door way. The next thing they heard was a thump, a soft gasp of pain, and then a child sobbing cries._

_"Huh?" She says curiously as Elliot gasped._

_"Reo, are you alright?" Elliot shouts running toward the boy as the girl stared at the two._

_"You hit me… You jerk!" A five year old, Reo, states pushing Elliot back with tears running down his cheeks._

_"It wasn't me and it was an accident." Elliot says placing his hands onto the boy's shoulders._

_"You lair, you hi…who?" Reo says noticing the girl and stared at her with confused eyes. He then looked back at Elliot before rubbing his eyes. "I'm seeing double." He mutters in confusion and Elliot chuckled._

_"No, you're seeing two people, silly. This is my neesan. Elly…Elise-neesan." Elliot says with a small blush on his cheeks because he almost called her _Ellyn_ again. "Neesan… This is my friend Reo… He is always in the piano room when he's not at school or doing chores. We play the piano together… He's Lottie-san's son." He says happily and the girl smiled brightly._

_"Nice to meet you, Elise-chan, I hope we can be friends." Reo says shyly before he looked at the piano and Elise put the broom to the side. _

_"Same to you…and its Alyss, Reo-kun, not Elise." The girl says with a slight blush on her cheeks, watching the boy cringe in pain as he tried to stand._

_"Are you okay?" Elliot says with worried eyes as he sat beside the boy, touching his shoulder with care._

_"It hurts…" Reo muttered letting a few tears falling down his cheek._

_"I didn't mean to…" She says sadly as tears filling the corners of her eyes, realizing she hurt, her little brother's friend, Reo._

_"It's okay, neesan… I'll fix it. Reo and neesan don't need to cry." He says leaning toward Reo with a smile._

"Elliot, wake up. I'm leaving." Elliot thought he heard Alice's voice say but he wanted to stay in his dream. He liked dreaming of good thing from his past, even if it rarely happened. "Hey! Get up!" Alice yells kicking him in the side causing him to sit up in pain.

"Ow…Come on, Alice. Do you have to kick me every time you go to school?" Elliot mumbles in annoyance as Alice scowled at him.

"Shut up! Don't forget that I'm supposed to work on a group project after school and the girls want to come here! Remember the last time that happened? So, you have to stay out until they leave got that?" Alice states with harsh eyes and Elliot chuckles slightly at the memory.

"Don't worry; I'll be a ghost in the wind. I've got to prepare for the second warning anyway. Oh yeah Alice, I won't be home, this afternoon. I need to tell Reo that he can hang out here." Elliot states softly watching the girl frown.

"He left already… He had to be at work about the same time I have to be at school. He went to his apartment to see if his work uniform was alright." Alice says calmly motioning to the door with a casual look. "I didn't smell any danger there so I left him there… Is that bad?" She asks with sudden worry in her eyes and Elliot shook his head.

"No… I trust your instincts. Besides it's just down the hall and you needed to get ready for school. I'll go check on him once I'm done cleaning up a bit." He says looking at the papers that were scattered around him.

"Updating the file?" Alice says calmly watching Elliot smile gently.

"Nah...Preparing for the meeting with Jack and Ada about what's next. The two were put on the body guard duty with me, since the three of us are partners till Alice graduates in the spring." He says picking up papers with a slight smile. "I'll fill you in after I get home though, okay?" He says casually.

"Okay…Thank you for keeping me in the loop." She says smiling gently as she sighed. "Chester should be outside waiting for me… I'll see you later?" She says and Elliot nods.

"Yeah, after work… I'll have dinner in the fridge for you and Reo." He says watching her nod in understanding. "Just be prepared to babysit for me." He calls as Alice left the apartment.

"_Babysit_. He says…bullshit. That kid should be able to take care of himself." Alice says as he sensed someone come out of Reo's apartment and glanced back at Reo. He looked preoccupied by his tie and Alice snorted slightly. 'Elliot underestimates this guy…He goes to work after his life has been threatened. He got some serious balls, to do so. Most people would be afraid to even leave their safety zone.' She thought about the damage that had been done to Reo's apartment. 'But I guess when you don't have one that becomes difficult.' She thought watching Reo look up at her. "Elliot's up…He said you could hang out at the apartment when you got out of work but he won't be there, he works at night mostly." She says calmly moving forward and fixing the guy's tie for him and Reo smiled at her, slightly embarrassed that she was doing such a thing.

"Thanks and that's fine… I work till late anyway." Reo says calmly confusing Alice. "I got stuck on a double shift today…" He says calmly watching the girl blink before nodding.

"Alright… When you get out of work, the door will be open for you." She says, turning away and walking toward the stairs, heading off to meet her friends so they could walk to school.

"Okay…" Reo whispers feeling extremely embarrassed that people he barely knew were being so generous and kind to him.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

'I need to hurry up and get my apartment back into living conditions so I don't have to stay at Elliot's place again. I barely know the guy… I don't understand, I know it's his sister is at fault but he acts as if it's his responsibility. People aren't like that…Other people aren't like him.' He thought sighing as he heard a giggle from behind him. He flinched and spun around, only to see a woman about his age. She was looking at him with an amused look in her Violet eyes before she smiled at him.

"You're deep in thought aren't you?" She says with another giggle and Reo felt his cheek burn with embarrassment.

"Ah-A little…? Um…Are you new here? I haven't met you before." He says his nerves getting to him a little but the girl only nodded shyly.

"I am… I came in to get some more children's menus but I'm not sure where they are." She says with a bit of an embarrassed look and Reo smiled politely.

"Oh, there right over here." He says leading her into the storage area of the restaurant and opened a box filled with coloring menus for children. "Here you are." He says handing her a stack and the woman smiles brightly.

"Thank you, Senpai. I'm Armelle Bertrand, by the way." She says taking the papers gratefully.

"My name's Reo." He says softly giving the young woman a look over. She had shoulder length white hair and piercing violet eyes. She was about at tall at Reo but she was thinner and had a bit of a pear curve to her body, which was covered in the required uniform for their work place. 'Bertrand sounds familiar...but why?' Reo thought with a slight curious tilt to his head.

"It's nice to meet you, Reo-senpai…but I didn't quite catch your last name." She says with a slight frown and Reo smiled at her.

"That's because I didn't give it to you." He says before he noticed her blush slightly.

"Right, sorry." She says with a laugh before they heard someone call for her. "I've got to get back to work… Thank you again, Senpai." She says before running off to continue her work. Reo sighed shaking his head before he turned back to his work.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

"I suppose so…" Elliot says sitting in his living room, with his phone pressed against his ear. "I don't know, Kain, Dan is just…He just a whore of a Doctor and if I wasn't a man or his cousin, he'd probably already have banged me." He says in a bored way as he listened to the person on the other end laugh warmly and says something in reply. "I don't care what you think… I already canceled it. If you want me to have therapy, so badly, finds someone that doesn't call me _Allen_ every goddamned time I try and tell them about my damned past and what I remembered from it!" He states in annoyance before sighing at the other's words. "I know you're only trying to help me but the help I need is not the help you guys can give me… I love you all for trying, I really do, but unless you know where my sister Ellyn is…You cannot help." He says with hurt in his voice as he listened to the person sigh. "I see… So, Alyss-neesan has contacted you." He says softly. "What did she want?" He asks softly listening to the words spoken. "Changed her first name…To what?" He says with a slight shocked tone in his voice before sighing. "What is she thinking?" He muttered more to himself before smirking at the words from the person on the other end. "If she contacts you again, you can give her my number… I'd like to speak to her and ask her how Reveil is. I'll see you tomorrow then…" He says gently before he hung up he sat there for a few moments thinking about his past and his family, that was completely messed up.

While thinking about this he heard a knock at the front door and stood, knowing who it was going to be. He quickly walked over to the door and Lacie was standing there with a small smile of her lips. She wore her hair down, it shinned a slight orange color in the dull hallway lighting and her dark pink eyes were focused onto Elliot. She wore a knitted scarf around her neck as well as a petticoat and white leather gloves. She tilted her head to the side as she spoke to him.

"Good morning, Elliot-sama." She says sweetly and Elliot smiled.

"Morning, Lottie-san…" He says moving so the woman could enter the room.

"Reo is not here? You only call me that when he's not around." She says softly as she walked in and pulled her scarf off her neck.

"Reo is at work…It's just me for now, Jack is supposed to be stopping by with Ada so we can discuss what we plan to do to protect Reo from the second warning." He says casually and Lacie smiled at him as he took her coat and hung it up.

"Then can we speak about private things, until then?" She says calmly and Elliot motioned to the couch and chairs.

"Of course, I shall, make some tea for the two of us." Elliot says calmly before walking off to the kitchen. Once the tea was made and served he sat on the chair across from the couch Lacie had seated herself on. He sat there for a moment in silence as Lacie sipped at her tea. "Lottie-san… First off, I just want to say that I am so sorry…so, very sorry for this happening again." Elliot says softly as he watched Lacie set her cup onto the saucer and look at him confusedly.

"My lord?" She says softly and Elliot shook his head.

"It's not _My Lord_…It's not _Allen_…It's just Elliot…Elliot Bertrand or even Elliot Nightray would be better. Lottie-san, please, stop calling me that." Elliot says with a depressed sound in his voice and the woman frowns.

"Forgive me… It just slipped, Elliot-sama." She says smiling slightly.

'Personally, I like it better when she calls me _Elli-chan_.' He thought sighing.

"It's just I did not understand why you were apologizing. It is not your fault that this is happening. Ellyn is the one to blame…and you are in no way at fault for what has happened to my son. I don't even care if you say that you were there, you were as much a prisoner as my Ri-chan was." Lacie says sternly as she set her cup of tea down onto the coffee table.

"I know but you're his mother…And I'm just-"

"His mater…" Lacie finished for him with a knowing smile. "How you can forgive me for messing with you and Leo-sama back then, I have not the clue, not to mention I was the one that ordered Zwei to control Leo-sama and he fired his gun at you! It's unforgivable…but my master's kindness had saved my son, despite him not being blessed by the Baskerville's lights." She says with a fake drama in her voice and Elliot snorted, covering his mouth to hide a laugh, causing Lacie to smile back at him. "There now… That's the Elliot-sama I like to see…My little Elli-chan, who is best friends with my little Ri-chan." She says sweetly.

"I was laughing at how noble you make me sound. I'm nothing like that… I'm selfish, a coward, and the Bastard that made your son forget everything. You praise me too, much… especially when I deserve to be scolded for letting Ellyn find Reo again." Elliot says with a slight pout to his lips causing Lacie to laugh warmly.

"Nonsense… I told my son that it would be dangerous, if he moved here, but he did not listen at all. He's a good boy but when I said I knew best, I meant it…but he's old enough to make his own decisions now." She says sighing softly and Elliot nodded.

"He is your pride and joy, and a former master that you never got to serve, it's only natural to not want to let go, especially after you lost everything twice before. It's hard to let go…" Elliot says in understanding as Lacie shook her head and stood.

"You speak like an old man…You're so young, twenty years old, but you speak like you're ten years older than I am! My goodness…" She states with a disappointed look as she moved over toward the window. Elliot simply chuckled at her words and stared at the ceiling.

"Memories of Elliot Nightray's past have made me feel old…" Elliot confesses playfully and Lacie laughed at his words.

"How does that make me?" She says with amusement in her eyes as she stared out the window.

"You're beautiful no matter your age, Lottie-chan." Jack's voice says playfully from the doorway and Elliot stood calmly.

"Charlotte is going to join us on our meeting, if that is alright. It's her son that is in danger, after all." Elliot says casually as he watched the two enter his apartment.

"It's fine, as long as she does not try to kill me." Jack says with a slight laugh watching the older woman glare at him with disgust.

"Try not to act like the damned bastard Jack Vessalius and maybe I wouldn't try to kill you, William-san!" Lacie says with annoyance in her tone causing Jack to laugh warmly.

"But I am Jack, just a different body." He says cheerfully causing the woman to growl at him.

"If I still had Leon, I'd feed you to him, yah bastard!" Lacie growled in disgust.

"Aw… Why? Where'd the sweet lady go, that I remember from when I first met Reo-san?" Jack says teasingly and Lacie looked at him murderously.

"Burn in hell!" She shouts before Elliot stepped forward and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Lacie-san… Is a sweet lady…She just does not appreciate the comments William gives. He should respect her and try not to upset her any more than she already is. Her son was threatened after all…She's quite stressed over it." He says calmly watching Jack frown.

"Right…Sorry, Lottie-san." Jack says scratching the back of his head and Lacie grabbed his arm and hugged it.

"Oh, Elli-chan…Thank you, for clearing that up for me. I just cannot handle people like him." Lacie says sweetly kissing his cheek. "Now I know why my little Ri-chan loves you so much." She says tapping his nose.

'Only at times like this, does she remind me of mom…' Elliot thought laughing softly, remembering his mother and how much he missed her. "Ada brought some baked goods for all of us. I've refilled your glass and there is a cup for you as well, William." Elliot says calmly and Lacie smiled at him happily.

"Wonderful." She says walking over and sitting beside Ada, who was calmly drinking tea.

"Elliot… Why did you invite her? You know she hates my guts…" Jack says grabbing Elliot's upper arm.

"Yeah, well it is her son…and Jack I do believe the woman you're madly in love with is her former master, correct? So, why don't you try to calm down and act like you did before I awoken your memories?" He says casually and Jack frowned.

"You did it by accident and I've never been happier since I remembered." He says calmly and Elliot sighed.

"You almost killed yourself, I do recall. If Miki hadn't stopped you, then I don't know what would have happened to you." Elliot says shaking his head before Jack shrugged.

"Died probably…The intention of the Abyss probably would have been pissed too." Jack states calmly and Elliot snorted.

"Neesan would have been pissed… She might call me by the way. Kain contacted me and told me she was trying to get ahold of me." He says casually and Jack smiled slightly.

"She really loves her little brother, doesn't she?" He asks with a goofy grin on his face.

"That's really none of your concern." Elliot states casually before he walked over and sat on in one of the arm chairs. "Okay, Jack, get over here… Let's start this meeting. I'll give Reo some of the details later." Elliot states pulling out a sketch of some sort of symbol, it looked like a cross but the lower part of it parted into a 'Y' position. Around the symbol was a snake caught in a chain. "This here is the symbol of my father's sick cult that my sister is now in charge of. Every single one of my cousins, from my father's side, is in this cult." Elliot says letting Ada take the paper so that it could be passed around. "The cult specializes in absorbing contracts." He states in an annoyed tone.

"Absorbing contracts are an illegal contract given when the lips of the chain touch the lips of the contactor…" Jack explains to Lacie, who looked confused. "The absorbing contract was first used unintentionally by Oz Vessalius and Alice B. Rabbit." He continued but stopped knowing Ada might be upset but she picked up where he left off.

"This caused Alice B. Rabbit's power to be consumed by Oz Vessalius's body but under the circumstances of Oz Vesalius's fate… B-Rabbit's power only partially filled his body. Half of the power stayed with Alice. Sadly, we don't know if Ni-Oz Vessalius's body became part chain but we do know that Alice B. Rabbit became part human… Err…Even more human than she was before." Ada says in a monotone voice as if she was forcing herself to say them.

"Ah…I see. So is Elliot also one of these half-breeds?" She says glancing at Elliot with a knowing look.

"Not at all, Lottie-san… I was born with these chain powers. That is why I am part of the head division and of the Chain division in the organization." Elliot says with a calm look and Lacie smiled at him.

"It doesn't matter to me either way." She says as Elliot nodded pulling out another paper. "This is a list of every chain/contractor that is working for my sister. Over the years I've crossed some of them off, because of their deaths." He says handing it to Jack casually. "The rest is in the folder. You all can take a look at it…" He says calmly pushing it forward towards them. "You should have received the official file but this is the unofficial file. More in here than there is in your guys' file." He states calmly. "Ellyn is a tricky bitch… She changed her name to be closer to Alyss's name so Pandora would get thrown off. This isn't about obtaining the white rabbit for her. She may have made it seem like it but she wants Reo dead. She's wanted him dead since the day she met him…" Elliot says watching Lacie's eyes harden. "Alyss and I tried as hard as we could and we finally got him out of harm's way. But he's fallen back into danger again… I don't blame anyone but myself. Officially, I came back here to be closer to the headquarters but unofficially I came here to watch over the victims of Ellyn's past crimes… Most of them still live here." He says calmly pulling out a list of names, the same one Reo had looked at the night before. "Jillian Knight, Jacob Reeves, Miki Delmas, Emilie Mannering, Alice B. Rabbit, the unknowing, Reo Erikson, and Ada, as well, you must be careful." He says in a serious tone looking at each one of them.

"If Ellyn cannot get to Reo, she'd go after Jill…Since she's the closest victim to Reo… The victims have been left with severe trauma and may give in to her upon contact." Jack says softly in annoyance. "If Jill gets involved again so will Jacob… We have to keep the second warning from getting out of hand." He says as Lacie stood.

"What's wrong, Charlotte-san?" Ada says with curious eyes, noticing Lacie was looking at the list.

"This list… Your cousins all have the same last name as you." She says with fear in her eyes. "You haven't told Reo your last name, right? If you did he'd easily trust them… He's like that!" She says suddenly worried and Elliot frowns.

"I have not… and he's not as stupid as you make him out to be. After all, he is Lacie-san's son." He says smiling warmly at the woman with knowing eyes. 'I'll be sure to warn him about people with my last name though…Since they may be a danger to him.' He thought watching the older woman sit back down with a worried look in her eyes.


	13. Alyss

**Fate: Rebirth**

**Summary:** Death can be cruel and you find you have so many things you want to say to the people you love so dearly but... What if you were reborn and the memories you held so dearly then are still there. Would you not want to make things right for your past-self?

Elliot X Reo (main)

**_There will be spoilers so please be aware. _**

**Chapter 13- Alyss **

"I cannot believe my mother would do something like this…" Reo mutters as he swept the kitchen out from all the broken shards of glass. He had come back to the apartments after work to find his mother had left him a note stating that she had a new mattress, couch, and several other things for his apartment that she would drop off later that day. He was shocked by it but he knew he couldn't keep sleeping in Elliot's apartment so he planned on telling his mother that he'd pay her back. While he was cleaning he heard shuffling of feet before he looked up to see who it was.

"Reo-kun, where do you want me to put these books at?" Jill asks appearing in the kitchen with a stack of eight, thick, books in her arms.

"Oh, you can just set them by the bookshelf… Thanks for helping me out here, Jill-chan." He says smiling slightly at the girl, who smiled back at him.

"It's not a problem. I want to know about this thing that's planning on attacking you anyway." She says with a serious sounding voice as she walked into the living room and Reo dumped the shards of his plates into the garbage.

'The thing that's attacking me…Ellyn Bertrand, the white queen, the one that had kidnapped you.' He thought silently not wanting to tell Jill that, afraid of what she might do. "Yeah, about that… I'm not really sure who it is. It's just someone who wants that rabbit my friend gave me when I was little." Reo says as he heard the sound of books falling and Jill appeared back in the kitchen with wide eyes.

"Whatever you do, don't give it to them!" She says with a serious tone and Reo looked at bit curious as to why she responded the way she did. "I-I mean…It's important to you! It's the only thing that you have left of that kid right?" She says with a slight blush forming on her cheeks as she looked to the side.

'What was that about?' Reo thought frowning as he sighed, not wanting to upset her so he played along with her cover up. "Yeah, it's the only thing I have left." He says watching her smile slightly. "I wasn't planning to give it to anyone, especially someone who trashes my apartment trying to steal it." He adds with a slight scowl and Jill nodded with a slight relieved look.

"Right… I'm going to finish putting the books away." She says before she disappeared into the living room. Reo simply shook his head and grabbed a garbage bag.

'I wonder why Jill reacted like that…I figured that she'd act the opposite and tell me to just give it to them.' Reo thought frowning at the thought. 'Why am I not just giving it to them again?' Reo thought frowning as he moved to the bed room where the bed and curtains were still shredded but the walls were no longer filled with death threats and gruesome details of how he would die. Shuddering at the memory of what was once on the walls he remembered that Elliot had said Ellyn would just kill him no matter what. 'Just my luck… I move out and I get attacked by a psychopath.' He thought as he began picking up the shredded pieces from the floor. While he cleaned he thought he heard a phone ring and glanced toward the door to see Jill digging through her purse. He smiled slightly before he went over to take down his ruined curtains. As he did so he noticed a familiar looking woman walking up the hill. "Isn't that the whore that hit on Elliot when we were in the piano room?" Reo thought frowning slightly as he remembered her and how she called him a woman. "Does she even live here? That was the only time I saw her… Maybe she lives on a different floor." Reo says softly as he heard Jill yelling at someone.

"I don't care that Miki-san's coming, Jacob!" Jill states with an annoyed tone as Reo walked out of the bed room. "No, I don't want to go there; you know what happened the last time! It won't happen again? As if, I am not going down there! Why? Because you're a jerk, Jacob, that's why!" She states throwing her hand up in the air. "Why am _I _being so mean, you are the one who is being mean! You know I can't stand that part of town, and to think you can handle it! Ugh… Just thinking about going even close to that church's area makes me sick with fear." Jill says with a slight pained look on her face. "Elliot won't want to go either! Oh, don't you dare call him! Elliot will throw a fit, if you drag him out there! Don't you hang up on me! Jacob!" Jill shouts before glaring at the floor. "That bastard… He knows none of us like going to the west sector but just because there's a rave going on he wants to drag us all down there." She growled before dialing a number but she noticed Reo standing there and she closed her phone. "Hey, what's up? Find something missing?" She asks causing Reo to blink in confusion before laughing softly.

"No…No, I just heard you yelling at someone and I came out to make sure you were okay." He says softly and Jill sighed.

"I am… Jacob just wanted me to go to a rave. I'm not into the human stomping crowds or drugs and alcohol." She says sighing as Reo smiled slightly.

"Didn't think he was either…" Reo says crossing his arms as he recalled the brief encounter with the young man.

"He's not…He's going for the damn blinking binkies and techno music. He's so weird…" She says with a slight pout before smiling slightly. "I just wish it wasn't down there… I mean he's really brave, braver than me at least. But I just cannot go down there." She says sighing slightly causing Reo to open his mouth to ask her why she was afraid but she continued. "Oh yeah that reminds me, an old friend from high school called me the other day. She said that she had something big to tell me and wanted to get the old gang together tonight and go drinking. Want to come and play escort, since you have today and tomorrow off." Jill says with a casual look on her face and Reo smiled slightly at the fact she changed subjects so quick.

"If you want me too…" Reo says with a slight chuckle watching the girl smile brightly.

"Of course, she'll be happy to see I'm not friendless." Jill says with a slight giggle. "Ah, maybe we should convince Jacob to come too so he won't go to that damn rave." She says opening her phone to call Jacob. Reo simply smiled slightly at her before he went to finish cleaning up the mess in his bed room.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

"So, Elliot moved back here...I suppose, since this is where it all started, he would come back here." A girl says with a solemn look on her red lips with the rest of her face hidden in the shadow of her white bangs. She then moved forward with her long white hair swaying back and forth behind her gently. 'Maybe I should have called him first…but I don't know his number.' She thought with a bit of misery in her purple eyes as she walked into the apartment complex, her white heals click against the concrete of the apartment complex. Her red dress flowed around her cream colored legs as she approached the desk, where the landlady was sitting doing paper work. She asked the lady at the desk what floor Elliot Bertrand lived on before she sensed someone behind her and instantly knew who it was. "Good afternoon, Miki-san. It's been four years since we've last seen each other, you haven't changed a bit." The girl says calmly as she turned to look at the woman with a warm smile.

"I didn't believe it when I was told you'd come back but you actually did decide to show your face here again, even after we warned you to stay away, Oujosama." Miki says as the girl glared at her with piercing purple eyes.

"I've come to speak to my little brother about something… And I will not allow you or anyone else, for that matter, call me _Oujosama_… that name is tasteless and foul. I have no interest in such a title. Now if you excuse me, I have to speak to Elliot." She says passing Miki before her arm was grabbed and she was pulled into a hall way away from the stairs. "M-Miki-san!" She growls before she got '_shh_ed' and they watched as the blond woman, Chiara walked into the building. Chiara was looking around confusedly before she spoke to the lady at the desk, asking her about a white haired woman before turning toward the stairs. As she walked away Miki let the girl go and she turned to Miki.

"Who is that and why is she asking about me?" She questions.

"Calm down, Alyss-chan… It's just one of the obsessive girls that are after Elliot. I have my suspicions about her but you have to go back to Reveil. Ellyn showed her face again and Elliot's got his priority to protect the target!" Miki states harshly as he watching the girl frown.

"Haven't you got my invitation yet?" She asks softly in a slight confused way, watching the girl raise her eye brow.

"Invitation to what?" Miki questions before the girl smiled gently.

"It's a surprise... And my name is no longer Alyss. It's Alyson but Alyss is still my nickname." She states calmly as Miki frowned slightly.

"Seriously? You change your name more than anyone I've ever met." Miki says with a slight sigh and the girl laughed slightly.

"This time I legally changed it…" She says watching Miki tilt her head curiously. "I changed it because Ellyn was getting close to finding me and was sending me death threats." She explains with a small sigh. "I wanted to tell Elliot to watch out because she might be here in Sablier but I didn't have his number. Kain had to give me his address so I could send out the invitations… but…He's going to be mad at me if he has yet to receive it." She says with a small frown on her lips.

"Alyss-chan… Ellyn is here in Sablier or one of the neighboring towns and she's threatening a boy, who lives here. Elliot doesn't need you to give information to him but if you are being threatened, that's what he needs to know." Miki says softly and Alyss shook her head.

"I am being threatened by one of the subordinates of Ellyn Bertrand, not Ellyn herself. Miki-san, you know, you were my friend but I am able to fight for myself. My baby brother doesn't need to worry about me… Who's the boy that is being threatened?" She says placing her hands onto her hips.

"That's none of your concern, it is Pandora Business… Just go back to Reviel. Elliot's got his hands full right now so he doesn't need you bothering him." She states causing the girl to pout.

"Fine…I'll just contact Kain again and get Elliot's number. I need to speak to him but I hope you get my invite, Miki-san, and I would really like for you to attend." She states before turning and storming out of the building with a scowl on her lips. Miki simply sighed and scratched the back of her head.

"The last thing we needed is her coming back into the picture. Damn bitch… I don't know why William liked her so much!" Miki states with an annoyed look on her face before she turned around intending to find out what Chiara was doing asking about the girl, Alyss.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

"No, he wasn't able to stop by today... Something came up and he had to go into work." Elliot says into his cellphone as he wrote on a top spiral tablet. "Hn… I know you want to spend time with her Oz but that place is dangerous, Ellyn might still be hiding in that sector." He continues tapping his pen onto the spiral of wire at the top of his notebook. "You should really apologize to her… You need her on your side. She'd do anything to make you happy." He says calmly and he chuckled slightly at the whine that was emitted. "That doesn't matter to Jill, does it?" Elliot says softly as he sighed. "Call her back and apologize, tell her that she doesn't have to go and tell Miki that's she's not allowed to breach Pandora's restrictions on her. Okay?" Elliot says softly before smirking. "Right…Kiss my ass, Vessalius." He says before hanging the phone up. "Honestly, that man is worse than his sister, when it comes to stirring up trouble." He says shaking his head slightly as he smirked at the memories that popped into his head. 'Well, he's always been worse.' He thought smiling at the thought before he heard a knock at the door and frowned. 'Maybe it's Reo and Jill… I told them they would need help, moving that mattress out of the apartment.' He thought walking over to the door. He opened the door before seeing Chiara and he frowned. "What do you want?" He questions as she pushed her way into the apartment.

"Looking for someone…" She says casually scanning the room. "Huh…She's not here." She says with a slight annoyed look before she turned to Elliot with a sweet smile. "But that means I have you all to myself for now." She says standing inches away from Elliot.

"Considering you came into my apartment without my permission, I can use force to get you to leave." Elliot says with no emotion in his voice.

"That's mean… And here I thought we could get to know each other better... You never return my calls, it's rude you know." Chiara says poking the center of Elliot's chest with a small pout on her lips.

"Stealing my cell number from one of my cousins after you drugged them, at the bar, doesn't make you, number one on my list of people to answer calls to…now does it?" Elliot says pushing her back but she frowned.

"I didn't do anything like that…They gave it to me out of the kindness of their hearts because they know we love each other." Chiara says softly causing Elliot to roll his eyes.

"Just because you were family in the past life, does not mean I love you in this life." Elliot states glaring at her and she smiled lovingly to him.

"But we can be family again…" She says softly causing Elliot shake his head.

"Remember what I did to _said_ family, Chiara? My name's _Queen of Hearts_ for a reason, you know." Elliot says coolly as Chiara shook her head.

"It doesn't matter to me… I still care about you. You were being controlled by the Humpty Dumpty… by that Baskerville! You didn't do it to me on purpose." Chiara says softly reaching out, wrapping her arms around Elliot's neck.

"Right… That's what you want to believe." He says grabbing her arms to push her away but he heard someone clear their throat. Elliot looked to see Miki leaning against the open door way.

"I don't mean to interrupt you, Elliot. Lord knows, you love doing it with whores, but I thought it was my turn today." She states watching Chiara pull away from Elliot and glare at her.

"What's that supposed to mean…How dare you call me a whore. I don't believe you…" Chiara growls but Miki pushed her out of the apartment and slammed the door shut, locking it as she did so. Elliot smirked as the two listened to her yell at Miki before Elliot held out his head offering a seat on the couch.

"Thanks for the help, she's really a pain sometimes but she wasn't being as bad today." Elliot says softly as he watched Miki sit down on the couch.

"You're too powerful... Your siblings, from two hundred years ago, still have sibling complexes for you even though they're reborn into different people." She says in a complaining voice as she leaned over the arm of the couch she sat on. "And the siblings you have now are fighting over you like a couple of children." She says with a slight laugh as Elliot walked over to the back of the couch, right behind Miki.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Elliot says softly watching Miki shift so she was staring up at him.

"I ran into Alyss-chan a few minutes ago. I got her to leave but she said that she was being threatened by one of Ellyn's people." Miki says with a small frown on her lips. She watched the surprise pass through his eyes before worried filled them.

"Was she here to ask for help?" Elliot asks softly and Miki smirked.

"I doubt it…She had something big to tell you apparently." She says softly as Elliot glanced to the door before looking back at Miki.

"If you see her again, tell her to go to Pandora and inform them, please. I have work tonight so if you could keep an eye on her…" He says softly and Miki smiled.

"You'll owe me." Miki says with a childish tone before Elliot smirked.

"What do you want?" He asks watching her eyes light up.

"The usual…Please and thank you." She says with a bright childish grin on her face.

"Right… I'll give it to you after work tonight." He says casually and Miki sighs.

"Can't… I'm going to a rave with Jacob… I could swear that he and William are one and the same, with the way that they act." Miki says gleefully and Elliot frowns slightly.

"Where exactly is this rave, Miki?" Elliot says casually and Miki frowns.

"West sector." She replies crossing her arms with a slight frown on her lips and Elliot nods.

"And what is in West sector?" Elliot asks with a parental tone causing Miki to roll her eyes.

"The Red light district…" She responds with a sigh.

"And what's there that is forbidden to all heads of the head sector?"

"The church... Where Ellyn and your father, Basile locked all of us away in the basement and tormented us to the point of madness in order to obtain the intention of the abyss's powers." Miki states coolly watching Elliot smile.

"And why are people not allowed there, Miki?" He questions causing Miki to groan.

"On the outside, it's because the church's suspensions had given away and it is now a pile of unstable ruins and if we went there and caused something more to collapse we'd get in trouble. But in reality, it's because we could…" She states in annoyance as Elliot smiled slightly and cut her off.

"Very good…" Elliot says with a slight laugh and Miki frowned.

"Fine, I'll tell Jacob that I can't make it but I want that picture to be the best damn picture I've ever seen of him, got that!" Miki states in annoyance and Elliot chuckled softly.

"Right… I'll make sure it is." He says with a laugh as he turned away from the couch. "I'll make it a nice nude shot." Elliot says with a slight grin on his lips as he heard a squeal from Miki.

"Don't, you, dare, He'll think I'm a perv! He won't ever talk to me again!" Miki shouts with a red face brimming with rage and embarrassment.

"You said _'the best damn picture'_, didn't you?" Elliot says with a teasing way as a smile playing across his thin lips causing the girl leer at him with a silent threat of death if he took a picture like of the person in such a way.

"I meant quality! Not, what is in the damn picture!" Miki states as she watched Elliot turn toward the kitchen.

"Okay…Okay… I'll get it you the picture and it'll be a normal one, okay? Geez, getting so worked up over some teasing, I never thought someone like _you_ could be like that…" He says with a slight laugh as he sensed her follow him.

"Like you're one to talk, Mr. _I'm Elliot Bertrand, Respect me, you whore_!" Miki states with a red face and Elliot smiled at her reference to his past life.

"Right and the response was _Shut up you stupid brat, or I'll drop you and show you what I'm made of_. And you meant a different type of drop then I thought." Elliot says coolly as Miki smiled at him gently.

"You know it… But because of that, you became my first friend in a long time. I wish I could at least find my special person like you did." Miki says with a small sigh causing Elliot pat her head.

"I'm glad you got over Ellyn… It was unhealthy to be in love with her." Elliot says gently as his hand was swatted away.

"Knock it off! I'm older than you, yah know." She states in annoyance before Elliot snorted in amusement.

"You don't act like it…" He says as he walked over to the fridge. "Want to have lunch with me? Kain and his sisters were supposed to come over but they had to cancel their plans because of work." He says pulling out some vegetables and Miki tilted her head in amusement.

"Am I being asked on a date by the Queen of Hearts? My lucky day…" Miki says playfully as Elliot pushed her back slightly so he could set the food, he had gathered from the fridge, down.

"If you think so… Personally, I think it'd be your unlucky day. Doesn't the Queen of Hearts also mean the _Beheading_ Queen?" Elliot says playfully, pulling a cutting knife out of the draw.

"Hmm… I suppose so." Miki says with a slight laugh.

"Don't forget to call Jacob and tell him that you cannot make it." Elliot says beginning to wash the vegetables he had gotten from the fridge. Miki simply shrugged and pulled out her phone.

"Well, since you're making me lunch." She says with a slight wink before walking out into the living room, listening to Elliot chuckle as she did so. 'He's still the same Elliot I remember… I hope he does get attached to Reo again though. He's only going to cause himself misery again…' She thought smiling sadly as she dialed the number to Jacob's cellphone.


	14. Danger

**Fate: Rebirth**

**Summary:** Death can be cruel and you find you have so many things you want to say to the people you love so dearly but... What if you were reborn and the memories you held so dearly then are still there. Would you not want to make things right for your past-self?

Elliot X Reo (main)

**_There will be spoilers so please be aware. _**

**Chapter 14- Danger**

**_Name Key:_**_ (By request)_

_Elliot Nightray - Allen/Elliot Bertrand_

_Leo Baskerville- Reo Erickson_

_Ada Vessalius_

_Jack Vessalius - William Reeves_

_Oz Vessalius- Jacob Reeves_

_Gilbert Nightray- Jillian Knight (Jill)_

_Xerexes Break - Kevin_

_Earnest Nightray- Chiara_

_Vanessa Nightray- Janet Knight_

_Charlotte (Lottie) Baskerville- Lacie Erickson_

_Alice B. Rabbit_

**_Author's note about key: _**

_I will add characters as they're introduced or exposed to be the Pandora characters, just depends on the plot._

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o _****Start of story _o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

"We actually got it all in ourselves." Reo says with an exhausted look on his face as he sat on the couch beside Jill, who looked like she'd faint.

"We should have asked for help! I mean, Elliot would have helped us, you know." Jill says with a slight sigh and Reo frowned.

"He wouldn't help us… He's much too busy." Reo says looking away from her not wanting to admit that he felt the same as she did but he already felt like Elliot was doing enough to help him.

"He would help; he's not a selfish jerk, Reo… He's probably getting ready for work about now, though." She says with a slight sigh as she looked at the clock on the wall. "It's almost time for me to start getting ready. You said I could use your shower right?" Jill asks causing Reo to chuckle slightly.

"Of course… I wouldn't change my mind after we finished moving all the stuff in. Go take your shower." He says with an amused smile.

"Don't go peeking…" She states with a laugh and Reo rolled his eyes at her words.

"You forget, I'm supposed to like men, Jill-chan." He called to her, listening to her continue to laugh before the bathroom door muffled it. 'Heh, I'm not the type of man that peeks on girls anyway, Jill-chan.' He thought remembering how his mother said that she had to hurry home and how she had hugged him extra tight with worry in her eyes. "She was so against me living here… and she had the perfect chance to pull me back home but she's letting me still live here." He whispered softly as he closed his eyes. 'That means I am finally seen as an adult? Or is there another reason that she is letting me live here.' He thought with his eyes closed as he felt a slight pain form on the side of his head as a flash of a long haired girl flashed before his eyes. He shook it off before he sighed and looked at his clothing that hadn't been torn up. "The important part is that I can live on my own." He says standing to go find something to wear that night. He decided on a simple Tuscan red button up that was a silk-like fabric and a pair of dressy jeans. He then went got the other essentials for dressing and looked at the clock, which read six o'clock. He then felt a slight shudder run down his spine and he looked back at the door with a cautious look but nothing was there.

"Say Reo…Can I stay the night here? I want to sleep on that new couch. It's hella comfy…" Jill says appearing in the doorway, putting earing in her ears, only to notice his tense look. "Is there something wrong?" She asks with a slight cautious look around the room.

"You can stay the night, Jill." He says softly as he looked away from her and she walked up behind him.

"You know there's something that you're not telling me about this break in, Reo." Jill says with a slight stern sound to her voice and Reo looked back up at her with a slight frown at her concerned look. "I guess…I guess this room freaks me out a little bit. I don't know…It must be because of what happened." Reo mutters with a small sigh before forcing a smile onto his face.

"Oh… I see." Jill says with a slight laughed. "Geez, you had me worried that something was seriously wrong. I was about to call the cops man." She says with a small grin on her face.

'_Liar…_' A voice echoed in Jill's head as she watched Reo shake his head with a relieved look on his face.

"Anyway, you shower and dress quick. I'm surprised…" He says casually and Jill smiled at him playfully.

"We're crunched for time… I'll shower properly afterwards." She says causing Reo to chuckle before he grabbed his clothing.

"Let's see if I can beat your time." He says watching her playful look turn challenging.

"I'm the speed demon." Jill states proudly as she walked over to his dresser to look into the mirror.

"Right… I'll be done in fifteen." Reo says before he left the room and went to the bathroom. Once he got into to the shower he closed his eyes and sighed, thinking of the aura he sensed. 'I hope Jill's okay in there.' He thought shifting slightly as he went through everything that happened since he moved in. "It all revolves around that guy." Reo mutters in annoyance before sighing at his own words, knowing that nothing good comes from pushing the blame on to someone else. Once he finished his shower he dressed himself he stopped in front of the mirror to brush his hair but when he looked into the mirror he caught a glimpse of someone behind him. He quickly spun around to confront the person, only to see he was alone in the bathroom, a shiver of nervousness fill his mind before he quickly left the bathroom. He went to the front door and grabbed his shoes pulling them on.

"You didn't beat my time, Reo." Jill teases walking over to Reo with her heals clicking. Reo flinched before looking up at her with the feeling of unease not showing on his face.

"Yeah, sorry…" Reo says with a slight smile as he stood and grabbed his wallet and keys. "Shall we go? Your friend should be waiting for you." He says calmly as he held his hand out to Jill and she smiled at him.

"Being a gentleman?" She asks teasingly as she took his hand.

"…Being a chaperon." He retorts causing Jill to look at him with a dangerous look.

"Very funny..." She states before the two walked out of the apartment.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

Elliot, Ada, and Jack all sat on a car watching people pass without any attention. They were in the west sector of Sablier. It was the red light district of Sablier and they all were dressed to blend into their surroundings. Jack wore a long white jacket with a red shirt underneath and a pair of black pants to go along with his boot. While Ada wore a pair of black short-shorts and a red halter top with a black jacket over top of it.

"Hearts-chan… What are you doing?" Jack asks as Elliot stared off in the direction of the lake, he wore black leather pants and a sleeveless turtle neck with gloves that went up to his elbows.

"I have a bad feeling about tonight. I-I feel like I need to watch Reo, just to make sure Ellyn doesn't send someone." Elliot whispers, staring at to lake with a solemn look on his face.

"Alice is following him, right? He'll be okay." Ada says with a slight smile.

"Yeah, we have more important matters to worry about." Jack states with a serious look and Elliot sighed.

"Right…" Elliot says softly still feeling unnerved.

"I'll go ahead of you two. Try not to attract too much attention." Jack states before walking off and the two sigh.

"You're really worried about that bastard aren't you? You know he's pure evil right?" Ada says with a cool look in her eyes.

"That's where you are wrong… Door mouse, he didn't kill Oz. He lost his mind after Jack tried to use B-rabbit's power on him." Elliot says calmly and Ada scoffed.

"He murdered an entire orphanage. That puts him on my evil list." Ada stated with a cold look in her eyes causing Elliot to sigh.

"I won't deny that but you also have blood on your hands." Elliot says softly as Ada flinched before looking away from him. "Not that I am one to talk." He adds casually and Ada frowned.

"You're trying to change the conversation." She accuses as Elliot looked back at her with an amused look.

"Is it working?" He says softly as Ada tugged on the wig he wore in annoyance.

"No… I don't know why you're being so stubborn when it comes to the discussion of Leo Baskerville and Reo Erikson." Ada says quietly before two guys approached them.

"Hey, you two are pretty cute. Want to hang out with the two of us? Well give you a good time." One of the guys says leaning closer to Ada and Elliot leaned over Ada's legs with a slight flirting look in his eyes.

"Sure." He says with a sweet smile watching the guys smile at him. "If we can cut your dicks off and add it to our collection back at home." He says flicking his tongue out across his rosy red lips causing the guy to flinch before he backed up.

"Uh…Never mind..." The guy says before they quickly walked away.

"Hmm… That surprisingly worked... Has anyone actually said okay to that request?" Ada asks unfazed by the words that Elliot had spoken.

"Yeah…" Elliot says smiling warmly as if it was something good. "Reo did." He says with a slight chuckle as he stood.

"Your relation with that boy's twisted." Ada states following him as he began to walk down the street.

"Always has…Always will be." Elliot responds with a chuckle as he glanced over his shoulder. "Let's get this mission done with… I want to make sure that Ellyn didn't plan anything." He says with a serious look in his eyes. 'There's no doubt that Mary is out here with a purpose. The problem is what exactly is it…?' Elliot thought with sad eyes.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

"This is interesting… Who'd of thought that the two would actually come to a place like this by themselves." Miki says with a slight sigh as she and Alice sat on the other side of a street, at a café, watching Reo and Jill stand outside a bar for someone. Elliot had asked Alice to accompany Miki to make sure the girl did her job.

"It's just a bar… What's the problem?" Alice asks sticking a fork filled with cake into her mouth. "I mean, they're both old enough to be there." She says after swallowing.

"But they didn't enjoy themselves the day we to the club together… Why are they here?" Miki says with a slight sigh as she sipped at her coffee.

"You took them to a gay bar didn't you? It's no wonder they didn't." Alice says with a slight bored look wishing she could be doing something other than surveillance.

"Who told you that!" Miki growls glaring at Alice who simply shrugged. "Never mind…I still don't get why they'd go out today of all days.

"Maybe Jill wants to take the incident off of Reo's mind… Even though he was taking it pretty well, no one is able to ignore the fact someone is after their life." Alice states softly as they see the silver haired girl, Alyss approach them. "Ehh? Alyss-oneesan!" She yelps jumping up from her seat.

"You've got to be shitting me. Alyss, what the hell is she doing here?" Miki growls as Alice jumped over the table and stormed over there. 'Ah, well our cover is blown now…' She thought smiling slightly as she stood and followed Alice.

"You!" Alice shouts pointing at the white haired girl, who stared at her in shock.

"Yoh, Alyss-chan." Miki states appearing behind the brown haired girl with a casual look in on her face.

"Elliot's going to be pissed when he finds out you came back!" She shrieks glaring at the girl.

"Ah, Alice-chan!" Alyss states as if she had just realized who Alice was. She then proceeded to jump onto the girl and squeeze the life out of her. "I missed you so very much! Ah, it's been, what, three or four years. Oh, you haven't changed at all; you're just like my little brother! Are you still living with him?" Alyss squeals hugging Alice tightly. Jill only laughed and scratched the back of her head as Reo moved over to Miki.

"Um… Miki-san, who is this person?" Reo whispers with a nervous look on his face.

"This person…Ah, she someone who is not of any danger to you, Reo, she is Ellyn's and Elliot's older sister. Her name is Alyss but she recently changed her name to Alyson." Miki says with a slight confused look but reassuring look. "Didn't Elliot tell you he had two siblings?" She asked watching Reo shake his head.

"No he didn't." Reo says with a slight annoyed look. 'That bastard has been keeping information from me, hasn't he?' He thought with a slight glare.

"That's no fair, how come he didn't mention me! Ah, but I'm sure Elliot just didn't want to burden Reo with worthless information, even though I am Reo's comrade!" Alyss says cheerfully as she continued to hold onto Alice, who was struggling to get out of the girl's grasp.

"Co-Hey, when did we get on such familiar terms?" Reo states with a slight annoyed look on his face.

"Since we've been friends since we were eight! Duh, Reo's gotten so stupid since he's lost his memory." Alyss states with a laugh as Miki moved forward.

"You're breaching contract by being here…gack…and yet, you stand here laughing like so!" Alice says choking in the middle of her sentence.

"Oh, come on, Alice-chan! You're so stingy… Keeping my little brother and everyone else all to yourself... I want to see everyone too." She says as Alice breaks away.

"Then you need to contact Elliot first!" Alice states but Alyss simply pouted and grabbed onto Alice again holding the girl in her arms.

"I contacted Jill… This doesn't involve him. Miki told me not to go near him, anyway." Alyss says with a small pout.

"So, you really are Elliot's _older_ sister?" Reo asks as Alyss looks at him curiously.

"Ah, yeah…I am…" Alyss says with a slight confused look and Miki sighed knowing where he was going with his thoughts.

"She's also Ellyn's older sister and Ellyn is out to kill her as much as she's out to kill you." Miki whispered into his ear and he frowned.

"Is that so?" Reo says softly, glancing at the girl that was snuggling Alice like she was a stuffed animal. "So, you're Bertrand-san then?" Reo questions as Alyss looked up at him with a chipper smile directed towards him.

"Yeah! My full name is Alyson Bertrand, Elliot and Ellyn's big sister! It's alright if you don't remember me though, Reo! I won't take any offense to it! Oh, yeah, call me Alyss or Alyson!" She says letting go of Alice and jumping on him. He tensed from head to toe as the girl embraced him and he had a flash of memory of a girl doing this to him when he was younger, which was the only thing that kept him from throwing her off of him.

"Alyss-san, Reo-kun doesn't like being clung to like that." Jill says with a slight panic as Alyss tightened her grip on the young man.

"But I haven't got to see him in forever though! I missed him almost as much as Elliot does. It's not fair to hide me just because I look like Ellyn." She states with her cheeks puffed out as she let go of Reo. "Does Reo think I'm dangerous to him?" She asks watching Reo regain his composure after being suffocated.

"You say you're not Ellyn, that could be a lie but I kind of feel like you're telling the truth about not being her. But I do believe that you are dangerous…" Reo says as Alyss smiled at him brightly.

"As you should… Even the most innocent looking person can be extremely dangerous." Alyss says poking Reo's nose. "But since you two are here want to join us? We're celebrating my engagement." Alyss says with a smile on her face causing Miki to stare at the girls.

"Engagement? Who attacked you…Why are you celebrating…Did you win?" Alice asks confused look on her face as Alyss laughed and hugged her again.

"Such silly questions… You've been in this world how many years and you don't know what an engagement is? Alice-chan's so funny!" Alyss says with a casual wavy of her hand as she threw her hand up with a bright smile on her face. "So shall we go?" She asks cheerfully before she turned and skipped into the bar. Jill simply laughed before she took Reo's arm and pulled him into the building. Miki simply sighed and glanced at Alice.

"Elliot's not going to be happy about this…" Alice states watching Miki nod.

"I think more about the engagement than her running into Reo... He's such a kid when it comes to Alyss-chan." Miki says pulling out her phone and dialing a number.

"Effects of being taken in by the intention of the abyss and being Alyss's little knight…" Alice says with a casual shrug and Miki frowned before they entered the building.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Elliot… This is strange. I don't sense a chain but I sense a contractor." Ada says glancing at Elliot unsure as to what was going on.

"I sense it too." Elliot mutters as a stab of pain filled his mind and he hit the ground.

"Ah! Elliot! What's wrong?" Ada says with wide eyes as she knelt beside him.

"I-I…It's one of my cousins, Marie...Sons of a bitch…They're going after the Mannering family now!" Elliot muttered. "She just sent a message…She said she's in danger and wants my help." He states grimacing.

"Are we going to help he-"

"No I am... Continue the mission and tell Jack that a family matter came up." Elliot says with thinning eyes.

"Right…I'll be off then." Ada says running off down the street and Elliot turned toward the alley way he was standing in front of.

"You're temperature has dropped ten degrees since we got here, Marie." Elliot says with worried eyes as a girl with shoulder length black hair appears with dull black eyes.

"I know…Elliot. I came to ask you for release." The girl says shaking slightly as she walked towards Elliot.

"Release?" Elliot asks looking over his cousin that looked extremely thin and sickly.

"Yes…" She says with a regretful look. "I'm so sorry but please help me." She asks lowering her head.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Alice's amazing…" Reo muttered as he sat beside Miki with a surprised look on his face.

"Yeah, she the bassist and a backup singer for the Chains of Wonderland, she loves to sing about as much as she loves to play." Miki asks says with a sly smile.

"Chains of Wonderland?" Reo asks as Miki smiled with a pleasured look.

"Yeah…Man, that lead vocalist though…He's got a great set of pipes on him and not half bad to look at. Every time I hear his voice and those lyrics mixing in with the beat to the Instrumental, ooh I get shivers." Miki says shaking in the middle at a memory. Reo simply laughed softly and nodded remembering the demo tape.

"Ah… I recall listening to them once." Reo says with a weak smile as he recalled the piano playing in the song and smiled gently.

"Really? What'd you think of his voice?" She asks with a slight curious look and Reo smiled slightly realizing he didn't notice the guy's voice all that much.

"I paid more attention to the piano in the background..." Reo says deciding to be truthful and Miki snorted.

"I had a feeling. You seem to zero in on anything that has to do with that guy." Miki muttered with a slightly disappointed look on her face and Reo tilted his head slightly.

"What are you talking about?" Reo asks with an eye brow raised as Miki opened her mouth to say something but Alyss appeared and wrapped her arms around Leo's neck.

"My…My, aren't you and Miki super close? Elliot will get jealous if you cheat on him, you know." Alyss says with a slight teasing tone as she poked Reo's cheek and Miki scowled.

"It's more like you'll get angry at him because Reo's got your little brother on a leash and he's hanging on me." Miki says crossing her arms and looking at Alyss with a displeased look.

"Tsk… That was Elliot's choice. He has his own will. I can't do anything about it." Alyss says putting all of her weight onto Reo's body, almost causing him to fall out of his seat.

"That doesn't stop you from being angry about it." Miki retorts pointing at the girl accusingly and Alyss held Reo tightly.

"I'm not angry about it! Reo's my friend just as much as he's Elliot's!" Alyss states puffing her cheeks out childishly.

"But you're trying to-" Miki says pulling Alyss off of Reo and the girl growled.

"Says you!" Alyss shouts ripping her arm away from Miki's grasp.

"You don't know what I'm going to say." Miki retorted leaning forward with a slight leer.

"Yes I do." Alyss states crossing her arms as she glared at Miki and Reo simply looking at them confusedly, not understanding why they were fighting.

"Um…Bertrand-san, Miki-san, um…What are you two arguing about?" Reo says not understanding what he and Elliot had to do with the fight or why they were even fighting to begin with.

"Ah…It's nothing, Reo." Alyss says looking at him with a sweet face and Reo frowned at her knowing that it was something but probably none of his business.

"Don't worry, we're not fighting. We just disagree on some things that have been happening as of late." Miki says with a small growl as he leaned backwards taking a swig of her can of pop.

"As of late? Try the past six years!" Alyss exclaims as Reo watched the two girls glare at each other. Jill simply sighed and looked at Reo with a slight smile.

"You should just give up… Those two are hopeless besides Alice will break it up when she comes back."

"Right…I'm getting something to drink, can I get you anything?" Reo asks watching the girl hold up her bottle and wink. Reo only laughed softly and walked off to the bar counter to order the drinks.


	15. Mary and Marie

**Fate: Rebirth**

**_There will be spoilers so please be aware. _**

**Chapter 15- Mary and Marie**

**_Name Key:_**_ (By request)_

_Elliot Nightray - Allen/Elliot Bertrand_

_Leo Baskerville- Reo Erickson_

_Ada Vessalius_

_Jack Vessalius - William Reeves_

_Oz Vessalius- Jacob Reeves_

_Gilbert Nightray- Jillian Knight (Jill)_

_Xerexes Break - Kevin_

_Earnest Nightray- Chiara_

_Vanessa Nightray- Janet Knight_

_Charlotte (Lottie) Baskerville- Lacie Erickson_

_Alice Baskerville- Alice B. Rabbit_

_Reim- Linda_

**_Author's note about key: _**

_I will add characters as they're introduced or exposed to be the Pandora characters, just depends on the plot._

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o _****Start of story _o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

"You're going to be okay, tell me what happened to you, Marie?" Elliot says moving forward and touching the girl's shoulders. They felt brittle as if she would break at any moment as he pulled her close.

"I'm sorry…Elliot. I'm so sorry, I was told to wait at home." She whimpered shaking even more than before and Elliot gently held her up.

"What happened…? You look horrible…" Elliot asks softly brushing dark locks out of the girls face to see dead eyes looking up at him. 'Marie…God, what happened to you?' He thought as the girl reached up and shakily gripped his gloved arm.

"Ma-Mary…S-She-She's…" The girl, Marie, stutters as she shook as if the weight of her own body was too much.

"It's alright… Calm down. You're going to hurt yourself." Elliot says calmly continued to hold her up, trying to take off the burden of her own weight.

"I'm sorry…" She says softly as she pressed her head against his chest.

"It's alright…Now, tell me what _Release_ means." Elliot says smiling gently knowing something was terribly wrong with his younger cousin.

"Elliot is release…Elliot released Mary's parents five years ago and Mary went looking for him because Mary and I want release." She says holding onto him as if he was a life line. Elliot, realizing what she meant gaped at her before tightening his grasp.

"Oh God, Marie… I'm not going to kill you two." Elliot states watching the girl jerk back with a crazed and terrified look in her eyes.

"I don't want to be Ellyn's toy anymore! I'm scared! I'm so scared, Elliot!" She screams gripping her head as she shook violently. "She torments me all night! I cannot sleep, I cannot think! I'm going crazy! She won't leave me alone, I can't take it."

"Marie… Marie, calm down, it's not Ellyn. She cannot get to you…" Elliot says trying to calm the girl because he knew what would happen if it continued to escalate.

"I can't! I'm just so scared, Elliot." She states with tears starting to form in her eyes. "She's talking right now! She's telling me to take you home! Make her stop!" She screams hitting the ground. "_Mary! Mary! Quite contrary… How does your garden grow? With silver bells, and cockle shells, and pretty maids all in a row._" Marie says humming at the end of it as if she didn't want to hear anything else as she curled up into a ball on the ground.

"Marie! Wake up!" Elliot yells snapping the girl out of her panic attack and she looked up at him weakly.

"Ah…I-I'm sorry, Elliot." She says with a weak smile. "Elliot always protected us…Him and Reo-kun did. Please make it stop, Elliot…" She says as Elliot knelt down and picked the girl up.

"Of course… It is fine now…You're going to be alright. Mary the Contrary doesn't need to use her powers." Elliot whispers sweetly into the girl's ear as she sobs. 'These random and paranoid actions…Frail, starved like body, and even paranoia… Could this be the result of degeneration?' He thought watching the girl's chest heave for breath. 'If so, the same thing is happening to her as it did to Reo. She's going to die if we don't do something.' He thought with widening eyes before his embraced the girl comfortingly. "You're safe with me, Marie...You're safe. I will protect you…" He says holding her tightly. 'I won't let another member of my family die because I run away from them.' He thought closing his eyes.

"Elliot, I can't take it anymore…" Marie cries into his shoulder as he placed his hand on the back of her head.

"Yes, you can! We need to get the two of you together so we can figure out how to deal with this. We can make it stop without doing such things as killing and death." Elliot says causing the girl to pull back slightly as tears dripped out of her eyes.

"Really?" She asks with a disbelieving look and he nodded slowly.

"Yes… I did it with Reo…Mary and Marie can do it too." Elliot says softly as the girl quickly shook her head and pulled away from him.

"No…no way… not going to happen! If we do that we won't be able to be together mind  
and body like we are now." She states turning away from him and pulling her legs to her chest.

"That's true but you'll be able to live alongside her…If this continues the two of you will be devoured by the abyss." Elliot says calmly reaching out and touching her shoulder causing her to flinch.

"I don't want to be separated from Mary." She states as Elliot smiled, knowing how she felt.

"Do you think I wanted to be separated from Reo?" Elliot asks standing from his kneeling position.

"You broke it because he was tired of you. It's different the love was gone!" The girl says turning to look at him.

"Do you really believe that I did not do it out of love?" Elliot asks holding his hand out to help her up.

"Ah…I-I'm sorry. I said too much…" She whispers as Elliot nodded, pulling her up to her feet and holding her in a standing position.

"It's alright…If you love Marie, you'll do this. It's better than the release…It's better for the both of you… I promise." Elliot says softly as he went to let Marie stand on her own but she collapsed into Elliot.

"O-Okay… I just want to be with Mary…So Elliot should do whatever he thinks is best." Marie says as Elliot picked her up bridal-style.

"It's not what I think is best. It's what you think is best." He says starting to walk back toward Jack's car.

"Ah…Then I want to live together with Mary." She says quietly and Elliot smiled with a gentle look in his eyes.

"Right… Let's get you to my friend's car, you'll be safe there. You can rest there till I get Mary…" He says as the girl nodded with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Okay, thank you, Elliot…" Marie says smiling gently at him as she closed her eyes. Elliot simply looked down at her for a brief second before he continued off toward Jack's car. When he got to the car he unlocked the doors and set the girl in the back seat. He grabbed his jacket, which he had left in the car and covered her with it. He then began to remove his disguise and wipe the as he was doing so she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Hey…Promise Mary and I will get to be together?" She whispers as Elliot smiled gently and took her hand.

"I promise." He whispers kissing it gently. "You and Mary will get to be together." Elliot says softly setting her hand onto her lap.

"Thank you…" She whispers before he shuts the door.

_Don't make promises you cannot keep…_

"Shut up, Nightray." Elliot grumbled before he moved away from the car and called Jack to tell him that there was a friendly resting in the back seat of their car and no harm was to come to her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Can you believe those three?" Miki says with a slight sigh. "Ditching us to go hit on boys… Honestly." She says drinking a from her glass of scotch

"Why didn't you go with them, Miki?" Reo asks casually as Miki shook her head and motioned toward him.

"I'm on duty." She states with a slight smile on her lips and Reo tilted his head to the side.

"But you're drinking." He states as Miki set her glass down with a slight embarrassed look.

"Well, that's our little secret, okay? Don't tell Elliot, kay?" She says with a slight pleading look on her face causing Reo to sigh and shake his head.

"Right." He states looking out toward the dance floor to see Jill dancing with Alyss and Alice. 'If she's supposed to be my body guard I think I want to go home.' He thought closing his eyes pressing his finger and thumb between the bridge of his nose.

"Well, just so you know I am a strong opponent, if Ellyn decides to send someone then I'll be able to take them." Miki states as Reo opens his eyes and looks at her just in time to see her finish of her cup of scotch.

"I'm going to get another drink." Reo states not feeling comfortable sitting there with Miki as he stood and walked away, missing Miki grab Jill's purse.

"Foolish woman… Thou should know not to keepest a loaded gun in thy bag." Miki states coolly looking at the weapon with a slight smirk.

Reo walked over to the bar and ordered a can of pop deciding that it wouldn't be the best idea to be drinking since Jill had already drank quite a bit and his _guard_ was also drinking. He knew he could be in danger but he also knew he wasn't going to bail on his friend just because he didn't feel safe because he didn't even feel safe in his own home.

When the bartender came back with his drink he turned to go back to the table but a stumbling girl bumped into him and fell to the ground with his unopened can.

"Opps… Oh, geez, I'm sorry." A girl's voice says with a slight dazed look as she stood up and looked at Reo who was looking at her with a slight worried look watching the girl sway slightly.

"Are you alright, Miss?" Reo asks as the girl stumbled backwards with a small giggle.

"I'm fine…I'm fine. Just one too many…!" She says motioning as if she was drinking something and Reo smiled slightly.

"I see." He says with a gentle look as he noted that she was a pretty cute girl. Long flowing brown hair and big stone blue eyes that reminded him of someone he once knew. She wore a pair of ripped jeans and an off white tank top that looked slightly pink.

"It's impolite to check a girl out when she's standing right in front of you." The girl says with a giggle as Reo flinched and bowed his head.

"Sorry, I wasn't I swear."

"Ha! It's fine…" She says as Reo lifted his head up causing her to catch a glimpse of his eyes. "Huh? No…way… I know you! We went to high school together!" She says with a smile spreading across her face as she bounced forward slightly.

"Um… I think you've mistaken me." Reo says as the girl hugged him tightly.

"There's no way, I could do that! I totally remember you, you're Reo Erickson, from class 3-B. You hung out with my cousin, Allen and were a little you know." She says with a slight wink at the end with a playful smile on her face.

"Sorry but I was home schooled..." Reo says with a confused look on his face as the girl pulled away but kept her arms around him.

"What? That's a lame joke, Reo-san." She says with a small frown.

"Um...It's not a joke." He states pushing the girl off of him and the girl sigh with a shrug.

"Whatever, man, is Allen here? I'd love to see him." She says with a slight smile and grabbed his can of pop setting it onto the counter. "Mind if I keep you company till he gets back?" She asks with a slight hopeful look on her face but Jill appeared standing between the two.

"Sorry but he's here with friends…" She states holding her hands out defensively.

"Jill-chan…" Reo says slightly startled that his friend's actions.

"Oh, well if it isn't Jill-san. Been a while hasn't it?" The girl says with a slight pout on her pretty pink lips.

"What are you doing here, Mary…You know you're a suspect in a series of murders." Jill states as the girl flinched at Jill's words.

"Hey! I haven't killed anyone! But this proves you were teasing me, Reo-san! That's really mean." She says trying to blow off Jill's words as she moved forward with a forced smile.

"He's not teasing you, Mary. You may not be on the list but I won't let you get near my friends…Especially when they have nothing to do with this." Jill states pushing the girl back.

"He was my friend too…Why can't I talk to him?" She states with hurt spreading across her face, crossing her arms as she lower eyes away from Jill as if to hide it.

"He was not your friend." Jill shouts glaring at the

"Jill-chan, what's going on?" Reo says with a curious look on his face.

"Nothing, Reo-kun…This is just one of my old classmates from high school. You met her once but she was a total bitch…I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't remember her."

"Why are you telling him such a lie? This joke is going too far. It's really mean, you guys."

"I keep trying to telling you, Miss. That it's not a joke. I really don't know you."

"Well, whatever… Allen will come here and we'll go back to my apartment! The two of us are going to get trashed and have a great time! All without the two of you..." The girl says cheerfully as Jill scowled at her. She went to say something more but Alyss approached them.

"Mary, is that you?" Alyss asks with wide eyes as the girl, Mary, squealed with joy.

"Alyss-tan! Hey, cuz!" She shouts jumping into Alyss, hugging her tightly.

"How's Marie?" Alyss says softly hugging the girl back but Mary tensed at the mention of the one named, Marie.

"Marie? She…ah…She's not doing so well. But when I got your letter I was hoping Allen would be here. I mean he might know what's wrong with her." Mary says pulling away from Alyss with a shy smile on her lips.

"Ah, I'm sorry to hear that…but this is a girl's only party, with the exception of Reo-kun, who is her as a guardian. Where is Marie, may I ask?" Alyss says calmly watching the girl in front of her deflate at the fact that Elliot would not be there.

"She's at home… I'll call her and tell her that I'm waiting for Elliot with Alyss and that he'll be here any minute." She states pulling out her phone to do as she said.

"He's not coming Mary… He wasn't invited and he's working." Alyss says with a small frown on her lips as the girl looked up at her with worry stricken look.

"He's coming! He comes in here a lot! I asked the bartender! He knows Allen! He'll be here! He will!" Mary states with a serious look on her face.

"He's not going to be here tonight!" Alyss states again and Mary frowned looking as if she's start crying.

"If not tonight when! I need him to look at Marie!" She says with a serious look in her eyes as she looked at Alyss. "She sick..! She hasn't been sleeping or eating! She freaks out over the weirdest things! I don't know what's wrong with her! Elliot is the smartest person I've ever known…He outta know what's wrong with her." She says weakly as her hands started to tremble but she didn't seem to notice.

"Why not take her to the hospital?" Reo asks as the girl smiled gently at him.

"I have…They wanted to put her on some stupid drugs... She doesn't need them!" She says with a soft tone to her voice.

"Okay, call her and tell her to come here! I'll take a look at her. She could have just caught a cold…" Alyss says with a small sigh scratching the back of her neck. 'Tsk…If Marie's sick it puts stress on Mary the Contrary.' She thought before she noticed the almost ecstatic look in her cousin's eyes.

"W-What, really? You're wonderful, cuz. Okay... I'm calling her! She's just not feeling well, a cold. That's got to be it!" Mary says with a slight worried look on her face as she opened her phone and dialed a number. She then pressed her it against her ear and waited for a response. "Ah Marie-tan…It's me! I guess who I ran into…Alyss-tan! Yeah! She's here at the bar waiting for Elliot too! You should come over and see her! What? You found Elliot! He's coming here? Where are you?" She says with a small frown on her lips as she forced a smile on her lips. "Ah, if you were feeling worse you shouldn't have left the house? Where are you? I'll come get you?" She says with a small sigh as her eyes widened. "Marie? H-Hey, Marie, what's wrong? Marie? Marie?" She says loudly into the phone before pulling the phone away from her ear and looked at the screen. "Ahat…S-She was cut off..." She says as panic started to fill her eyes.

"Cut off?" Alyss asks with a slight surprised look.

"I have to go! I have to make sure she's alright! There's a serial murderer in the city! I have to find her I have to make sure she's alright." Mary states quickly, dropping her phone with wide, panicking, eyes.

"You cannot leave!" Miki states harshly, appearing behind her causing the girl to look at her with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?" Mary shouts turning toward Miki.

"It's dangerous…And you're getting all fired up! You could hurt someone." Miki says with cold eyes as she looked the girl up and down.

"Miki-san's right…I'm afraid. If she was with Elliot he'll be able to protect her." Jill says calmly not moving from her protective position in front of Reo.

"He left her in the car and went after me!" Mary states softly, looking towards the door with a worried look. "I have to make sure she's okay!" She states.

"You do not know where she was left at; you'll just go running aimlessly." Miki says coldly.

"But she in danger, I know it! I have to go." Mary shouts as she moved to leave as Miki stood pulling a gun out from the small of her back.

"Ah, my gun!" Jill shouts with a shocked look on her face.

"I, as a Pandora operative, will not allowest you, Mary Bertrand, to leave this building." Miki states pointing it at Mary, who flinched and back away.

"Miki-san… That's not fair! Marie could be in danger. We should-" Alyss says stepping in front of Mary with serious eyes.

"It's not your say, Intention." Miki states under her breath as Alyss looked at her with a pissed off look.

"What did you just call me, you bitch?" Alyss growled as she stepped toward Miki. "How dare you call me by such a name!" She states as she grabbed Miki's wrist. "Put the damn gun away before we call Pandora on your ass." She states before Miki hit her with the butt of the gun, knocking her to the ground.

"Shut up!" Miki shouts glaring at the girl, who glared up at her. "Don't interfere with Pandora business." She adds before she was flung across the room by a surge of air.

"Don't touch my cousin!" Mary says but the look in her eyes was different than before. It was emotionless and slightly dead.

"Marie the Contrary…" Jill says softly as Reo looked over at Mary, whose hair had started floating around her body.

"Alyss…Let's go look for Marie and Elliot! They could be in trouble! Elliot might need our help!" Mary states holding out her hand to Alyss as she glared at Miki who was standing up with heaving breaths because the air was knocked out of her.

"He doesn't need my help, Mary. Elliot's a big boy who can take care of himself now. He doesn't need his big sister to run off and be his big knight in shining armor anymore." Alyss says standing up without taking the girl's hand but she put her hand in her hand after she stood.

"But…" Mary says looking at Alyss with a worried look.

"But Marie is another story. Shall we go look for her?" Alyss asks with a gentle smile and Mary nodded quickly before bullets were blocked by Mary's powers. "Ah… Miki-san!" Alyss says as Mary stepped in front of Alyss.

"I said thou are not leaving." Miki says with a small scowl.

"Miki-san! What's gotten into you? Why did you take my weapon?" Jill says looking at the woman that was pointing the gun at Mary. "Put the gun down, stupid! You're making people panic." She states as Miki looked around at the people who were standing staring at her.

"If we let her go and she is the killer then we shall sacrifice another innocent! I'm tired of thy family getting away with their ways!" She states pointing the gun to the ceiling. "Everyone out! _Now!_" She shouts firing the gun as the building was evacuated, all except for Jill, Reo, Alice, and Alyss.

"Tsk… I told you that I wasn't the killer! But I've got to get to Marie so I don't have time to play nice with you!" Mary shouts as a more powerful aura started to form around her.

"Wait you mustn't fight!" Jill shouts moving forward to stop Miki but Alice grabbed her, pulling her back as Miki fired the gun at her.

"Too late! If you don't want shot get down!" Mary shouts to them as she took a shielding stance.

"Tsk… What the hell does Miki think she's doing?" Alice growls under her breath, pulling Jill behind the bar.

"Um…Alice-san, what's going on?" Reo says appearing behind Alice.

"Eheh… Miki isn't allowed to drink… She loses control of her senses…" Jill says looking over Alice's shoulder with a nervous look.

"So, you're telling me that bitch is shooting the place up because she's drunk." Reo states with a confused look on the face.

"A person by the name of Rufus takes over and that bastard is only interested in self gain." Alice says darkly as if she was remembering something from the past.

"What?" Reo says as Jill sighed at Alice's words.

"That's not important right now and she completely hates the Bertrand family. Mary is Elliot's first cousin… on his father's side. She is also formerly Elliot's right hand man…back when he worked for his father." Jill says calmly as she shifted over to Reo. "Of course that was until his father was killed…" She adds with a gentle smile before she noticed Alyss was missing. "Where's Alyss-chan at?" Jill states realizing that the girl hadn't taken shelter with them.

"Alyss-tan! Get down!" Mary's voice shouts as Reo felt his heart jump into his throat as he heard a thud.

"Miki just shot Alyss!" Jill shouts as Reo looked at Jill who was peeking out to the side of the bartender.

**_If that girl gets killed it'll be all over…_** A voice calls to Reo.

'Wh-What?' He thought as he heard another shot get fired.

"It doesn't look serious but Elliot is going to be pissed." Alice says darkly as Reo moved over to look with Jill and saw Alyss gripping her shoulder and Mary throwing a fit, throwing things around and at Miki

"We have to do something…"

"Like what, stupid! I'm powerless and Jill's weaponless!" Alice states hotly, looking at Reo who scowled at her.

"If you won't then I will!" He states coldly before he jumped up and ran toward Alyss.

"Reo-kun, wait!" Jill shouts but Reo was already beside Alyss.

"Ah…You-Go back stupid!" Alyss hisses as she held on to the bleeding on her side.

"She's distracted by that girl." Reo states helping Alyss up and forcing her to go over to a knocked over table. "Let me take a look at your wound, Alyss." Reo says calmly as the girl frowned.

"It's just a scratch, Reo." She says as Reo looked at the wound that did not look like what she said it was.

"It looks like it entered here and exited here." Reo says softly as he unbuttoned his shirt. "Never the less, slowing the bleeding is all we can do." He says as he pressed his shirt to the wound.

"You don't have to do that." Alyss says softly as Reo looked at her to see there was no pain in her eyes.

"You could die if you bleed out." Reo states giving the girl a good hard glare and she seemed slightly startled by this before she let out a half-hearted laugh.

"No…No I won't. You wouldn't understand if I explained it to you but I'll be fine. Just get yourself back over there with the others." She says gently as Reo put more pressure on the wound.

"Why would you think that those words would make m-shit!" He states in annoyance as they heard another gunshot and something hit the table.

"Agrh! Thou shall let goest of me!" Miki's voice shouts at the top of her lungs as Reo glanced over the table to see someone had apprehended Miki.

"Now…Now…You wouldn't want me to tell Sheryl that you were shooting at her beloved cousins, now would you…?" A voice asks softly and Alyss sighed.

"Looks like the Queen of Hearts has finally arrived…He's late." She muttered closing her eyes as she stood pushing Leo's hands away from her.

"Hearts-san?" Reo asked, confusedly as he tried to grab Alyss to make her sit back to so he could keep applying pressure.

"Get the hell out of here, Baruma." The person says coolly before they hit Miki, knocking her unconscious.

"Elliot, Thank God!" Jill's voice shouts in panic as she ran over and kicked the gun away from Miki's hand before she jumped onto the person.

"Elliot?" Reo states in shock as Alyss glanced back at him with slight worry in her eyes.


End file.
